The Next Year
by NightWatcher666
Summary: What goes on the following school year after the rangers defeat Messagog. Tommy/Kim, Conner/Kira, Jason/Kat. Story is finally complete.
1. Getting up to the day

Power Rangers does not belong to me (Although I wouldn't mind). Only the original characters are mine.

Also for this story Tommy and Kim have long since put the letter behind them, and have beeen back together for three months.

The Next Year

Chapter 1. Getting up to the day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Thomas Oliver woke up to the shrill if his alarm clock and sighed as he sat up in bed to switch it off.

"Five thirty already." He complained

"That's what you get for being a high school science teacher." A sleepy but beautiful voice behind him said.

He smiled and said, "Kimberly Ann Hart, you don't have to rub it in you know.", as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I just can't believe it's the first day of school already."

She looked at him and in a playful tone said "I repeat my previous statement."

He let out a little chuckle, "By the way how did you get Elsa to give you the day off? I mean it's your first day as the official Reefside High gymnastics coach."

"It's actually quite simple really." She smiled slyly, "I told her the original red ranger was moving here to open a branch of his karate studio and I have to pick him up at the airport."

"Speaking of Jason, what time does he get in?" He asked as he got up to make his way to the bathroom for his morning shower.

"His plane lands at one o'clock." She said while tossing him a clean pair of boxers.

"I still can't believe you have to drive all the way to Angel Grove to pic him up." He said while picking out his clothes for the day. "That's a bit of a drive."

She laughed a bit at his comment. "Well maybe if the power rangers had stopped that zelzord thing sooner Reefside wouldn't have to rebuild their airport."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it, we blew up two perfectly good megazords to stop that thing you know." He whined making a sad puppy face which only had the effect of making her laugh at him.

"Alright Mister half the ranger color spectrum." She giggled out.

"That's Dr. half the ranger color spectrum to you missy." He countered back.

She just stared as he turned around and walked into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed she let out a giggle. "I can't believe it's already been three months Dr. O."

Immediately the door swung open with a totally nude Tommy standing there, "Don't call me Dr. O, Miss Hart I believe you have been informed that only my students are allowed to call me that." And he shut the door once more. Once she heard the shower start she decided to catch a few more winks before she too had to get up and start her day.

Once he finished his shower and got dressed he gently shook her awake. "Hey beautiful, time to wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Is it really you?" she asked.

He chuckled a bit and said, "You really never do get tired of that?"

"Never." She replied.

He stood up to put his shirt on and looked her in the eyes. "You know we've been back together for three months and for the last two weeks you have only been back to your apartment to get essentials. So I was thinking maybe we should just take the next logical step and have you move in here."

Her eyes lit up as she pulled him down to here for a quick kiss. "Why Dr. Oliver, I thought you would never ask. I'll have Jason help me get my things and we'll both be settled in by the end of the week."

"Remind me why I told him he could stay here till he gets his dojo up and running?" Tommy chuckled.

"Well it may have something to do with him moving here from New York, Not having a car since ones not needed there, and him being too busy getting the studio up and running to look for a place to live." She said.

He looked over her wonderful curves, met her eyes and said, "You're right of course."

"I always am ", she said back to him with a smirk.

With that he gave her one last kiss, grabbed his breifcase and headed out the door to start his second year as a high school science teacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first fan fic. I will update as often as possible. Please R&R, thanks.


	2. Getting Started

A/N: I apologize about the format in the last chapter. I will make sure this one posts properly.

Chapter 2

Getting Started

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven-thirty when he pulled up to the school in his jeep. As he got out he instinctively found himself looking for his "Favorite Students", but after a moment or two he remembered they had graduated and were on to bigger and better things. Feeling a little disappointed he grabbed his briefcase from the back seat and made his way into the school. He had almost made it into his classroom when he heard a familiar stern voice behind him.

"Dr. Oliver I presume." The voice called from behind him.

He turned around and smiled, "Principal Randall", he said with a grin.

She smiled back at him and said, "It's Mercer now Tommy."

He said through a slightly shocked face," I knew you moved in with Anton but wasn't aware you married him."

"And adopted Trent as my son as well", she stated.

"Wow and I thought I moved fast", he said, "I asked Kimberly to move in with me this morning."

"Well congratulations are in order, just don't let your extracurricular activities interfere with work and we won't have a problem", she said smiling. "Oh by the way I heard about your friend coming to town, Anton and I are very interested in meeting him."

Tommy looked at the onetime villain and smirked, "Just need another ranger around to try and beat up don't you?"

"As I recall I never did a very good job of that did I?" she asked with a slight pout. "By the way I was going to give you detention duty today, but I decided against it. Don't want a repeat of last year do we?"

Tommy gave out a slight laugh, "No we don't; besides I'm fresh out of mystical prehistoric gems. So where is Anton by the way?"

"In New York with Trent, he wanted to help him get settled in at NYU", she replied.

"It's good to see them getting close again", Tommy said with an approving tone in his voice, "By the way Conner and Kira are coming over for a welcome dinner and I think Haley's planning on making and appearance after she closes Cyberspace tonight, you want to come by and meet him?"

"I'd be honored, just please tell me your not cooking Tommy", she answered with a grimace remembering what the food was like last time he cooked for her and Anton.

He blushed a bit from embarrassment, "No Kim's handling all the dinner arrangements, besides she won't let me in my own kitchen come meal time."

Elsa chuckled a bit, "Ten years since giving up her power and she's still saving the world".

Tommy was about to retort but was met with a raised eyebrow from his boss along with the bell signaling classes were about to begin.

"Well here I go", he said slightly scratching the back of his head, "Give me a call when you're heading over."

"Don't worry I will", she replied as walked down the hall to finish her rounds.

Once the plane pulled up to the terminal Jason Lee Scott stood up and grabbed his duffel bag from the overhead compartment. He always hated moving to a new town, but at least this time he would have friends. He heard this morning that his best friend Tommy has asked what can only be described as his little sister Kim to move in with him. He chuckled at the thought of a mini ranger convention living under the same roof as he got off the plane. He always knew Tommy and Kim were meant to be together, and in the three years since his fiancé Trini was killed in a car accident he had found love again with his own pink ranger Kat. Kat had never been a replacement for Trini but the love he felt was good and for the first time in those years he genuinely felt happy with his life. Jason had of course stayed in touch with all the rangers and even made some new friends since the moon mission but he always felt best when he was hanging out with his old friends whom he considered to be closer than family. As he stepped out of the terminal he caught sight of a very pretty brunet in blue jeans and a pink tank top running towards him with outstretched arms. Almost without thinking he scooped her up and swung her around.

"Hey there", he said as he gently placed her back on the ground.

"Hey yourself", she jokingly retorted, "How was the flight?"

"Well flying across four time zones isn't exactly fun but I guess it was alright", he said to her.

"Aw well I know what will perk you up", she said with a secretive tone in her voice.

"Jason looked at her with a grin, "Oh yeah, what?"

"It's a secret", she replied sinking into her old valley girl tone.

Just then a familiar ring tone sounded and Kim answered with a simple, "Hey handsome."

"Hey Kim, I just wanted to let you know we need and extra place at the table tonight. Elsa's coming to dinner", he said with a slightly reserved tone.

She looked at Jason with a slight smirk,"More diehard fans that want to talk his ear off I presume."

Tommy chuckled a bit, "Yeah something like that."

"Alright, just remember we don't need a huge party tonight", she told her boyfriend.

Tommy sighed, "Also please tell Jason to keep the horror stories toned down a bit, I would like to save some dignity."

"Right", she giggled, "So leave out the mullet."

"Kim", he said in a joke warning tone.

"Gotta go see you tonight, love you", she said as she hit the end button on her cell phone.

"Let me guess", Jason said, "He wants me to stay tight lipped about some of his funnier moments."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, but somehow I don't think you will."

"Of course not", he choked out through his thoughts, "What fun would this be without a little Tommy bashing."

"Well I'm parked out this way, so we should get going", she said tugging his arm a bit.

Jason laughed at the sight, "Lead on princess."

They shared a good laugh as they reminisced about old time while walking out to Kim's car to head to their secret destination.

A/N: Here is chapter 2, I will have three up a.s.a.p. thanks to all who reviewed.


	3. A Smoothie Reunion

The Next Year

Capter 3

A smoothie reunion

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kimberly and Jason pulled up to their destination Jasons eyes looked up from Kims cd collection and went wide as he saw the familiar Angel Grove Youth Center sign.

"Oh man, what made you decide to come here?"Jason asked.

Smiling at the pure exitment he was displaying Kim told him, "Some old times, and besides they still have the best smoothies in town at the juice bar."

Jason stopped for a second thinking about all the undrank smoothies in his life from having to run off to battle. Just as hr was coming down from his nostalgia trip two familiar people walked out of the juice bar, one was a heavyset man with a pony tail, and the other was a skinny guy with his hair up in spikes. The heavy man stopped suddenly and looked at the pair walking up with a big smile. Trying to stop behind the larger man caused the skinny one to trip and let his smothie out of his grasp, it went flying through the air and landed right on top of the larger mans head.

"Wow some things never change do they", Jason laughed as he and Kim went to see if they could help out.

"Skull", the larger man said, "Next time we come in here I'm supergluing that cup to your hand."

"Sorry Bulkie, you stopped and I didn't make it in time", Skull responded.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Kim asked.

"Fine", Bulk said wiping smoothie off his face, "I was going to change anyway before heading back to the club."

"Tommy told me about that place, uh Bulkmeiers right?" Jason asked handing a towel from his bag to Bulk.

"Yeah", Bulk responded, "Right next to the Angel Grove Inn."

"We'll have to stop by sometime." Kimberly said as Bulk finished cleaning himself off.

"Bring the whole group, I'll even cover a round of drinks for you all", Bulk said with a big smile.

"Hey Bulkie, It's almost two." Skull interrupted.

"Right", Bulk replied, "It was good to see you guys, don't be a stranger now."

They waived and headed to Bulks truck while Kim and Jason continued into the youth center. No sooner were in the door then they were met by another heavyset man wearing a big smile.

"Ernie", Jason said sticking out his hand, "When did you get back?"

"About a year anda half ago", ernie said while giving Jasons hand a good shake.

Jason looked around for a minute, "This place sure has changed."

Looking around he noticed the old arcade games were gone, and replaced with computers providing internet access and games, new tables and chairs, and a slicker more modern bar area, thankfully the martial arts area and balance beam were still there.

"Had to change with the times", Ernie said, besides this place wasn't in the best of conditions when I took it back over.

"It looks great Ern", kim said, "Can we get a couple bananna smothies for the road?"

"Yeah, sure on the house for a couple of my favorite customers." Ernie said, Oh by the way How's Tommy and his ranger team doing?"

"They're doing just fine Ern", Kim said.

Jasons eyes widend a bit and he felt a little weak in the knees, "H he knows?", was all he could really muster the ability to say.

Ernie laughed a bit and sat Jason down on one of the barstools. "I've known for years, once the power rangers showed up it wasn't hard to put two and two together," he said

"Guess we didn't do that great a job keeping it a secret after all" Jason said shakily.

"No you guys did fine, but in my line of business it helps to be more attentive than the average person." Ernie said.

"Don't worry", Kim whispered, "We all had the same reaction when he told us."

Ernie went back behind the counter and after a couple of minutes he turned around with two perfect smooties in to-go cups.

"Alright here you go, now I want you all to come in sometime, Rocky and Aisha come in whenever they're in town. Haven't seen Kat, Adam, Zack, Billy, Tanya, or Trini for a while." Ernie said as he saw Jason sulk down a lttle. "Did I say

something wrong?"

"No", Jason replied, "It's just that Trini died in a car accident about three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know", Ernie said sadly.

"Don't worry about it", Jason said with a slight smile, "I'm sure she's looking down on you smiling for taking the juice bar back."

"Besides she wouldn't want us here sulking our whole lives", Kim said

"Well what about the others?" Ernie asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well", Kim started, "Zack is in Hollywood as a dance Coreographer, Adam and Tanya got married about four years ago; he manages Jasons dojo in New York while she is doing quite well as a singer songwriter. As you know rocky and Aisha are traveling the world trying to help animals in need, Billy's still on Aquitar…"

"And Kat's still in new york", Jason said, "She had a patient she didn't want to abandon, so she said she would be heading out here once he's cleared up and the tranfer was approved"

"I heard she had become a neurologist, so I take it you and Kat are becoming an item?" Ernie questioned.

"Joined at the hip." Kim joked

"She was there for me when Trini died and after a while romance insued." Jason stated.

"That must have been tuff", Ernie responded with a tone that told jason the he really felt for him.

"It was", Jason said with just a hint of sadness in his voice, "But she really helped me through and after a while it seemed as if the ghost of Trini herself was pushing us together."

"She would want you to be happy." Ernie said.

"I am, very much so, the only reason I went for it was I knew that's what Trini would want." Jason said with a reserved but happy tone in his voice.

"That's really great." Said Ernie, "I couldn't be more proud of all of you if you were my own kids."

"Thanks Ern." Kim smiled, "Look at the time, we need to hit the road Jase, you wouldn't want to miss your own welcome dinner, and since I'm the cook we'd all miss it."

"Right', Jason chuckled, "Thanks for the smoothies, I'll be seeing ya Ern."

"Anytime, and don't be strangers", ernie said with a smile.

As Jason and Kimberly were walking up to Kims white sports car with pink racing stripes He grabbed her shoulder and asked, "Now kim it's definitely you but how much did you have to pay to have your cars interior completely done in pink?"

"Too much, but it was worth it in my opinion." She giggled out.

Jason laughed as they got in the car and headed for the highway that would take them back to reefside.

As she walked into the bedroom of their small apartment she saw the form of her napping boyfriend. She gave a small sigh when she saw he had fallen asleep watching t.v. A few months ago she saw him as nothing more than one of her best friends, but when she and Trent decided not to pursue a relationship with him moving across the country, and Ethan going to MIT it had been just him and her to be there for each other when in need. Feelings started to emerge on both sides till one couldn't be without the other, also she was very proud of him deciding to stay in reefside, get a degree, and start a soccer camp for kids so they would have something to do other than get into trouble. They had been living together for about two weeks now, and while he was a bit messy for her tastes she loved the way he would drop everything possible at the drop of a hat to help her out. She was trying to think of a way to wake him up and an evil smile shown on her face as she came up with an idea. She took two steps further into the room and lept into the air landing right on top the the sleeping man jolting him back to the world of the living.

"I'll get you for this Zeltrax!", he yelled sitting straight up almost tossing her to the floor below.

"Dreaming about saving me again?", she said reorienting herself and sitting on his lap, "Why Conner McKnight, I didn't know you cared", she said flirtatiously.

He looked at her and smiled, "Who me? Nah I was dreaming Zeltrax popped my favorite soccer ball.", he said jokingly.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, "You're such a jock." She said while smiling at him.

He grabbed her hips and flipped over putting himself ontop of her, "And you're such a rockstar Miss Kira Ford, but I love you anyway.

He gave her a very warm kiss and rolled off of her so that he was laying next to get looking into her eyes, "You know we could always cancel our plans and spend the day searching the bed for Tyrranodrones.", he said smiling.

"Oh I'm sure you would like that, but we told Dr. O we would pick up the cake before heading out to his house." She said with a slightly dissapointed look. "Anyways there's plenty of time for that later, I'm sure the tyrranodrones aren't going anywhere."

Conner laughed as he rolled out of bed to put a shirt on and brush his hair, "You know I was thinking next summer we should go on one of thos alaskan cruises, I here that thay are so beautiful they can put inspiration into even the most unartistic of people." When he turned around she was running at him with outstretched arms. He tried to catch her, but since he didn't have time to brace himself they both landed in the bath tub laughing.

"That sounds wonderful, but you know until you get your camp open and I can get a better paying gig than haley's we'll never be able to afford it." She said to him.

"Well fear not," he said pulling his arm out from under him holding an envelope, and dropping onto her lap,"Because I already have the tickets."

She opened the envelope and sure enough there were two tickets for an alaskan cruise dated for next July. She squealed in delight as she rolled over as best she could in the tub and kissed conner," But how did you get these?"

"I sold my David Beckham autographed soccer ball." He replied.

"Aw, you loved that ball Conner." She said with a saddened tone in her voice.

"Yeah", he said, "Well I love you more."

She gave him another passionate kiss and in one fluid motion jumped out of the tub, and giggled and screamed all the way into their living room. Conner had barely gotten up when she came back into the bathroom still beaming and holding her purse.

"Come on", she said, "We don't want to be late, and when we get back I promise we'll find those tyrranodrones.

Conner perked up with a big smile on his face, "Be right there", he said while grabbing his keys and heading out the door.


	4. Coming Home

The Next Year

Chapter 4

Coming Home

It was only the first day of school and Dr. Oliver had already picked out a student that would need some extra watching, Tommy had seen him at lunch picking on some of the other kids. Normally kids aren't too bad at this school, but something about this kid and the way he treated other students bothered him, and to make matters worse he had him in his last class of the day.

"At least the day's over." Tommy muttered to himself.

Before leaving for the day Tommy checked his school email to make sre everything was taken care of, and immediately saw three that caught his eye. Clicking on the first one he saw that it was from Ethan.

_"Dear Dr. O,_

_Just thought I would let you know I got settled in ok in Massachusset. Classes start in a week and it looks like I'll have my work cut out for me, just glad Haley gave me some pointers on how to handle everything. I heard about Kira and Conner moving in together, and think that's great. For as much time as they spent dancing around each other when we were doing that "project" I knew eventually they would wind up getting together or killing each other. Anyways sorry I can't be there to meet Jason tonight, I'll bet he has a ton of stories to tell about the old days. Also as far as I can tell there's no change in that condition I've had but if there is I will let you know. I'm not going to make it down for thanksgiving this year due to financial issues but I will be there christmas for sure. Tell everyone I said hi, and please ask Ms. Hart to send me a batch of those cookies, man I could get fat on those alone. Well got to go but let me know what's going on there, just because I'm across the country doesn't mean it's okay to leave me out of the loop._

_ Ethan James "_

He knew that Ethan had chosen his words carefully but deleted the email anyway just in case anyone got any ideas and moved on to the second one from Trent.

_"Dr. O, _

_How are things going? I'm ok, my dad just got me this really great apartment right across the street from school. He told me to tell you that he wishes he could be there but wants to spend some time with me before I start my classes. I heard about Kira and Conner and to tell you the truth I'm a little jealous but this is for the best I guess. Please ask Miss Hart if she can send another batch of her cookies, I don't know what it is but they are the best things I have ever tasted. Drop me a line and let me know how things are going on the home front._

_ Trent "_

Tommy took out his not pad and jotted down to ask Kim for 2 batched of cookies. While his memory had gotten better, he still had trouble with some of the small things, so he always kept a notepad on him just incase. He noticed that the third email was from Elsa, and wondered what she had to say as he clicked to open it.

_"Tommy,_

_I know you're in class so I'll keep this brief, I'm going to be a little late for dinner. Something tripped the sensors on the island and activated the security drones and the invisaportal network. I need to head out there and put the fire out so to speak. Once I have that taken care of I'll set everything for auto shutdown and hop an invisiportal to your house, but I may need a ride home tonight. Also before you call me freaking out I don't need any help, Anton has the security so tight a mouse fart would set id off._

_ Elsa"_

Tommy went ahead and deleted that email as well, got up from his desk and headed out the door. He was almost to his jeep when his cell phone rang, he looked at the number and recognized it as Kat's.

_"__Hello____"_, he said

_"__Hey Tommy____"_, Kat replied,___ "__Has Jason gotten there yet? He's not picking up his cell.____"_

_"__Last I heard Kim had just picked him up at the airport, but there are several areas between Angel Grove and here where cells just don't work____",_Tommy said to her.

_"__Ok, I just wanted to make sure he got in ok. Sometimes he can be as forgetfull as youwhen it comes to simple things like calling his girlfriend to let her know that his plane didn't crash and he's not dead."_She said with a chuckle.

_"__Gee thanks, well I'll have him call you when he get in so you know he's ok."_ Tommy said.

_"__Thanks Tommy, and I wouldn't mind hearing from Kim every so often either."_Kat said, ___"__Well I'm being paged so I'll talk to you later."_

_"Bye",___Tommy said into the phone before flipping it closed and slipping it into his pocket, getting in his jeep and heading home.

**----**

It was just before five p.m. when Conners car pulled into the driveway at 1992 Valencia rd. Conner got out of the car and hurried over to the passenger side to help Kira out with the cake.

"Looks like we're the only ones here." Kira said looking at the darkened house.

"Well you know what they say, it's always best to beat the crowd." Conner replied.

"You know", Kira said, "Sometimes you're as easy to read as a t-shirt."

"Yeah, but I'm so cute." Conner replied leaning toward Kira

"And incredibly sweet." Kira said leaning in also and giving Conner a kiss.

Kira unlocked the door and instructed Conner to put the cake in the kitchen as she made her way to the den and pulled the lower jaw on the Tyrranosaurus Rex model causing a secret stairwell to emerge.

"Going to check on the raptors?" Conner asked from behind her causing a jump and a little yelp from Kira.

"Christ Conner don't scare me like that", Kira said, "You're lucky I didn't send you sailing across the room."

"Oh yeah, and how would you do that? You don't have your power anymore." Conner said with a smirk.

Without even looking Kira swung her arm back and Conner yelped as the back of Kiras hand connected with his right arm. "I don't need my Ptera scream to kick your butt."

Conner just rubbed his arm while the two of them made they're way down the stairs and over to the raptor pen.

----

At about five – fifteen Jason and Kim pulled into the driveway at Tommys house. They got out of the car and Jason decided to help carry Kims bag inside along with his own.

"Kim this thing weighs a ton." Jason said almost falling over, "What do you have in this thing bricks?"

"Just some clothes", Kim laughed, "And shoes, some leotards, a few books, some photo albulms, cd's, a few dvd's, my makeup, hairbrush, hair dryer, curling iron, straightener, and my laptop."

"What no pteradactyle zord?" Jason said jokingly.

"Didn't want to burden you too much", Kim said, "It will be in the next load."

Jason had just righted himself with the bags and laughing when he laid eyes on a beautiful classic red mustang.

"Now that's a thing of beauty.", Jason said, "Whose is this?

"That's Conner's", Kim said acknowledging the car," He and Kira must already be inside."

"Why would they be in your house without you and tommy home?" Jason asked.

"Probably because they have a key."Kim said, "Kinda goes with that whole command center/ base of operations thing."

"I see", Jason said while heading into the front door of the house.

Kim walked into the house to see a cake in the kitchen, but no Conner or Kira, "They must be down in the lab."

"What would they be doing down there?" Jason asked.

"Hopefully not what they could be doing." Kim said heading into the den.

Just then a rather disheveled Kira and Conner came walking up the stairs laughing.

"What were you two doing down there?" Kim asked tapping her foot.

"We just went down to see the raptors." Both Conner and Kira said together.

"You have… raptors…..in your…. Basement?" Jason asked not quite sure what to think.

"Yeah, our raptor riders", Conner said, "You must be Jason."

"Well if I must, I must", Jason said with a smile.

"I'm Conner, red Dino, and this is my girlfriend Kira, yellow." Conner said proudly.

"I never would have guessed based on the clothes you're wearing." Jason said, " Nice to meet you both, now if you don't mind I'm really interested in meeting these raptors."

Kim, Conner and Kira, LED Jason downstairs into the lab where to Jason's surprise were three robotic raptors; one red, one blue, and one yellow.

"What's wrong with the blue one?", Jason asked pointing at the blue raptor which was sitting in the floor with it's head down while the red and yellow ones were nipping at each other playfully.

"He's taken Ethan's departure really hard." Kira said with a worried tone, "We tried to cheer him up but he misses his blue ranger."

"I've never seen machines act like that before", Jason said with a slightly confused tone in his voice.

"That's because they were programmed with raptor DNA." A voice said behind them.

They all turned around to see Tommy standing behind them wearing one of the biggest smiles either Conner or Kira had ever seen on him.

"Well if it isn't the rainbow ranger himself." Jason said jokingly pulling a slightly blushing Doctor Oliver in for a hug.

"How have you been Jason?", Tommy replied releasing him and walking over to put his arms around the waist of Kimberly.

"Good", Jason replied looking approvingly and Kim and Tommy giving each other a kiss, " Looks like you're not doing too bad yourself."

"Not at all", Tommy replied.

They all headed back upstairs making small talk and Tommy went to pick up kims bag to take it upstairs to their now shared bedroom.

"Man Kim, did you pack your zord in this thing?" Tommy groaned out while lifting kims bag causing Jason, Kira, and Conner to let out a chuckle.

"I've already heard it once today Thomas Oliver, I don't want to hear it again from you." Kim retorted," I'm gunna go start dinner, Kira wanna come help?"

"Sure", Kira said enthusiastically.

"Oh and Tommy, once you're done with that show Jason his room. Conner I think there's a game on tv so go make yourself comfortable." Kim said heading into the kitchen.


	5. Dinner

The Next Year

Chapter 5

Dinner

Jason stood in the doorway to the room that Tommy had just led him through, as he looked around the room he noticed two things; it was large, not mansion large but certainly large enough to accommodate his needs, also it was a master suite which was nice because that meant Jason didn't have to wander into the hallway at night to take a shower or use the restroom.

"Hope you like it", Tommy said

"Very much so", Jason replied.

"I got you a tv it's not much, only a 26in screen but for a bedroom it should due." Tommy said after opening an armoire and tossing Jason the remote.

"How does one wind up with friends like this?" Jason asked to himself.

"It helps when you've saved their asses more times than they care to count.", came a feminine voice from behind him.

Jason turned around to see Kim standing behind him holding two bottles of beer in her hands.

"That was supposed to be a rhetorical question", Jason said with a smile, "But I'll take the compliment."

"Well it's true", Kim said handing Jason a bottle and walking over to Tommy with the other one.

"Hey thanks Kim", Tommy said taking the bottle and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't mention it", Kim said smiling, "Dinner should be ready in about forty-five minutes."

Jason caught Tommy staring at Kim as she walked out the door putting just enough shake in her waist to catch Tommy's attention. He just shook his head as he dropped his bag onto the bead and opened it.

"That's not much stuff for moving in." Tommy said seeing that Jason only had about a weeks worth of clothes.

"Kat's going to have the rest of my clothes shipped, and she said she'd bring the rest of my possessions when she moved here." Jason told Tommy.

" I see", Tommy said, "Speaking of Kat…."

He didn't get to finish that sentence because Jason pulled his phone out of the bag and gasped when he saw he had fourteen missed calls from Kat. "Shit!", he said while pressing the callback button.

Tommy took that as his queue to leave and started heading towards the door, but right before he closed it he could here screaming coming from Jasons phone and Jason beginning to apologize profusly.

----

_"Your plane landed four and a half hours ago, I was worried sick when you didn't call and even more so when I couldn't get a hold of you!" _Kat yelled into the phone causing Jason to cringe as Tommy was shutting the door.

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, I forgot to take the phone out of my bag and I just now got a chance to start unpacking."_ Jason said awaiting the next barrage that was inevetably coming for him.

_"And just why the hell was your phone in your bag and not in your pocket!", _she yelled back at him through the phone.

He couldn't help but crack a little smile even though he knew very well he was in trouble he couldn't help but love how thick her accent got when she yelled, but finally he formulated a response, "_I didn't want to lose it. Somehow I don't think it would be appreciated if some random jo blow suddenly got his hands on the numbers and addresses of every publicly known ranger and worse the non-publicly known ones, us included."_

_"Great", _she said, "_Now I can't be mad at you anymore because you came up with an answer that actually makes sense. Besides I am quite aware of how many phone you go through either by losing them or breaking them."_

_"__I know, technology and Jason Scott don't mix", _he said___._

_"I must whole heartedly agree with that." _Kat replied trying to hold a little laugh.

_"__Hey, be nice", _Jason said trying to suppress his own smile___, "I'm your favorite power ranger, remember?"_

_"Keep telling yourself that Dino boy and see where it gets ya." _She replied not even trying to bother to hold her laughter any longer.

_"__I love you"_ He said to her through the phone.

_"I love you too, hon",_ she said___, "__Crap, I gotta go sweetie, they're paging me. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_"__I look forward to it",_ Jason said___, "Bye"._

Jason tossed his phone down onto the bed and walked out the door to go find Tommy.

___----_

Doctor Katherine Hillard sighed as she closed her phone and began walking over to the nurses station to see what was so important that it tore her away from Jason. As she turned the corner she saw one of her nurses motioning her over to her station.

"What is it Sarah? I was just about to head home for the night." Kat said looking at the nurse.

"Dr. Hillard, you're needed in room 627." The nurse told her.

The boy in room 627 was the reason Kat hadn't moved to reefside with Jason. He was an eleven year old boy who three months earlier was in a car accident with his uncle. They were t-boned by a drunk driver who ran a red light and while the uncle was killed instantly and he wound up in a coma the driver only had a broken wrist and some bruises. The only thing that made it worse was the drunk driver was NYPD, apparently his wife left him that day and he decided to drown his sorrows at a bar somehow thinking it was okay for him to drive afterwards. She had always loved kids and it broke her heart to see one in this condition, but she promised his family that she would take care of him. She walked into the room and received quite a shock to see the boys mother sitting on the bed crying with him in her arms as he looked around the room confused.

"Hey there sleepy head." Kat said, 'You're looking much better."

Through her sobs the mother looked up at Kat and muttered, "It's a miracle."

----

Conner was flipping through the channels when he felt something cold land in his lap, when he looked up he saw Kira smiling down on him.

"Thought you might be thirsty." Kira said.

Conner picked up the can of soda and looked back at Kira, "Hey thanks babe."

Upon hearing that Kiras smile turned into a smirk as she punched Conner in the arm, "Don't Call me babe, Jock."

"Ow," Conner said putting the cold soda against his arm, "I'm sorry."

Kira jumped over the back of the sofa, landed on the seat and snuggled up to Conner.

"So watcha watchin?" she asked him while walking her fingers up his chest.

"Can't really find anything good." Conner replied.

"Well I have an idea." She said to him.

"Oh yeah", Conner said as he leaned over to her and their lips met.

Conner had just pulled her on top of him when they heard the sound of a throat clearing behind them, just as quickly they shot to opposite ends of the couch and had looks on their faces like scolded thirteen year olds.

Tommy leaned over the back of the couch and looked at each of them dead in the eye, "Now I know you're young and in love but please, and by saying please I mean I'm not asking, I'm telling, keep it PG in my house."

Conner and Kira both looked at him and nodded as Jason walked into the room.

"Aw come on Tommy, cut the kids some slack", Jason said, "Are you aware how many times we caught you and Kim sucking face like neither of you had eaten in a week?"

"I never did it in my mentors house." Tommy replied.

"No… I guess you didn't", Jason said thoughtfully before snapping his fingers and pointing at tommy, "But you did do it in his zord hangar."

"And how would you know, Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Dude… zord hangar, you must be trippin if you didn't think it was monitored." Jason said barely able to contain himself.

"So you saw us?" Tommy asked beginning to go red in the face.

"Dude it was better than pay per view", Jason said, "Until Zordon would make us turn the veiwing globe off."

Tommy's face turned as red as Conners shirt, and the fact that he and Kira were doubled over in laughter didn't help any.

"So much for saving dignity", Tommy said under his breath as he threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room, and walking out onto his front porch. Just then Kim walked into the room with a shocked look on her face. She walked up to Jason and slapped him.

"You promised you would wait till dinner to embarrass him.", she huffed.

"I couldn't help it", Jason said, "I was just so perfect."

Kim just looked at Jason, gave a little pout, and marched back into the kitchen.

Jason looked at the two eightteen year olds, "As you were", he said before he walked outside to join Tommy on the porch.

"Hey", Jason said stepping out on to the porch as Tommy just looked at him with just a hint of green in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to be a responsible adult when everytime I turn around I'm reminded of the irresponsible teenager I was?" Tommy asked with a hint of ice in his voice.

Jason looked at Tommy and shook his head, "You were a responsible teenager, but remember no matter how responsible you were, you were still a teenager."

Tommy sighed and looked down into his almost empty beer, "Just because I saved the world on an almost daily basis did not make me responsible. Hell, remember that time I was late to a battle because I left my morpher at home laying on my bed?"

Jason smiled and leaned back against the porch railing, "Definitely not one of your finer moments."

"And to make matters worse", Tommy said as he took the last swig of his beer, "I had to spend ten minutes convincing my mom that it was just a toy."

"That", Jason said, "I did not know.___"_

"She was always wondering why I would disappear for hours or even sometimes days, and when I did come home I had cuts and bruises, or some other type of injury." Tommy said.

"We all had to suffer through that, bro." Jason replied.

Jason went to take a drink of his beer and had just gotten the bottle to his lips when this strange greenish yellow portal appeared. His eyes widend as a female figure appeared out of the portal causing Jason to drop his beer and fall into a fighting stance.

The woman looked down at her beer stained clothes, then she looked up at the original red ranger, "These are dry clean only", she stammered out.

Jason heard a sound and turned around to see Tommy lieing on the porch holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy", he said to the laughing Tommy,"But would someone please tell me what the hell just happened."

"That's….. Elsa", Tommy muttered out through his laughing, "She's my boss….. and you just….. spilt beer all over her."

Jasons eyes widened in horror to the fact that he had just put beer all over the former villian/ Tommy's friend and boss,"I'm……. so sorry, here let me help."

"I've had quite enough help from you Mister Scott, "Besides this isn't really a good way for the original red power ranger to make a good imression."

"You'll have to forgive him", Tommy said, "He's not used to seeing people just appear out of thin air without having to fight them."

"Dinner's ready", they heard Kim call frim the dining room.

___----_

Dinner for the most part had gone fairly well, and luckily for Tommy Jason had decided not to embarrass him too badly in front of his boss, Conner and Kira we largely paying attention to each other, and Kim and Elsa were having a conversation about what she expects from Kim as an instructor. The food was a favorite of Jasons, Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, and the conversation had been pretty good with ranger and villian stories as well as some good nature d ribbing.

After a few minutes Conner and Kira stood up,"We have to go", Conner said putting his arm around Kira, "Classes and all."

"Speaking of classes, I should head out too." Elsa said.

"Need a ride?" Tommy asked.

"No, I called a cab earlier. It should be here any minute." Elsa replied.

Kim and Tommy walked Conner, Kira, and Elsa to the door and took turns giving each other hugs berfore they departed. As they walked back into the dining room with Jason the phone began to ring.

_"__Hello", _Kim said answering the phone.

_"Hey Kim it's Kat",_came the reply___, "__Is Jason around?"_

_"__Yeah", _Kim said___, "Hold on I'll put you on speaker."_

Kim pushed a button and hung the handset up switching the phone to speaker mode.

_"Jason?", _Kat asked.

_"__Right here", _he replied.

_"I have great news."_She said___, "__You remember when I told you about Derrick Summers?"_

_"__Yeah, the Comatose boy you wanted to look after."_ Jason stated.

_"Right", _Kat said___, "__He woke up today, so I'll be moving out there as soon as I get him set up for rehab."_

_"__That's great", _Tommy said to the phone,___ "When can we expect you?"_

_"In about two weeks, and I need to find an apartment."_ Kat said.

_"__Like hell you will!" _Kim yelled into the phone,___ "You'll stay right here with me, Tommy, and Jason._

_"I wouldn't want to impose.", _Kat said sadly into the phone.

_"__You know how Kim is", _Tommy said___, "And besides we have plenty of room."_

_"Well…..", _Kat said as Kim cut her off.

_"__Good, then it's settled. We'll see you in about two weeks." _Kim said smiling.

_"I guess so", _Kat said___, "__I really love you guys."_

_"__We love you too",_ Kim Tommy and Jason all said together.

After a few minutes they got off the phone and started getting ready for bed. Jason walked into his room, and sat down on the bed thinking he was about to take a step in his relationship he was not yet ready for.

---------------

A/N: Corrected some errors that slipped past me. While I do try I've always had some issues with grammer and a sinus headache and screaming five yr old don't help. I want to give you quality stories so if you see any errors that really bug you feel free to let me know so I can correct, with no hard feelings, I promise.


	6. A new day in Reefside

The Next Year

Chapter 6

A New Day in Reefside

-----------

_Jason had just finished a long day training his newest class of black belts, and was in the office changing clothes when his cell phone began to ring._

"_**Hello"**__, he said while putting his gi and belt into his bag._

"_**Yes, I'm looking for a Mister Jason Scott." **__the voice said from the other end._

"_**Speaking" **__Jason replied._

"_**I'm Officer Zimmerman, NYPD"**__, came the reply, __**"Do you know a Miss Trini Kwan?"**_

"_**She's my fiance"**__, Jason said beginning to feel a cold chill run down his spine._

"_**Mr. Scott, you may want to get to the hospital…… There's been an accident."**_

Jason sat straight up in bed breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. Once he got his bearings, he decided to get up.

"It doesn't look like I'm getting any more sleep." He muttered to himself.

He groaned as he stood up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

----

Kim and Tommy had just pulled into a parking space at Reefside High and decided to finish what little remained from their drive thru breakfast.

"Do you think I made a mistake last night?" Kim asked as she reached into the bag to fish out her hash browns.

"What do you mean beautiful?" came Tommy's response.

"Telling Kat to move in with us, because after that Jason was kind of withdrawn." Kim said hanging her head a little low.

"I know what you mean", Tommy said, "But I wouldn't worry too much about it, Things have a tendency to work out in the end."

"Man I love you", she said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

----

After about thirty minutes Jason stepped out of his shower and grabbed a towel to clean off. He rubbed the steam off the mirror and gasped because for a split second he thought he saw a beautiful Asian women staring at him with her hands on her hips, but when he took a second glance he was just staring at himself.

"Pull it together Jase." He said to himself as he dried his hair, "It was just a dream."

After a shave and getting dressed he wandered downstairs to find some breakfast, but not knowing where anything was in the kitchen made the task slightly difficult. After a couple of minutes he has tracked down a bowl and a spoon, now all he needed was to find some cereal.

"Hopefully Kim's going to rearrange this man's kitchen, nothing makes sense." Jason sighed finding the cereal box, but when he opened the fridge there was no milk, "Great, guess I'll walk to the nearest restaurant."

When he turned around to go get his shoes he saw an envelope laying on the counter with a set of keys next to it. Jason opened the envelope and smile at the girly handwriting on the pink piece of paper.

"_Jason,_

_Hope you're doing well this morning. Tommy and I drove to work together this morning so he left you his jeep to use and I suggest you use it. We have a surprise for you, but Haley wants you to come by the cybercafé. She's sorry she couldn't make it last night but wants to say hi. We'll be home after my practice, and we're bringing pizza so don't worry about what we're eating tonight._

_ Love Kim"_

"Well I'm sure Haley has something to eat." He said grabbing the keys and walking upstairs to get ready for his first full day in Reefside.

----

Conner winced as the sun hit him straight in the face with its full force. Conner forcefully opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Kira wonderfully wrapped around him. After a few minutes he very carefully disentangled himself from Kira making sure not to wake her and walked into their bathroom to take his morning shower.

"C..Conner", he heard just as he got to the door.

"Morning babe", he said turning around and smiling at the sight of her form.

"Mm… don't call me babe", she said with a slight smile.

Conner smiled, he knew she didn't mind him calling her "babe" but it had become kind of an inside joke between them over the last year, "Sorry sweetheart", he came back with.

"Did we find your Tyrranodrones?" she asked with the best seductive smile she could muster while half asleep.

"And then some", he said walking back over to the bed and sitting next to her, "It was incredible."

Kira opened her eyes fully and looked and the well toned chest of her boyfriend, "I think we can do better."

"Oh really", Conner replied feigning shock.

"Yup, and besides we don't have class for another three hours.", she said grabbing him and pulling him back into the bed.

----

Jason pulled into the parking lot of Haley's Cyberspace. Luckily since school was in session there weren't any other people there so he parked right out front. He got out of the jeep and walked in the door noticing most of the computers were still turned off.

"Hey stranger", Haley said walking out of the back with a fresh pot of coffee.

"Long time no see", Jason replied.

Haley watched Jason eye the coffee and pulled two mugs off her shelf and proceeded to fill them.

"You read my mind", Jason said as he walked up to the bar.

"It helps to be observant in my line of work." She said pushing one of the mugs over to him.

Jason took the mug, held it up to his nose, and took a whiff of the pleasant aroma, "You know someone else told me that yesterday."

"Then we're in agreement." Haley said taking a drink of her coffee.

"I guess so", Jason said right before he downed his entire mug.

"Whoa, slow down there Tex." Haley said, "You do realize that was hot right?"

"Old habit", Jason said with a smile.

"I see", Haley said, "So how was dinner last night?"

"Pretty good, I embarrassed Tommy in front of Conner and Kira, spilt beer on Tommy's boss, and had my girlfriend ordered to move in by Kim." Jason said with a sigh.

"Wow", was all Haley could say, "Sorry I missed it.

"Yeah it was pretty overwhelming for my first night here." Jason said making a small attempt to laugh.

"So what's first on your agenda today?" Haley asked.

"Well I figured I start small and see if I can find a car." Jason said, "I doubt Tommy's going to keep letting use his jeep."

"Oh that reminds me, Tommy and Kim have a surprise for you", Haley said as she began walking towards the back, "Come with me."

After a few minutes they emerged from the kitchen and into a garage where Jason saw a red 1969 Charger with black racing stripes and a gold under trim.

"Surprise!", Haley said with a smile.

"Who, what, why?" Jason muttered.

"They picked it up for you when you first called and told them you were moving here." Haley said looking at Jason who was grinning from ear to ear.

"This must have cost a fortune", Jason said.

"Actually Tommy got it pretty cheap, but it was kind of a heap when he brought it to me to fix up." She replied as she showed him a picture of the dilapidated shell it once was.

"I love it!" Jason said picking Haley up and spinning her around, "Let's go for a test drive."

"I can't, someone has to be here to run the café." Haley said slightly disappointed, "Leave Tommy's keys with me and go have some fun."

Jason opened the driver side door and sank into the leather bucket seat. He let out a small giggle while running his hands over the steering wheel and dashboard. Haley opened the garage door before waving at Jason and walking back to finish her cup of coffee.

"Wow", Jason said as he stepped on the clutch and turned the key bringing the engine roaring to life.

----

Tommy sat down with Kim to have lunch as she began unpacking what they were going to be eating.

"What's wrong Kim?" Tommy asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she returned.

"I can tell", he replied.

"Oh so being the greatest power ranger to ever live isn't enough for you anymore? You had to go and become a mind reader too." Kim retorted.

"No", he said, "But I do speak fluent Kim."

"Alright, you got me" she said, "I'm just worried about Jason."

"Jason will be alright", he said, "He just needs to settle in."

"You know what Mister know it all", she said before being interrupted.

"That's Dr. know it all", he shot back with a smile.

"Whatever", she replied, "The fact is, last time I checked you were a doctor of paleontology not psychology."

"Ouch", he said trying to look hurt.

Tommy's cell began to ring with Haley's ring tone.

"Guess that means Jason got his present." Tommy said as he pressed the talk button.

"_Hello"_, he said into the phone

"_He loves it.",_ said the voice on the other end.

"_I knew he would" _, Tommy said.

"_He's out driving it right now."_ She said, "_Gotta go, first customers are here." _

"_Alright, see ya later." _Tommy said hanging up the phone.

"So I take it he likes that car." Kim said

----

Jason arrived back at the house at about twp pm. He turned off the car and went to the trunk to grab the bags from the grocery store. He made his way into the house and put the bags on the counter, except for the milk which he put in the fridge.

"Well now that that's done let's see what's on the tube." Jason said to himself.

He grabbed a soda from the fridge and got settled in on the couch, picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. He found a documentary on the power rangers and thought it might be amusing to see what all the public had on them. Within ten minutes he was fast asleep.

_----_

_Jason ran franticly in to the emergency room at the hospital the officer had told him._

"_I'm looking for my fiancé, Trini Kwan." He heaved out between heavy breaths._

"_I'm afraid she's in surgery right now Mr.…"_

"_Scott" he finished, "How is she?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't know sir", the nurse replied, "If you will please follow me I'll take you to the O.R. waiting room."_

_After several hours Jason sat down finally exhausted from pacing while waiting for news. Another thirty minutes later a doctor came out into the room._

"_Mr. Scott", he said._

"_Yes", Jason answered shakily, "How's Trini?"_

"_Her injuries were extensive", he said, "Broken neck, fractured cranium, three broken ribs, and massive internal hemorrhaging. I'm sorry, but she didn't make it._

_Jason felt his legs give out and fell to the floor sobbing at the doctor's feet._

"_Jason?", he heard a female voice call from behind him._

"_K..Kat", he looked into her eyes, "Trini…. Trini's gone" and fell back into tears._

"_Come on", she said pulling Jason up by the arm, "Let's get you home, we'll deal with this after you've had some rest."_

"_NO!" Jason responded jerking his arm away from her, "I want to see her" he demanded "NOW!"_

_Kat looked up at the doctor and said, "Mister Scott and Miss Kwan are very good friends of mine, if you don't mind giving us a minute alone I'll calm him down and take him home. My shift is about over anyways._

"_Very well, but anymore outbursts like that last one and we'll have to call security", The doctor stated before leaving the room._

_Kat turned back to Jason and grabbed his arm again, "We're getting out of her and you are resting even if I have to knock your ass out."_

"_I don't think so", Jason hissed back._

"_Fine, we'll do this the hard way then", she said twisting his arm behind his back and marching him screaming and protesting out the door, through the hospital, and to her car, "We'll handle this tomorrow", she said as she shoved him inside and shut the door._

_______

Hey look at that, another update. Remember I love reviews so keep them coming.


	7. Confessions and Resolutions

The Next Year

Chaper 7

Confessions and Resolutions

----

Jason awoke with a startle from kims shaking of him. He looked around franticly for a moment before resting on Kims concerned eyes. He sighed because if he knew Kim (And he did), it was now time to come clean about everything.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Fine", he replied.

"Liar", she said, "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing", he said trying to choose his words carefully, "It was just a dream."

"Just a dream", Kim said, "I don't buy it", she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the office, sat him down in a chair and took the one opposite.

"What the hell was that for?", he asked rubbing his ear.

"Spill", she said looking him right in the eye.

"There's nothing to spill, I just had a bad dream", he said, "That's all."

"Jason Lee Scott", she said, her voice beginning to raise, "You can lie to yourself and you can lie to Tommy but you can't lie to me. In the twenty years we've known each other you never been able to lie to me."

"Damn pinks and their damned intuition." Jason grumbled.

"I'm not just any damned pink", she said, "I'm the original pink."

Jason just sighed as it dawned on his there was no way out of this situation," Fine, I'm having dreams about Trini."

"What kind of dreams?" Kim asked.

"The kind where I lost her", Jason replied with a deadpanned expression. "They start every time I think about moving with Kat."

"And how do they make you feel?" Kim asked.

"Guilty", Jason answered, "At first I felt like I was cheating on her, but then I realized since she's gone that's not possible."

"Go on", Kim said listening to every word he said.

"Now I get this feeling that I'm slowly replacing her, and it's just not right", Jason finished.

"Jason, I can only imagine how hard it was for you", she said sadly, "I know it ripped a hole in my heart when I found out, but that was three years ago and it's time to let someone else into your heart."

"But…", Jason tried to get out.

"No buts, by being with Kat you're not replacing Trini, you're healing and that's what you need to do." Kim stated.

"It doesn't always feel that way, Kat's special to me and I love her, but these feelings are what's holding me back and I'm afraid if I can't commit to her then I'll lose her too."

"I think I understand", Kim said taking Jasons hand, "I know it's hard for you, but now's the time to take the next step. She's moving across the country just to be with you, and it's time to be with her if you're ever going to."

"You're right", Jason told her while hanging his head.

Kim got up and started heading towards the door, when she paused and looked back at the still sulking Jason.

"I have and idea that will make you feel better", she said to him.

"Yeah, what", he somberly replied.

"Meet me in the back yard in five minutes", she said with a twinkle in her eye," I'm gunna kick your ass."

----

Tommy sat at the bar at Hailey's Cyberspace enjoying a mocha shake and talking to hailey. The place was pretty much empty except for Cassidy and Devon who were making out on the sofa.

"And I thought Conner and Kira were bad", Tommy said lightheartedly.

Hailey just smiled and replied, "That's what happens when you get what you've been pining for."

"I was never that bad", he said, "Never."

"That's not what I heard", Hailey said letting out a little chuckle.

"He didn't", Tommy said with a groan.

"He did", Hailey replied trying not to laugh, "Really Tommy, the zord hangar?"

"Well Zordon didn't have a comfortable sofa and fifty-two inch television to do it in front of.

"Touche", Haley said.

The door opened and two figures walked into the café, one was wearing a red shirt and had brown hair with blonde streaks and the other wore a yellow dress and was beginning to show the signs of pregnancy.

"Well, I'll be damned", Tommy said while standing up, "What are you two doing here?"

The woman in yellow gave him a smile, "We just bought some property, to build a house on."

"So much for the surprise", the man in red said.

"Oh Andros give it a rest", she replied.

"Nobody was supposed to know we were here till we got settled in." Andros said.

"So you're moving to reefside", Tommy replied with a small smile.

"Yeah", the woman said rubbing her stomach, "Finally got Mr. Space Ranger here to officially retire about a month an a half ago."

"Yeah, the whole your child and I will never forgive you if you get blasted to spacedust trip", Andros added.

"Let me guess, that's you found out?" Tommy asked.

"Something like that", Andros muttered, "Ashley here can be quite persuasive."

"You don't say", Tommy replied, "And, what was your reaction?"

"He fainted", Ashley giggled out.

"Wow", Tommy said laughing, "The great redeemer of Astronema faints at the thought of a baby."

"Well, I'm sure one day we'll see how you react", Haley cut in.

"And then there's you", Tommy replied.

"Oh no", Haley said throwing her hands in the air, "Don't you dare drag me into this."

Tommy let out a gasp when he saw the clock on the wall read 5:45pm, "Crap, sorry guys but I have to pickup dinner and head home. Kim's going to kill me if I'm too late." He grabed his keys off the counter and rushed out the door.

----

Conner and Kira arrived home that evening to find their front door busted in.

"What the hell happened here?" Conner gasped out.

They entered the apartment carefully just in case someone was still there.

Kira looked around taking in all the damage, "Man this place is trashed."

Conner headed into the bedroom while Kira started checking things out in the living room.

"Looks like the got the t.v., stereo, and dvd player", she called into the bedroom.

"They took the t.v. back here and both laptops", conner replied.

"Call Haley", Kira said, "She can retrieve the lap…… Oh my God!"

Conner rushed out of the bedroom to see what was wrong and was greeted with a sight that made his heart wrench. Kira was kneeling over the guitar her grandmother gave her, and staring at the broken neck where it had obviously been stepped on.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry", Conner said in a comforting voice.

"My grandmother gave me this when I started high school", she said beginning to whimper, "It was the last time I saw here before she died."

Kira fell to her knees beginning to cry as conner knelt down in front of her, "Hey, maybe we can fix it."

Out of frustration kira let out a scream and then covered her mouth in shock as Conner went flying into the next room.

"Conner, are you ok?" she gasped out forgetting about her guitar and rushing to his side.

"Yeah, I just feel like I was hit by a wrecking ball", he replied, How did you…?"

"I…. I don't know", she said still a little shaken, "Maybe we should call Dr. O."

"After we call the police", Conner said as Kira helped him up.

----

Tommy set the pizzas down as a tired and sweaty Kim and Jason walked intothe kitchen to grab plates.

"What happened to you two?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Had to blow off some steam", Jason replied.

"And he still can't beat me", Kim stated with a sarisfied tone in her voice.

"She played the go easy because I'm a girl card I assume." Tommy said as he smiled.

"Something like that", Jason replied while rubbinghid shoulder.

Tommy felt his cell start to vibrate and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"_Dr. O, we need your help", _came Conners slighty desperate response.

"Calm down Conner, what happened?" Tommy said shaking his head.

"_Our apartment was broken into, they took the laptops"_ Conner said.

Tommy sighed, "I'll activate the retrieval program but the teleportation system hasn't been tested yet."

"_One other thing" _ Conner said, "_Kira did her Ptera scream and knocked me into the next room. I thought our powers were gone."_

"It's a long story", Tommy said, "Have her keep her emotions in check and if she does it again head over."

Tommy said his his goodbyes and hung up the phone, "Let's eat", he said while opening the pizza box.

----

Jason was getting into bed with a considerable amount of fear. If the last twenty-four hours were any indication, he was in for a rough night. Truth be told he was exhausted and within a few minutes had drifted off to sleep.

_----_

"_**Where am i?" **__Jason asked standing in a bright space._

_He noticed in contrast to the white area there were yellow sparkles floating around. He walked around for a minute observing this when they started to move and come together._

"_**What the hell?"**__ he asked to nobody in particular_

"_**Well that's not exactly the gretting I was expecting"**__, a voice called out as none other than Trini Kwan stepped out of the yellow light, __**"Hello Jason."**_

"_**I must be dreaming"**__, Jason said with a lok of total shock on his face as he ran up to embrace her._

"_**Yes and no"**__, she replied, __**"You are asleep, but I am really here."**_

"_**Why?" **__Jason asked while his eyes were beginningto tear up._

"_**To tell you how big of an idiot you're being"**__, she replied in a stern voice._

_---_

**A/N: Sorry bout the long update, been working a lot of overtime. As always I love reviews, and the next chapter will pick upwhen Kat comes to town. Don't worry all loose ends will be answered in the next update.**


	8. Making Repairs

A/N: We are now two weeks after the last chapter, and as always I do not own PR. Sorry about the long update but I have had various issues with everything going on.

The Next Year

Chapter 8

Making Repairs

----

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as his last class of the day left his classroom. Today promised to be quite interesting since his ex-girlfriend who was now his current girlfriend invited his ex-girlfriend who is now Jason's girlfriend to live with them. He started putting papers into his bag when he saw a shadow appear on his desk.

"Hey Elsa", he said, "What can I do for you?"

Elsa motioned at the door with her index finger and a boy wearing a leather jacket with long black hair entered the classroom.

"Dr. Oliver, this is Jeremy Hanson", she said grabbing him by the shoulder, "He has detention for starting a fight and I thought with your unique experience reining in kids that you might be able to actually help him instead of just punishing him."

Tommy looked at the kid in a way that could only be described as sizing him up, and then turned back to Elsa. "How are his grades?" He asked.

"Let's say that needs improvement would be an improvement", Elsa replied, "But I haven't written him off quite yet and I know if anybody can help him it's you."

"Alright Elsa, I'll take a stab at it and see what we can do, but I can only help if he's willing to accept" Tommy replied looking past Elsa and straight at Jeremy.

"That's all I ask", Elsa replied as she turned and left the room. "Maybe it would be a good idea for him to meet a couple of the last students that were brought to you as troubled, you know give him some people closer to his age to look up too."

Tommy scowled a bit trying not to think about someone looking up to Conner as he motioned for Jeremy to follow him. Jeremy noticed that they were heading to the gym and not the usual detention classroom. He watched as Dr. Oliver pulled out some of Coach Harts gymnastics mats and pushed the balance beam out of the way.

"Won't Coach Hart be upset with you for messing with her stuff?" he said cockily, hoping to unnerve the seemingly stoic Dr. Oliver.

"I think I'll let him slide this time", he heard a female voice come from behind him.

"Hey Kim", Tommy said as he finished pushing the balance beam against the wall, "Meet Jeremy, he's my newest detention project from Elsa."

"Just don't let this one wind up like the last project", she giggled out.

"What's she talking about?" Jeremy asked kind of irritated at being the butt of some kind of joke.

"Let's just say that for some reason I became the cool older brother they always wanted to hang out with", Tommy replied while staring at Kim. She swallowed as she saw a glint of green in his eyes and knew it was time to remove herself from the conversation.

"Well I have to go get things ready for Kat, See you at home handsome, and here's your bag."

"Thanks, and I'll see you later Beautiful."

Jeremy stared slightly dumbstruck looking at his science teacher in a whole new light. "You and Coach Hart?" he asked and Tommy simply nodded, "Dude teach me."

"First, don't call me dude; second, it's a long story, and third if you want to get the girl you've got to impress her and being a bully doesn't cut it."

"It worked fine in LA", Jeremy retorted.

"It doesn't here", Tommy replied while stepping onto the mat. "Now at one time I was something of a bully myself."

"Sorry doc, but I don't buy it, I mean you're a science geek", Jeremy replied skeptically.

"It's true", Tommy said slightly sad, "I did a lot of harm to some very good people, and I almost took it too far."

"And what happened?"

"Those same good people that I hurt banded together to show me the error of my ways", he responded, "And now they're my best friends and ones my girlfriend."

"You mean you hurt Coach Hart?"

"Perhaps her most of all", he said hanging his head down.

"And yet she forgave you", Jeremy said.

"She knew that I wasn't me and fought to convince the others, but enough of walking down memory lane. I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening" Jeremy said.

"Land one punch on me and I'll wipe your slate clean", Tommy offered.

"You're serious? You want me to hit you, but you're a teacher and I'll get expelled for that."

"Not today", Tommy said, "This is a one time and one time only offer. Hit me and your school record becomes spotless."

Jeremy stepped onto the mat and made a fist and threw it out before he could convince himself otherwise. Much to his surprise his fist didn't connect with anything but air. "Try again", Tommy offered and again and again Jeremy tried and failed to land one punch on the good Dr. Oliver. After a couple of minutes Jeremy was getting winded and gave up, "You're fast for a science geek." Tommy smirked slightly and walked over to his bag. Once there he pulled out what Jeremy recognized as a black karate belt with six striped embroidered into it.

"That's not fair", Jeremy huffed, "You knew I didn't have a chance."

"One of the first things that martial arts, teaches is to never make an assumption about your opponent. You may have gotten me but I knew either way it would make a point."

"So, what now?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm still willing to help you clean your slate but this time you have to work for it. Bring your grades up and stop bullying the students, and I'll not only get you back in good standings, but I'll even train you if you like", Tommy answered.

----

Jason pulled into the driveway of the house he now shared with Tommy and Kim. He got out of the car and began walking up to the house when suddenly a pink clad blonde was wrapped around his neck. She released his neck and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and walking towards the house.

"Hey pinkie", he said with a smile which quickly faded as a sponge came flying at him. "Hey, what gives?"

"Just because she's a pink doesn't mean you can name her after a mentally challenged mouse" said Kim with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Hey, wait a minute, I call you that too", Jason said surprised.

"Jason honey", Kat said, "She was kidding. I love you but sometimes you can be so thick."

"Oh", was all Jason said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Well now that my big strong man is here, he can carry my bags up to my room", Kat said with a smile.

Kat and Kim giggled amongst themselves as Jason carried their bags to what will now be their shared bedroom. He set the bags down on the bed and noticed a slight grumble in his stomach. Once he got downstairs he went straight to the kitchen only to find two women blocking the doorway.

"Oh no mister", Kim said with her hands on her hips, "We're going out to dinner when Tommy gets back so go get cleaned up and ready to go."

Jason sighed in defeat as he went upstairs to comply with Kim's order. He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

----

"So he's really ok with this?" Kat asked still unsure about the current living situation, "I mean I can find an apartment in town if it would be easier."

Kim scowled at Kat for a moment, "It probably would be easier, but no progress would be made."

"And you're comfortable with the living arrangement?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Well, you know", Kat said, "Our past."

Kim waved her hand dismissively, "We put that to bed years ago." Kim pulled Kat into a hug, "Besides, you don't think I want to be the only female living with Tommy and Jason do you?"

Kat pulled her hand up to her mouth and chuckled slightly, "No, I guess not."

"So there we have it."

"So how's coaching?" Kat asked.

"It's going to be a long couple of months, but I think I can pull the team together."

"Hey ladies", came Tommy's voice as he entered the house.

"Tommy", Kat practically squealed as she ran to Tommy to give him a hug.

"Hi Kat", Tommy said through her embrace, "I see you got here ok."

Kat grimaced slightly, "Well I did have some car trouble about halfway through the trip, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Kat how many time must I tell you", Tommy said while grinning, "You're not driving Wind Chaser anymore."

Kat stuck her tongue out at Tommy and punched him in the arm, "Not funny."

Tommy laughed as he said, "You're the only person I know who's managed to blow the engine of a zord."

Kim giggled slightly as Kat started to turn red, "I'm sure there's a story there somewhere."

"Let's just say that we were without fully functional arms for the megazord for nearly a week before Alpha got her zord fixed", Tommy said biting back laughter.

"Oh yeah" Kat finally spit out, "And what about the time you got the steeple of the Angel Grove Church impaled in your tire."

"And you and Tanya just sat back and laughed at us while Adam and I changed a thirty foot tire", Tommy retorted still trying not to laugh.

"How exactly did you get a steeple stuck in your tire?" Kim asked slightly confused.

"He ran over the church", Kat responded practically out of breath from laughing.

"I was avoiding a bomb, and it wasn't the whole steeple, it was just the lightning rod."

"What'd I miss", Jason asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Some very interesting zord mishaps", Kim choked out.

"Oh you mean like the time Tommy's dragonzord tripped on an underwater power cable and shut down power to the entire harbor."

Jason looked proudly at Tommy who began to furrow his brow while Kat and Kim were holding on to each other for support from laughing so hard.

"I remember that", Kim snorted out through laughter.

All of a sudden a light bulb went off in Tommy's head, "I seem to remember someone having to clean his red dragonzord with a toothbrush to get all the sugar out of the transformation gears."

"Hey that wasn't my fault", Jason protested, "I was knocked into it by Goldar."

By this time Kim had given up hanging on to Kat and was now on the floor clutching her stomach, and a slightly bewildered Kat asked, "How did you get your zord covered in sugar?"

"In the middle of his transformation to warrior mode Goldar knocked him through the soda factory", Kim said short of breath from laughing so hard.

"Alright, that's enough", Tommy said, "We really need to get going if we're going to make our reservations."

----

Kira sighed as she entered her apartment and found it empty. For the last few days Conned had been trying to raise funds for his soccer camp, and hadn't been home till late, so she decided she would take a shower to relax from the day she had at school. The apartment had been cleaned but many of the items in it were either stolen like the TV's, stereo, and laptops or broken like Conner's soccer trophy and her guitar. She was happy to get the laptops back, and chuckled slightly while trying to imagine the look on the thieves faces when they magically disappeared. She grabbed a towel out of the closet and went into the bathroom. She stepped out of the hot relaxing shower and dried off before she went out to the bedroom to get some comfortable clothes. Once she got there she realized that her favorite sweats were out on the couch, so she went to go fetch them. When she got to the living room she was greeted by a very surprised looking Conner, who was holding a guitar with a Bow around its neck. She knew that Conner was staring at her naked form but she was too engrossed by the guitar to make a comment. Upon closer inspection Kira noticed that this wasn't a new guitar, but her old one with the neck skillfully repaired. She squealed in delight and flung herself at Conner making sure to kiss and thank him about a thousand times.

"So how did you get this done?" Kira asked still excited.

"A friend of my uncle owns an instrument shop", Conner replied, "And when he heard what had happened, he was eager to help distraught, pretty young girl."

"He did a wonderful job", she said giving him a kiss on the cheek,"And so did you."

Kira took Conner's arm and started leading him toward the bedroom. He looked her straight in the eye as they neared the door and asked, "Tyrannodrones?" Kira giggled as she brushed a stray hair out of her face to look at him a little better, "Tyrannodrones", she replied as she pulled him in and shut the door. It started with a few pleasured moans and a few minutes later ended with a scream and Conner flying through the bedroom wall.

----

**A/N: Again I apologize for the long update. I'll try and get the next chapter out in a timely fashion. **


	9. Something Old

**THE NEXT YEAR**

**Chapter 9**

**Something Old**

----

Tommy, Kim, Kat, and Jason were sitting around the table of a very nice restaurant having a very nice time, even though they got looked at funny every so often by other patrons. The reminisced about old times, and what current plans are.

"So Tommy", Kat started, "What finally made you get rid of the hair?"

"It wasn't by choice", Tommy mumbled.

Jason leaned in and whispered, "This is a great one", into her ear.

Kat looked at Tommy with expectant eyes.

"No, forget it", Tommy said, "It's too painful."

"I know you were attached to your hair, but."

"No, he means it was 'really' painful", Jason said beginning to chuckle.

"You would know Jase, you were there."

"Yes, and it's one of the funniest thing I'd seen in years", Jason responded.

"Jason", Kim said while pinching the bridge of her nose, "Don't make him tell it, every time he tells it you get hurt."

Jason saw Tommy staring him down, with a slight green glint in his eye. Even Jason knew when his eyes were green it was best not to cross him.

"That's still the creepiest thing I've ever seen", Kat said flinching slightly.

Kim took Tommy's hand and he immediately snapped out of it. "At least he didn't laugh this time. That still sends shivers down my spine."

Tommy's phone vibrated and he slid it out of his pocket, he checked the caller ID and saw Kira's number. He sighed as he excused himself from the table and walked out to the parking lot.

"This had better be an emergency", he said sternly into his phone.

"_We're leaving the hospital, I sent Conner flying through a wall and he has a slight concussion", _Kira said.

"You did what?" Tommy asked, "Head to my house, we'll call Haley and meet you there."

"_Thanks Dr. O"_, Kira said as she hung up the phone.

Tommy walked back into the restaurant with a grim look on his face. The others saw it and knew something came up, something that has to with multi colored spandex and helmets. Tommy sat down and spoke very lowly to those around him.

"We have a situation; Kira just threw Conner through a wall."

Jason whistled and Kat looked slightly perplexed, "What's the emergency? I've thrown things through walls."

"With your voice" Tommy questioned sharply.

"Uh no", Kat admitted, "How did she do that?"

"Not here", Tommy said, "I'll explain later."

Tommy flagged down the waiter and asked for the check. Once that was paid they made their way out to Tommy's jeep to head back to the house. Tommy pulled out his cell to call Hailey as they pulled out of the parking lot.

----

"Do you think he'll be surprised to see us?" A male voice asked sitting on the couch in Tommy and Kim's living room.

"I think he'll be more surprised by his present", said a second, female voice.

"Quiet, I hear someone coming", the male voice said as someone opened the door to the house.

They jumped up to yell surprise but come face to face with a young couple with a shocked look on their faces.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"We're friends of Dr. O", the young woman said.

"They're Part of Tommy's new team", the older woman said.

"Oh", the man said as he looked them up and down, "Let me guess, red and yellow."

"How did you know?" Conner asked slightly confused.

The woman looked over at Kira, "Is he always so easily confused?"

"Sometimes", Kira answered, "But right now he has a concussion."

"What happened to give a power ranger a concussion?" the man asked, "Oh by the way I'm Rocky, and this is my wife Aisha."

"I'm Kira, and this is my boyfriend Conner. As far as the concussion, it's kind of my fault."

"What did you do, hit him with a frying pan?" Rocky joked.

"I flung him through a wall", Kira responded, "By accident I promise."

"Of course it was", Aisha chimed in, "Please forgive my husband sometimes his mouth is as big as his stomach."

"Ain't that the truth", a commanding voice said.

The group turned and saw Tommy, Kim, Jason, a blonde they only assumed was Kat, and Haley stood in the entryway of the house. Tommy stepped forward and grabbed Rocky by the front of the shirt.

"You have a lot of explaining to do", Tommy said coldly.

"What, what did I do?" Rocky asked slightly panicked.

"You didn't call before you came in; if you had we would have invited you to dinner", Tommy said as he cracked a small smile and pulled Rocky into a hug.

"Aw man, we missed the food", Rocky whined as Tommy let go of him.

Tommy looked at Aisha, "I suppose you were here to surprise me."

"Uh Dr. O", Kira said, "I don't mean to be a wet blanket, but I would like to find out why I'm screaming my boyfriend through walls."

"I guess we should move this powwow down to the lab", Haley commented, "The testing chamber still down there?"

"Yeah", Tommy said, "Haven't used it in a while, but it is there."

The group headed down the stairs and into the lab where Aisha shrieked as she was nuzzled by a yellow mechanical raptor. Kira rushed up and calmed the distressed dinosaur down before it panicked from the shriek while everyone else took time to chuckle at Aisha.

"That is so not funny", Aisha exclaimed.

"Yes it is", her husband stated.

Kim stifled a slight giggle as she lightly punched Tommy in the arm, "You should have warned her."

"Sorry", Tommy said, "So used to them being here, I tend to forget that it may not be quite normal."

"Alright", Haley said, "Everyone upstairs, I'm sure that Kira doesn't need a bunch of people staring at her while we do this."

Haley placed sensors on her as everyone started to head back upstairs. Before they could get away she grabbed Conner and Tommy by the arms and dragged them back towards Kira. They both grunted as Hailey sat them down on the table next to Kira.

"What was that for", Conner asked indignantly.

"I thought you were sending us away", Tommy said.

"No, I was sending them away", Haley said in an all business tone of voice, "You two however are going to stay here, take your shirts off so I can attach these sensors, and wait for your turn in the chamber."

"We haven't shown any symptoms of our abilities returning, what do you need us for?" Tommy asked.

"Last time I checked the both of you had used Dino gems, and if Ethan and Trent were here they would be right on this table with you."

Haley looked at Kira and Conner, "So what happened to cause her to scream?"

Conner looked up mindlessly, "We were looking for Tyrannodrones."

"You were what?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Not real Tyrannodrones", Kira comment as she started to blush, "You know, um in the bed."

Tommy's eyes widened in horror as he stood up and began pacing. "Oh God, I didn't want to know."

"Tommy, it's natural, and you do it. Stop freaking out", Haley said sternly

"I, they, but they're my students", he stammered.

"Not anymore", Kira responded, "Now we're your friends."

"Actually since you've been rangers it's more like family", Kim added from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh great", Tommy said, "So instead of students, they're little siblings, ahhh."

"Oh great", Haley said, "Do you know how long it will take him to calm down from this? However it is amusing."

"No charge", Kim said with a smirk as she headed up the stairs.

"Alright", Tommy said still slightly disturbed, "Let's get started."

"Don't have too much fun with my man", they heard Kim yell from upstairs, "I would like him to come back to me."

Tommy began to blush as he heard everyone laughing from upstairs. He got a slight shock as he saw Hailey looking at him with a slight wide eyed expression.

"She was joking Hale", he said.

"That's not it", Haley responded, "So much for you not showing any symptoms."

Tommy looked down at himself and sure enough he was invisible, "Wow, never thought I would do this again."

----

Kim, Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Aisha were sitting in the living room talking about old times when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the lab. They went to the entrance to see Haley, Kira, and Conner walking up the stairs.

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Downstairs", Haley responded, "He's making a phone call."

"To whom", Rocky asked.

"To the only person that may know more about what's happening than our resident genius here", Tommy said walking up the stairs.

Tommy was wearing his white ninjetti robes from years past. The others took notice and there was a mixture of smirks and groans coming from the group.

"What?" Tommy noticed that they were staring at his robes, "Oh right."

"I didn't know we could still do that", Rocky said.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "That's because you've never tried."

"Ok fine", Rocky said, "Ninja Ape Power."

In a flash of red light Rocky was standing there in red robes and had a gold pendant with an ape in the chest of his robes.

"Would you look at that", Rocky said with a smug look on his face.

"That's cute and all", Jason commented, "But why the robes Tommy?"

"Because I'm invisible"

"I can see you", Jason said.

"That's because he's in morph", Haley said, "Once he powers down he'll be invisible again."

"So how can we fix it?" Kim asked.

"Well, their powers are reasserting themselves, but since they burned out their dino gems they are coming naturally. The downside is that it's slow and unpredictable", Haley said.

"So we're hosed until they recharge?" Conner asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kat asked.

"Not really", Haley said, "They need a power source to recharge."

"You mean become rangers again?" asked Kim.

"Not necessarily, well maybe but only long enough for their bodies to absorb the required energy to stabilize their abilities."

"But Tommy is morphed, and you said that when he dimorphs he'll be invisible again", said Kat.

"That's because he's using his ninjetti power, which is inside him so it doesn't affect his dino power. They need an external source of power."

"What about Tommy's Zeonizer?" Kim asked.

"Not available", said Tommy, "It's locked in a safe that requires retinal identification."

"But I can see your eyes", Kim said.

"True, but since I'm morphed the safe won't read it."

"This might", Aisha said handing Tommy a small wooden box.

Tommy opened the box and almost passed out when he saw the contents. "Where did you get this?"

"We dug it up in the ruins of the old command center", Rocky said, "You remember our friend Tom?"

"Yeah", Tommy said, "She cloned me and recharged the green ranger powers."

"Exactly", Aisha said, "This was his morpher."

"Let's have a go", he said as he powered down and promptly vanished, "Here we go."

He raised the morpher in front of him and pushed the activation control, "Dragonzord", he called out and in a flash of light the original green ranger was standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow, talk about a trip down memory lane", Jason said.

"I feel like I'm fourteen again." Kim said stroking Tommy's chest.

Tommy smirked inside his helmet and let out the most evil laugh he could muster, making Kim and Jason shudder. Kim slapped the side of Tommy's helmet, "Don't do that, you know that creeps me out."

Tommy unclasped his helmet and took it off, "Sorry I couldn't resist." He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, "I'll make you feel fourteen later", he said with an enticing smile.

Everyone's attention was grabbed by the sound of a loud crash and alarms coming from the basement.

"Sounds like our back up is here", Tommy said as he tucked his helmet under his arm and went down the stairs with the others following him.

When they got to the basement everyone but Tommy, Haley, Conner, and Kira got into a fighting stance as the saw a figure lumbering in the dark. Jason crept over and hit the lights, and before his eyes adjusted he heard surprised gasps coming from almost everyone in the room.

"Greetings" said the strangely dressed man as Kim squealed and launched herself at him. "Hi Kim", he said brushing his hair out of his face.

"Hi Billy", he said as the others came over to welcome their old friend back to earth.

----

**A/N: Hope you guys like the new chapter. Remember reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Answers and Issues

**A/N: I was going to write chapter 9 of my Alex Mack fic, but since I got so many reviews and hits I'll do another here first.**

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 10**

**Answers and Issues**

**

* * *

**

Billy looked around the room, seeing his friends in person for the first time in years. He ran his hand through his long hair and smiled awkwardly as the group exchanged greeting with him.

"It is quite agreeable to encounter all of you again", he said still smiling.

"Oh great, he still speaks Billy and we don't have a translator here", Rocky commented.

"He said it's good to see us again", Tommy said.

"How did you know that?" Rocky questioned.

"Hello", Tommy said annoyed, "I have a PHD; I had to learn some complex things."

Billy took a step back as he realized what Tommy was wearing, "When did you get the green ranger powers back?"

"About five minutes ago", Tommy replied.

Haley stepped forward and extended her hand to Billy, "It's nice to meet you."

"Affirmative", he said taking her hand, "I am honored to make you acquaintance in person instead of on the trans-galactic communicator."

"The what?" Conner and Rocky asked at the same time.

"The Billy-phone", Aisha responded as Rocky shook his head even though Conner was still slightly confused."

"Did you get a chance to look over my finding before you left?" Haley asked.

"Yes, and it would appear that your finding were quite correct", Billy replied.

"Haley", Tommy said, "Can I de-morph now?"

"Should have been long enough", Haley said, "Go ahead and try."

Tommy pressed the button on his morpher, and in a shower of green particles the ranger armor disappeared.

"Looks like it worked", Haley said, "Try to go invisible and see how it goes."

Tommy concentrated for a moment and vanished. After a few more moments he reappeared, "Looks like I'm good as new", he said.

"Now what are we going to do about the rest of us?" Kira asked.

"That's what I am here for", Billy replied, "But we need the others before we begin."

"On it", Haley said as she entered a few commands on the computer, "Oh good they're alone."

A few moments later a blue and white stream of light entered the lab, and when it dissipated the group saw a very surprised Trent, and Ethan standing there.

"What the hell was that?" Trent asked as he got his bearings.

"I think we're in the lab", Ethan said looking around, "But where is everybody."

"I don't know, I just got here", Trent said with a slight harshness in his voice.

"What happened?" Kira asked, "They can't see us."

"Just a little glitch", Haley said as she was going through a diagnostic of the system, "Not quite sure what happened."

"Here's the problem", Billy said pointing to the monitor, "Your phase variance is off by 0.0634 percent."

"So you mean they're in a different dimension?" Kim asked.

"No", Billy responded, "They're in this dimension, just slightly out of phase."

He entered some corrections into the computer and nodded for Haley to restart the sequence, "There, that should do it."

Trent and Ethan were once again surrounded by light and when it faded they were still standing there shocked, but now able to see the rest of the people in the room.

"OK that was weird", Ethan said looking around.

"I'll say", Trent added.

"Sorry, my fault", Haley said getting up from the computer.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here, the only ones missing are my Mom and Dad", Trent said looking around.

"His parents know", Rocky whispered to Tommy.

"Yes", Tommy said, "They were kind of the enemy."

"Well I'm sure we could give them a call. I'll bet they would be ever so glad to see you", Kira said with a smirk.

"No, that's ok. You know how they can be", Trent replied.

"Salutations", Billy said, "I'm here to help you with your problem."

"What problem?" Trent asked.

"Our powers", Ethan answered.

"What about them? They're gone", Trent responded.

"Not true", Kira replied, "They're just resurfacing slowly."

"Right", said Trent, "So you're saying that I can go over here and activate my camouflage."

Just as he said that he vanished, perfectly blending into the surrounding area. He mentally slapped himself as he stepped away from the wall becoming visible again.

"How come he could come back and Tommy couldn't", Kat asked.

"Because he uses camouflage, not invisibility" Tommy said, "when he steps out of his hiding place it automatically stops."

"I had no idea I could still do that", Trent said, clearly surprised.

"That's why you're here", Billy said.

He reached into a bag that he brought with him from Aquitar, and pulled out a small box. When he opened the box the others gasped when they saw the White Tiger, Pterodactyl, and Triceratops power coins.

"Are those really them?" Kim asked weakly, sounding as she might faint.

"Affirmative", Billy said, "And they have been fully recharged."

"How", Tommy asked.

"With this", Billy said as he pulled out a strange looking machine.

It was silver and had multi-colored lights on it, as well as several knobs and switches.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Didn't think of a name, but it was designed to take energy directly from the morphing grid and channel it into the Power Coins."

"And you think that will work on out gems?" Conner asked. Everyone looked at him in slight disbelief except for Kira who just smiled, "What, I'm a jock, and I can be oblivious, but I'm not stupid."

"Nobody ever said you were", Kira said stroking Conner's face.

"It will need some heavy modifications before I'll be willing to try to use it on your gems, but it should be good to go in a couple of days."

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Trent asked.

"Go back to school", Tommy said, "We'll let you know when we're ready to try it out."

"Conner and Kira can have the extra room since their apartment has been trashed", Kim said, "And Billy can have the sofa."

"Billy can stay with me", Haley said, "I have room."

"We'll just head to a hotel for the night", Aisha said.

"I have a better idea", Tommy said he went to the phone.

"Hey Ashley", He said, "I know you just got moved in, but would you mind putting up with a couple of house-guests for a couple days?"

"_I think we can make some room",_ she said back to him.

"Thanks, I owe you one. They'll be over soon", Tommy said.

"_But if they eat me out of house and home"_, she said half joking.

"He'll chip in for groceries", Tommy replied chuckling, "Thanks again."

Tommy hung up the phone and looked at Rocky and Aisha, "You two are staying with Andros and Ashley. Please don't eat everything."

"I wouldn't do that", Rocky said. He slumped slightly as everyone in the room looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Ok fine, I promise."

"How far away do they live?" Aisha asked.

"In that brand new house across the street", Tommy said.

"I still wonder how they got it built so fast", Jason commented.

Kim stifled a giggle and said, "It helps when both people that live there saved the world, and Tommy's connections with Anton Mercer don't hurt either."

* * *

Kira and Conner returned to Tommy's house just as Jason and Tommy stepped outside to have a beer. They had made a run to their apartment to grab some items and clear stuff out of the way so the contractors could get the wall repaired.

"So how bad is the damage?" Jason asked.

"Not too bad, except for the Conner shaped hole in the wall", Kira said with a slight giggle.

"Not funny", Conner retorted.

"Yes it is", Jason said laughing.

"So where are Kim and Kat?" Kira asked.

"Getting your bedroom ready", Tommy said.

Conner and Kira nodded in understanding as they began climbing the stairs up to the porch. Once they got to the top, they were both grabbed my Tommy.

"I expect you two to behave while you're here", he said harshly.

"We will Dr. O", Kira said.

"I'm sure he doesn't want anyone flying through his walls", Jason said laughing slightly.

Kira blushed slightly as she dropped her bag and ran into the house to find Kim and Kat, she needed to get away from men for a while. She found them in the guest room talking while looking at an old photo album.

"Hey", Kim greeted, "Come on in."

"Thanks", Kira said shyly as she entered the room.

Kat noticed the look on her face as one of embarrassment, "What was said, and who said it", she demanded.

"Dr. O told us to behave, which is usual for him, but Jason make a crack about him not wanting holes in the walls", she said, "It shouldn't upset me and I know it was just in good fun, but I still feel bad for what happened and having a spectacle made out of it doesn't help either."

Kat nodded slightly as she gave Kira a hug, 'Sometimes testosterone can clog the thinking pathways of the brain."

Kim chuckled slightly,"How would you like a little revenge?"

"I'm listening", Kira said.

"Here's what we're going to do", Kim said Pulling Kira and Kat into a huddle.

* * *

Tommy leaned against the wall of his house eyeballing Jason. Conner stood there unsure of what to do since Kira ran away.

"What", Jason said looking at an annoyed Tommy.

"Dude", Conner said, "That was kind of dick."

"It was just a joke", Jason said defensively.

"But she feels guilty, and I'm sure slightly embarrassed", Tommy said, "Maybe you should apologize in the morning."

"Maybe you're right", Jason said, "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"I'm heading in", said Conner, "See you guys in the morning."

"I think we should head in too", Tommy said as Jason nodded and they all went inside.

The three of them entered the house as Tommy shut the porch light off, and shut the door.

* * *

Tommy and Kim were in there room getting ready for bed. Kim had slipped into her favorite pink nightgown as Tommy stepped out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers. He was about to crawl into the bed when he noticed Kim standing at her dresser staring at her newly reacquired power coin.

"You're just itching to try it out", Tommy said with a small smile.

"Can you blame me?" She asked, getting a shake of the head from Tommy.

"I can tell that you miss it", he responded.

"Of course I miss it", she said, "I was a super hero at fourteen."

"So was I, remember", Tommy said as he went to her and put his arms around her waist.

"After you tried to kill us", she returned with a sly smirk on her face.

"I thought I made that up to you", he said with a smirk of his own. He knew where it lead when she toyed with him like this.

"Oh you have, several times", she said stroking the arm on her waist, "But it's really something you have to keep working at."

"I'm willing to put the effort into it", he replied.

Kim pulled her old morpher out of her dresser and placed her coin into the middle. Once she did that she turned around to face Tommy and gave him a slight pleading look.

Tommy looked into her eyes and sighed, "Which one?"

She pulled handed him a morpher and smiled, "This one."

He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the morpher, "If I didn't know better, I might think you planned this."

She laughed lightly, "Shows what you know. I have you twisted around my little finger and you know it."

"You win", he said as he held the morpher in front of him. He saw her do the same and he smiled, "ready?"

"TIGERZORD"

"PTERODACTYL"

Kim stretched a bit, getting used to wearing the armor again, and Tommy looked at her through the visor in his helmet longingly. After a few moments Kim removed her helmet and walked up to Tommy. She pressed her body against his, reached up and released the clasps on his helmet. Once the helmet was off she pulled Tommy into a kiss.

"I wonder how hard it will be to get these off the old fashioned way", Tommy said still holding her.

She smiled and pushed him down onto the bed, and climbed onto him to work on getting his shield off. Stealthily she pushed a button on the wrist communicator under her glove sending out a signal that all was ready.

* * *

Katherine had just finished taking a shower and was now getting dressed for bed when her communicator beeped. "Time to go to work", she said as she went out into the bedroom and saw Jason doing some sit ups on the floor.

"Hey sweetie", she said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" he said, "What's up?"

"I just realized I'm short some toiletries, would you mind running to the store for me."

"I guess so", he said as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his Keys. "I'll see you in a bit", He kissed her on the cheek as we walked out the door.

Once he got into the hallway he saw Conner give Kira a quick kiss before spinning his key ring around on his finger.

"You too?" Jason asked.

"Yup", Conner asked

"Come on kid, you can ride with me."

Once they were out of the house Jason looked over at Conner, "I think something's up", he said.

"I don't know", Conner said, "This isn't the first night trip to the store I've made for Kira."

Jason snapped his fingers as it dawned on him just what was happening, "That's it. They're planning a prank."

"And you know this, how?" Conner asked.

"Let's just say that I know pinks, and since I upset Kira they're going to try and get me. They stick together like that."

"But Kira's not a pink", Conner said slightly confused.

"She's pterodactyl and that will be good enough for Kim. They're like sisters in that way."

"And Kat?"

"She's pink, and she'll go along with it just to get a good laugh at me."

Conner looked slightly perplexed, "So what do we do?"

"What they say, go to the store."

* * *

Kat and Kira snuck down into the Dino lab trying not to make much noise. Kat sat in front of the main computer and pointed the monitoring system to Kira.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kira asked.

"Absolutely, especially since Haley gave me the instructions."

Kat started working on the computer and after about ten minutes gave out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought you knew what you were doing", Kira said.

"I do, but I'm trying to get it down perfectly so it won't spring till the right time."

"Gotcha", Kira said," So you're really a doctor, like a real doctor?"

"Yes, I'm a neurologist", Kat replied.

"So do I call you Dr. H?" Kira asked.

"No Kat will be fine"

Kira gasped as she grabbed Kat's shoulder, "They're back."

"I'm done here", Kat replied as they quickly left the lab and went back to their bedrooms.

* * *

Tommy and Kim lay gasping on the bed. I had taken some doing, but they had managed to get the uniforms off without de-morphing.

"That was fun", Kim said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll do it again sometime", Tommy replied

Kim smiled as Tommy drifted to sleep completely oblivious as to what was about to happen.

"Yes we will", she said as she kissed him again and snuggled against him to get some well needed sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen? We'll find out in the next chapter. Also don't forget to R&R, it does motivate me.**


	11. What Comes Around

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 11**

**What Comes Around**

**

* * *

**

Kat managed to get back to the bedroom before Jason made it into the house. He entered the room and handed Kat the bag of items that she had asked for. He kicked his shoes off at the door and took off his shirt before sitting on the bed. Kat sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey you", she said, "Everything alright?"

Jason nodded and returned the hug. He stood up and went over to the dresser to place his watch and wallet on top. He picked up Trinis morpher and turned it over in his hands a couple of times.

"So you never did tell me what changed your mind about finally living with me", she said as she stood next to him.

"Trini did", he said as he put her morpher back on the dresser, "She came to me."

"Like in a dream", Kat said trying to understand.

"Sort of", Jason said, "It was more like a vision."

"Tell me", Kat said putting her head on his shoulder.

Jason sighed, "Alright."

"_**Where am I?" **__Jason asked standing in a bright space._

_He noticed in contrast to the white area there were yellow sparkles floating around. He walked around for a minute observing this when they started to move and come together._

"_**What the hell?"**__ he asked to nobody in particular_

"_**Well that's not exactly the greeting I was expecting"**__, a voice called out as none other than Trini Kwan stepped out of the yellow light, __**"Hello Jason."**_

"_**I must be dreaming"**__, Jason said with a look of total shock on his face as he ran up to embrace her._

"_**Yes and no"**__, she replied, __**"You are asleep, but I am really here."**_

"_**Why?" **__Jason asked while his eyes were beginning to tear up._

"_**To tell you how big of an idiot you're being"**__, she replied in a stern voice._

"_**How am I an idiot?"**__ Jason asked._

_Trini smiled as she cupped his cheek in her hand, __**"Because you're still holding on to me when there is someone else who needs you."**_

"_**But I love you"**__, Jason said as the first tears fell from his eyes._

"_**And I love you, as does Kat. My time is done, but for the two of you it's just beginning."**_

_Trini gave Jason a kiss on the cheek just as she began to walk away.__**"Wait"**__, Jason called and Trini stopped and looked back at him, __**"How are you doing this?"**_

_Trini smiled as she began to dissolve back into yellow particles, __**"Let's just say that those touched by the Morphing Grid and never gone forever. Go and give Kat the life she deserves. Make her happy and you will find yourself happy as well; which in turn will make me happy."**_

_She blew one last kiss to him as she finished dissolving and Jason found himself standing alone to contemplate what had happened, and what he would do to make his life something that she would be proud of._

"Wow", Kat said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I really must be a blockhead if I need a dead person to set me straight."

Kat chuckled at the sentiment as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I think we should get some sleep", she said kindly.

"I think you're right", he said, "I'm going to get changed."

She kissed him before she let him go, "I love you", she said.

"You too", he replied before grabbing his night clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

Once he was showered and changed he walked back into the bedroom only to find Kat already asleep. After her long trip, dinner, and the impromptu ranger reunion, he was surprised that she hadn't passed out sooner. He crawled into the bed next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek as he laid down next to her.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Jason yawned as consciousness returned to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a night's sleep as relaxing as that had been. He decided to close the curtains as soon as he was able to notice the sun beaming in his face, and rolled over to the edge of the bed to get up. He suddenly felt a strange lurching as the edge dipped down and sent him down head first with a splash. Once he got his head above water he realized that he had been sleeping on a raft in the middle of a lake. He cursed to himself as he pulled himself out of the cool water. After he was back on the raft he noticed a pink envelope attached to the wood. Jason opened the envelope and found a piece of paper and his communicator in it. He put his communicator on his wrist and opened the paper which said, _"Remember this next time you want to say something irresponsible and insensitive."_ He smiled slightly when he saw that the letter was signed; two pinks and a yellow. "I knew they were up to something", he said to himself, "And to make it worse they got the newbie in on it." He tried to activate the teleporter control on his communicator, but it was locked. In fact there was only one line of communication open, and he knew if he used it he would never hear the end. "Oh well desperate time", he said as he hit the button.

Tommy grimaced as he heard a familiar beeping coming from his bedside table drawer. He reached over and took it out without even opening his eyes, he hit the button. "Kim, if you're using the communicator to call me down for breakfast again I will punish you."

"_What? No, Tommy wake your ass up and get me out of here", _He heard Jason's voice crackle out of the communicator.

"Jason", Tommy said surprised, "Where are you?"

"_In a lake"_, Jason responded irritably.

"And why are you in a lake?"

"_Two pinks and a yellow"_, Jason said.

Tommy stifled a giggle as made his way down to the basement, where her found Kim, Kat, and Kira staring at his with sickenly innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good morning sweetheart", Kim said sweetly.

Tommy glared at her, but couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh, "What possessed the three of you to do something like this?"

Kira loosed Tommy in the eye and let out a humph. Tommy slapped his forehead as the answer to his question dawned on him. He went over to the computer and located Jason, "Angel Grove Lake", he said with a tone of voice that indicated amusement. He pressed a few controls on the computer and a very wet and irritated Jason appeared on the floor of the lab.

"Looks like that red ranger wit finally bit you in the butt", Tommy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you would know all about it. You only did it twice", Jason retorted.

"I think Jason has something to say to our young Pterodactyl", Kim said tossing a towel over his head.

"Kira", Jason started, "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I would have apologized anyway; the dip in the lake wasn't needed."

"But it was funny", Kim said.

Jason glared into her, but after a couple moments sighed, "Yeah, it really was."

At that moment Conner stumbled sleepily down the stairs. He blinked a few time at seeing Jason sitting on the floor soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Conner asked Jason.

"Remember when I told you that the girls were up to something?"

"Yeah", Conner replied.

"Yeah", Jason said with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I thought you were sleeping in today", Kira said as she walked up to Conner and gave him a kiss.

"I was, but then Billy called and apparently I was the only one that heard the phone."

"What did he say?" Tommy asked.

"That he finished the modifications, and he and Haley are on their way."

"That was fast", Kira said.

"This is Billy we're talking about", Jason cut in.

* * *

Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Kat opened the door to reveal Billy and Haley standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"You didn't", she said as they entered the house.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can't resist an intelligent man", Haley said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked as she entered the room from the kitchen. One look at their faces told them all she needed to know, "Oh, OH"

"I fail to comprehend as to why this is such a capacious happening", Billy said, albeit a little embarrassed.

"Don't get me wrong", Kim said, "I think it's great; it's just that we still saw you as the shy, high school Billy."

"I must apologize for the disappointment, but I have surpassed the level of adolescent", he responded.

"Um so you finished the modifications", Kim said hoping to change the subject.

"Affirmative", Billy said, "May I set it up in the lab?"

"Sure" Kat and Kim said together, "Tommy's down there", Kim finished.

Billy went into the den towards the lab, but when Haley went to follow them she was grabbed by Kim and Kat.

"What's that for?" Haley asked.

"You know", Kat said.

"We want details", Kim finished.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell", Haley said as she went down into the lab.

Kat and Kim followed her down into the lab where Billy was setting up his equipment.

"So if this work we'll have our powers back?" Conner asked.

"That is the theoretical outcome", Billy replied.

"Dude, do you speak normal person?" Conner asked.

"I suppose all things are possible; however I have a tendency to use particular speech patterns out of habit."

Conner nodded wide-eyed as he tried to understand what Billy had just said when Trent and Ethan appeared out of thin air."

"I used to say that you old people were lucky to travel by teleportation, but now I'm not so sure", Ethan said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"As you get used to it the landings become easier", Jason said.

"I sure hope so, I don't think my backside can take much more of this", Trent added.

Once all of the Dino rangers arrived Billy collected their gems and loaded them into the machine.

"I require your gem also Tommy", Billy said while doing the calculations.

Tommy went over to his safe, opened it and pulled his gem out, "Why do you need mine?" Tommy asked, "I already have powers."

"Correct, but they are a set and must be charged all at once for the device to function properly."

"You didn't need all of them for the coins", Kim stated.

"Again correct, but these gems are different, they work better as a set."

Once Tommy's gem was loaded Billy started the machine. There was a loud whirring sound and a bright light coming from the top of the machine. After a couple of minutes the light seemed to die down and the whirring turned into a grinding sound. Billy went up to the machine to see what was happening when all of a sudden the light burst out in all directions. The ten people in the basement all grabbed hold of something as the entire house began to shake from the released energy. The shaking dies down a few moments later and the light died off letting them see what was left of Billy's machine.

"What happened?" Ethan practically shrieked.

"There appears to have been a current overload", Billy said as he took the gems out and placed them into a scanner.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked.

"It appears that the gems have been restored to about seventy percent power, which should be more than enough to stabilize your abilities."

"So we're rangers again?" Conner asked.

"Since the gems didn't get a full charge, I would assume that the ranger powers are only temporary."

A few minutes later Tommy's phone began to ring, he winced as he answered hearing a very upset and pregnant yellow space ranger yell at him.

"_What the hell are you doing over there"_, Ashley demanded.

Tommy sighed, "Trying to stabilize the Dino 0ranger's powers.

"_Your little earthquake knocked my TV off the wall, and did a number on my dishes."_

"I'll pay for the damage", Tommy said grimacing.

"_I'll let it go for the simple fact you were only trying to help your students, but next time give me some warning"_, she demanded into the phone.

"Yes ma'am", Tommy said before the line was disconnected.

"I'll take it we had a slight boo boo", Jason said chuckling.

* * *

A few miles off the coast Mesogog's old island fortress was feeling the last part of an earthquake. As the shaking subsided the sound of glass shattering penetrated the empty hallways and a video monitor in the lab flickered to life.

"_I am Zeltrax, if you have been awakened that means I have failed, and my master has failed. You are to avenge us, and destroy those miserable Power Rangers once and for all. I know this may seem like an insurmountable task, but you are resilient enough to withstand their attacks and strong enough to destroy them."_

The monitor fizzled out and a bolt of energy shot out of the monster maker, causing the creature to grow to its normal size. It released a terrible shriek as it made its way out of the fortress.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the latest chapter. Lots of reviews, and slow days at work make it easier for me to write. Again and as always, please read and review.**


	12. Back to Action

**THE NEXT YEAR**

**Chapter 12**

**Back to Action**

**

* * *

**

Tommy and Kim had just finished picking up the house from the aftermath of Billy's earthquake when Conner and Kira came down the stairs with Trent and Ethan Following them. From the way they were dressed Tommy knew that they were planning on going out. He smiled as he thought to himself how nice it was to see the group back together again, and he was proud to be part of that group even if he was their teacher and mentor as well as friend and fellow ranger. Just before they got to the door it flew open revealing a panicked Anton Mercer. He rushed in and grabbed Tommy by the shoulder.

"We have a problem", he said with a distressed tone in his voice, "A monster has escaped containment on the island, and it is on its way into town.

"I thought that all of the monsters were destroyed", Conner said slightly perplexed.

"So did I", Ethan added in.

"All but one", Anton confirmed.

"How is this possible?" Tommy asked.

"It was one of Messogog's early experiments with the monster maker. When he couldn't control it, he tried to destroy it but the monster was too resilient so he stored it somewhere out of the way to keep it from making trouble."

"And just how did it break loose?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"The island sensors recorded an earthquake; it's the only thing I can think of that could have set it free."

Everybody turned and stared at Billy and Hayley as they came up the stairs from the basement.

"What did I do?" Billy asked just as alarms started going off.

Everyone ran down the stairs and Hayley took her customary place in front of the computer.

"Um guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's entered the city", she said as her hands flew across the keyboard, "And it's heading for downtown."

"Can you get a visual?" Tommy asked as he hunched over the chair behind her.

Hayley tried a few different commands, but kept getting errors, "No, the power signature is the best that I can give you."

"Then that will have to do", Jason said as he stepped up beside Tommy.

"Alright guys, ready to have one more adventure as rangers?" Tommy asked as he grabbed one of his morphers. "Hayley, call Andros and have him, Aisha, and Rocky meet us here."

A couple minutes later four new arrivals came into the lab. Ashley took the seat next to Hayley as Andros, Aisha, and Rocky joined the others.

"What am I going to do?" Aisha asked, "I mean a ninja suit isn't exactly going to be of much use in a situation like this."

"Hold that thought", Jason said as he ran upstairs. After a minute he came back down and tossed something to Aisha. She looked at the object in her hands, and gasped to see that it was a morpher that had a saber tooth tiger coin in it.

"I can't take this", she said to Jason trying to hand the morpher back.

"Sure you can", he replied, "Besides I think you need it more right now than my dresser drawer does.

"But it's Trini's morpher"

"And I'm sure that if she could speak for herself she would want you to have it", Jason responded.

"Thanks", Aisha said.

"Alright guys", Tommy said, "It's Morphin Time!"

TIGERZORD!

PTERADACTYL!

TRICEROTOPS!

SABER-TOOTH TIGER!

TYRANOSAURUS!

ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!

ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE!

LET'S ROCKET!

DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!

WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!

In a flash of light twelve rangers stood in the center of the lab. Several of them looked down at their gloved hands and wiggled their fingers, getting used to being in morph again.

"This feels great" Kat said.

"It really has been too long" Kim replied.

Aisha gave Jason a hug, "Thanks, this means so much."

"It's yours to keep", Jason said smiling beneath his helmet.

"Alright guys", Tommy said, "Time to go to work."

Hayley entered the teleportation sequence into the computer, but instead of teleporting the rangers it showered them with smoke and sparks as the teleportation sequencer practically exploded.

"What was that", Trent asked with shock in his voice.

"That was the teleportation system shorting out, probably from the quake."

"Can you fix it?" Conner asked.

Hayley grimaced as she inspected the smoking remains if the unit. "I'll have to rebuild it", she said slightly perturbed, "It will take a few days."

"Looks like we go the old fashioned way", Tommy said as he walked over to a large door and opened the storage bay, "Conner, Kira, and Ethan will take the raptor riders, Trent will take his ATV, Kim and I will take my ATV, Jason, Aisha, and Billy will take the raptor cycles, Rock, Andros, and Kat."

"We'll take the galaxy gliders", Andros said.

"Alright, now that we have that settled, let's go", Tommy said as he sat on his black ATV and Kim climbed on behind him.

* * *

When the rangers arrived on the scene they were taken back by the sight that had presented itself to them. The monster that was attacking the city looked like a large rubber duck.

"If Anton hadn't told us how dangerous this thing was it would almost be comical", Kim said as she climbed off the ATV.

"Anton", Tommy said into his communicator, "Does this thing have any weak spots at all?"

"_None that were ever found_", his voice replied.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in", the monster said as it turned its attention to the rangers.

"Enjoy, your time out while it lasts because when we're done, you'll wish you never left your little jar", Conner spat.

The monster raised its wings and lightning bolts shot out from the tips send all of the rangers flying backwards.

"Conner", Kira said as she sat up, "I love you, but next time, keep your damn mouth shut."

"So noted", Conner groaned as he got back up himself," Tyrannostaff!" he called and the weapon appeared in his hands.

"Ptera grips!"

"Tricera-shield!"

"Drago Sword!"

"Alright guys", Conner yelled, "Let's bring 'em together."

They combined their weapons and formed the Z-Rex blaster. Once they were in their positions, they fired a shot right at the monster. The duck monster stood still as the blast hit it and bounced back to the rangers before exploding. The blast not only knocked them backwards, but demorphed them from the impact. The rangers rushed over to the four as they began to get up.

"Are you guys ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah", Conner said, "But I think we'll feel that in the morning."

"Maybe something sharp would do the trick", Aisha said as she helped Kira up.

"Maybe", Kim replied, "Power Bow!"

She loaded an arrow and let it fly, but like the earlier blast it simply bounced off and hit her square in the chest, sending her flying backwards and landing with a yelp.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled as he rushed to her side.

"I'm alright", she said with a groan, "Now I know why all those monsters hated my bow."

All twelve rangers rushed the monster at once, trying to do whatever damage they could, but they all went flying back one by one until it was down to just Tommy.

"I don't think we're doing much damage", Saba said as Tommy tried fruitlessly to stab the monster.

"As much as I hate to, I think I'm forced to agree with you here", Tommy replied to his sabre.

The monster swung an open wing at him knocking him to the ground.

"Guys, I think we need to retreat for the moment and formulate a new course of action", Billy said.

"No", Conner yelled, "We can take him."

"No, we can't", Tommy said, "None of us like to run from a fight, but sometimes it's what must be done."

The monster shrieked in victory as the rangers made a hasty retreat to regroup.

* * *

The rangers arrived back in the lab and demorphed. Conner had taking a slight brooding attitude from being bested by a monster while the others began talking out a new plan.

"We need reinforcements", Kat said.

"Already on the way", Hayley said, "I contacted the Silver Guardians and Zack. They should all be here by morning."

"That won't be enough", Tommy said as an idea entered his head, "Billy, would it be possible to give one of my powers to another person?"

"Well your dino powers are linked to your DNA, and the white ranger powers were created specifically for you. The Zeo Powers choose the person so the only one that we could do that with are the Green Ranger powers, but we don't have the sword of light."

"So we don't have any options", Tommy said.

"If you can find someone whose personality is similar to yours, we may be able to create a temporary link in the Morphing Grid to let them use the Green Ranger powers."

"And I know just who, I just hope we can trust him", Tommy said as he ran upstairs to use the phone.

Forty-five minutes later Tommy answered a knock at his door and Jeremy Hanson stepped into his house.

"What's the emergency Dr. O, and Why would you call me?" he asked to Tommy.

"I'm sure you are aware that a monster is attacking the city", Tommy said sternly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself", Jeremy replied.

"That's not why I asked you here," Tommy said, "We need your help to destroy it."

"No offense because I know you're smart, but isn't that a job for the Power Rangers?"

"Yes it is", Tommy replied, "Look, whether you help or not can I trust you to never speak of what I'm about to show you to anyone?"

Jeremy looked suspiciously at Tommy, "I can keep a secret, but what are you getting at?"

Tommy led him into the den and pulled down the jaw of a dinosaur model causing his trap door to open.

"Ok, now I'm a little freaked, the science teacher has a secret basement" Jeremy said with surprise in his voice.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg", Tommy said as he led him down.

Jeremy's eyes went wide as he saw the Dino Lab and all of the people in it, including Coach Hart.

"Jeremy, we are the Power Rangers and right now we're kind of in a bind. The monster that's attacking is very strong, and we could use a hand."

"I knew I brought them with me", Billy said as he fished a couple bracelets out of a box.

"So what do you say?" Jason asked as he walked up to the newcomer, "Will you help us?"

Jeremy simply nodded and Billy slapped one of the bracelets on his arm and the other on Tommy's. "These will link your energy's and allow you to use one of Tommy's old powers.

"Welcome to the team", Tommy said as he handed him the green power morpher.

* * *

"I think we found a weakness", Hayley said as she punched up a data chart. "When the blast from the Z-Rex blaster hit it, the monsters energy levels dropped. They rose again very quickly, but if we can hit it with enough energy, one blast right after another we may be able to take it down."

Tommy realized where she was going with this and turned to Billy, "Can you reconfigure the system so I can call my Brachiostaff while I'm the white Ranger?"

"I believe so", Billy responded.

Early the next morning Eric, Wes, and Zach showed up at Tommy's house. Tommy stepped out to greet them and took them down to the basement.

"For this to work", Hayley said, 'All sixteen of you will have to fire blasts constantly at slightly alternating times. If we're lucky the monster won't have the energy to deflect all of them, and we'll get him."

"She really a chip off the Ole Billy", Kim said with a smile.

"Alright guys, let's do this", Tommy said as he reached for his morpher, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TIGERZORD"

"DRAGONZORD"

"MASTADON"

"PTERADACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER"

"TYRANOSAURUS"

"ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK"

"ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE"

"LET'S ROCKET"

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE"

"QUANTUM POWER"

"DINO-THUNDER, POWER UP"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER"

The sixteen rangers looked around and Jeremy jumped up excitedly, "I can't believe I'm a Power Ranger."

"Ok guys, let's do this", Tommy said.

The rangers once again made their way to the location of the monster. Once they had him spotted the readied all of their weapons as the original and dino's made their respective blasters, while Andros built his Spiral blaster. Tommy heard a faint beep from his arm indicating the Jeremy was in position.

"You do realize that this will most likely create a lot of splash damage", Eric said as he leveled his Quantum Defender at the monster.

"It's better than the alternative", Jason and Rocky replied at the same time.

They all started firing in alternating patterns making sure that the monster didn't have time to recover from one shot by the time another hit it. Eric was right about the splash damage, but in a matter of seconds the monster was critically low on energy. In a move of desperation the duck raised it's wing to fire lightning, but fell to the ground with a squawk of pain as Tommy and Jeremy jumped out from either side impaling it with their bladed weapons. Once that was done the monster was hit with nine simultaneous energy blasts causing it to explode.

* * *

Later on the Rangers were relaxing in Tommy's living room, when Jeremy pulled Tommy off to the side. They got into the Kitchen just as Jason began telling the group about Tommy and Kim in the zord hangar. Kim got up and went to join them in the kitchen trying to get away from the embarrassing story.

"Dr. O", Jeremy started, "I thought you said the monster was tough."

"It was", Tommy replied, "We got our butts handed to us the first time we fought it."

"But in the end you took it down easily, I doubt you really needed me."

Kim having heard this, and figuring where it was going turned around and went upstairs to their bedroom.

"That's probably true, but luckily we didn't need to find out", Tommy said. "Part of being a ranger is being as prepared as possible, and I wanted to see where your heart really laid."

"I don't follow", Jeremy said.

"When the chips were down, you did the right thing. Not just because there was something in it for you, but because you knew it was the right thing to do. I expect you to bring what you have learned here into your normal life, and I think you will go far."

"Not to mention earn a permanent place on this team", Kim said standing in the doorway holding the Sword of Light.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the latest chapter. The idea for the monster was put in my head by a co-worker, so I must give credit where it was due. Just so you know I have another story I will be posting soon that takes place several years in the future. The ships and characters (Including Jeremy will be in it), but there will be almost no other linkage to this story so me posting it will give very few spoilers except for a few names of people that will show up later. Please look for it, and as always please read and review.**


	13. Trick or Treat

**THE NEXT YEAR**

**Chapter 13**

**Trick or Treat**

Tommy awoke to the smell of coffee and the sounds of voices. He looked at his clock which read six AM, so he knew that since Kat was on call that night from the hospital and Jason would still be asleep it was Kim and someone else; probably Kira. He made his way sleepily into the kitchen as Kim and Kira were comparing their individual zords.

"I wonder how they got them to screech", Kim asked.

"Or how they knew what a pterodactyl sounded like", Kira added with a giggle.

"I've always wondered that", Kim said, "What does a Pterodactyl really sound like?"

"I don't know", Tommy said tiredly, "Of all the times I've made you scream, I've never heard one."

Kira had to cover her mouth to keep from spraying coffee all over the table, and Kim stared wide eyed at Tommy. Realization dawned on Tommy who quickly poured his cup of coffee and exited the kitchen mumbling, "It sounded better in my head." As soon as Tommy entered the den Kim and Kira started laughing hysterically.

"What brought that up?" she asked Kim.

"I've known Tommy for over ten years", Kim replied, "And he's not so quick on the uptake first thing in the morning."

"Still, I've never seen him stick his foot in his mouth like that before", Kira responded through her giggling.

"It's a rare occurrence", Kim said as she took a sip of her coffee, "But it's those rare occurrences are one of the few joys the AM gives me."

"It's really too bad that we're going back to the apartment today", Kira said, "These last couple months have just been great."

"Just remember that you are welcome over here whenever, but I think that Tommy is secretly glad to see Conner move out", Kim said smiling.

"He can be a bit of a handful", Kira giggled out.

A more awake, but still embarrassed Tommy walked back into the kitchen, "Kim, we need to get to school", he said before quickly walking back out.

"So how long will he be like that?" Kira asked.

"Until lunch", Kim said.

Kira laughed, "So will the two of you be at Hayley's tonight for the Halloween party?"

"Of course", she said as she gave Kira a hug, grabbed her bag, and went out the door to join Tommy in his Jeep.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you", Tommy said as Kim got into the Jeep.

Kim playfully stuck her tongue out and ruffled his hair slightly, "I forgive you", she said playfully, "That's one reason you love me. I keep your life interesting."

"Since being a superhero that has saved the world many times over isn't interesting", he replied with a grin.

"Maybe to some girls, but to us superhero women it's no biggie", she answered.

"Well maybe I should find a girl who would appreciate that then", Tommy teased

Kim playfully punched him in the arm, "Just let me know when you find one that enjoys full contact sparring with you."

"Oh, so that's what their calling it now", he said with mock sarcasm.

"Just drive", Kim said with a slight pout because she knew he had won this time. "So do you have your costume ready for tonight?" she asked.

Tommy's eyes widened, "That's tonight?"

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "You forgot didn't you?"

* * *

Conner and Kira entered their apartment and found everything in order. They had spent the last two months living under Dr. O's rules so if felt good to be back in their own place. Conner sat their bags on the sofa and kicked off his shoes while Kira starts to inspect the repair job that was done on the walls. The repairmen had done a good job and you couldn't even tell there had been a massive hole in it.

"Doesn't it feel good to be home?" Conner asked as he picked up a soccer magazine.

"I guess so", Kira answered.

"What's wrong Rockstar?"

"I don't know", Kira asked, "I kind of liked spending time with Kim, Kat and Ashley. It made me feel like I wasn't the only girl on the team anymore."

"You can see them anytime you want, you know that right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah", Kira said as someone knocked on the door. Kira went and opened it to find a delivery man holding a fairly large box. She signed for it, brought it in, sat it on the table, and opened it.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"Our Halloween costumes", Kira said smiling.

"They must be great costumes in order to cheer you up so quickly", Conner said.

"Oh they are", she said as she tossed one to him, "That's yours."

He held it out in front of him and looked back at his girlfriend, "No", he said.

* * *

Kat arrived back at the house completely exhausted from her overnight shift, but at least she was able to get to tonight off so she could go to Hayley's Halloween party. She unlocked the front door and entered the house. She immediately noticed the smell of something cooking so she went into the kitchen to find Jason finishing up pancakes.

"Don't you think it's a little late in the day for pancakes?" she asked him.

Jason looked at his watch, "It's only ten in the morning", he replied.

"Right", Kat said as she checked her own watch, "Double shift."

Jason sat a stack down in front of her and sat down at the table with his own stack. "So how was work?" he asked.

"Same as it always is when they have me on call for the ER", Kat responded before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I have something for tonight", Jason said as he slid a pink toy gun across the table at her.

"What's this for?" she asked

"Your costume", he responded, "Wouldn't want anyone to accidently get a hold of your real zeo blaster."

"We can't go to a costume party in out uniforms", Kat said sharply, "What if people found out that they weren't fake?"

"All we have to say is that they were custom made", Jason responded, "Besides, are you really going to deny me the chance to show off my very own Pink Power Ranger?"

"Damn you and your mysterious ways of charming me", she said defeated and took another bite of her pancakes.

* * *

Tommy sat in his desk going over Jeremy Hanson's latest progress report while his class was taking their tests on prehistoric plants. Elsa commented that it was nothing short of a miracle the way he seemed to do a complete one-eighty in both his school work and attitude. Even he had to admit that he was proud of the boy's progress and had even let him start sparring with the others. He had also just found out that Cassidy had been accepted to the NYU journalism program that was starting in the spring. And to top it all off Conner and Kira were moving back into their apartment today; not that he wasn't going to miss them, they were like family, but two months of living with Conner had just about driven him to the funny farm. Conner was a good kid and had a lot of potential, but how many shower renditions of goofy songs could a person take before going off the deep end. He still wasn't sure if he liked Jason's idea of Halloween costumes, but Kim had talked him into it. The final bell rang, so he stood up and started collecting the tests as his students began filing out of the room.

"Remember", Tommy said to his class, "I expect your reports by the time Christmas break starts. That gives you a little over a month and a half, so no excuses."

His class grumbled as they left and he went over to his desk to gather his things before walking out to go find Kim.

* * *

Conner stepped out of the bathroom with a less than happy look on his face. Kira smiled and ran up to him.

"I don't see why I have to wear it", Conner said.

"Because it would make me happy", Kira responded as she ran a finger down his chest, "And trust me, you want to make me happy tonight."

That was all the convincing that Conner needed. He straightened up and put his best smile on before kissing her, "You got it Babe."

Kira rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm, "I thought we already had the conversation about you calling me babe"

"Well you know", Conner said bashfully, "It just seemed like a good moment to do so."

"Oh hell" Kira said in a playful voice, "I guess I should forgive you then."

* * *

Tommy and Kim arrived back at the house to get ready for the party. Tommy still wasn't sold on Jason's brilliant costume idea, but he had been out voted on the issue. They walked in to find Jason sitting on the couch holding Kat's helmet in his lap.

"Hey bro" Jason said.

Tommy nodded and went down into the lab to select which "costume" that he was going to wear.

"Where's Kat?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Jason.

"Doing her hair", he responded.

"She should know that the suit fixes her hair to fit in it automatically", Kim said.

"True", Jason answered, "But she said that was the problem. If she took the helmet off her hair would fall out straight and it would be too conspicuous if she put it right back on with no issue."

Kimberly's eyes widened, "I hadn't thought of that", she said as she stood up and pulled out her morpher, "PTERODACTYL", she yelled as she morphed into the pink ranger. She took off her helmet and tossed it into Jason's lap along with Kats, "I'll be right back", she said before frantically running upstairs to fix her hair.

Tommy stepped back into the living room and noticed that Jason had Kat and Kim's helmets in his lap.

"Um, dude did you eat the girls?" he asked jokingly.

Jason looked up at him cross-eyed, "No, but apparently I make a good hat rack."

Tommy chuckled slightly, "So what are they doing?"

"Their hair", Jason answered.

"Ah", Tommy said, "The mystical hair that fixes itself for the helmet cover."

"You figured that out quick", Jason said with a smirk.

"I used to have long hair", Tommy said.

"And", Jason said expectantly.

Tommy sighed, "And that's how Hayley found out about me."

Jason looked at Tommy in shock, "Really Dr. Responsible?"

Tommy nodded and sat down next to Jason, "It was my second semester of College, and I had been invited; well forced to go to a costume party. I had no money for a costume, so I went in my red Zeo uniform."

* * *

(Flashback)

Tommy Oliver walked into the frat house that the party was being held at. Before he entered the crowd he made sure that his blaster was well secured so nobody could accidently blow a hole in something. He looked around through his visor for someone that he knew, but the place was so packed that he wasn't able to make out many people. The light dimmed for a slow song so Tommy took off his helmet so he could see a little better. He made his way over to the bar that had been set up and set his helmet down on it.

"Beer or liquor", the person manning the bar said to him.

"Um", Tommy replied unsure of himself, "I'm underage."

The bartender looked his up and down, "Ya drivin?" he asked quickly.

"No", Tommy answered, "I have an apartment about two blocks from here."

"Well then", the bartender said as he handed Tommy a beer, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Thanks", Tommy said as he picked up his helmet and walked away from the bar. He took a drink of the beer and made his way back into the crowd. He had just about given up on finding anyone he knew he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"I was wondering if you would show up", a familiar voice said, "Nice costume Oliver."

"Thanks Joe", Tommy said.

Joe walked around him and snatched his helmet, "Wow, I've never seen a ranger costume that was this good. Where'd ya get it?"

Tommy stiffened a little, he never was the best liar unless you count being under an evil spell. Turning the wheels quickly in his head, "It was custom made for me a couple of years back."

"Cool man", Joe said as he handed his helmet back and vanished into the crowd once more. After Tommy finished his beer he decided that maybe he should mingle a bit since the song was ending when a couple of girls came up to him.

"Hey Diane, get a picture of me with the Power Ranger", the blonde said to her friend. Tommy put his helmet back on and posed with the blonde girl as her friend snapped a picture. Once that was done, the blonde kissed him on the star shaped visor and disappeared. Tommy was actually starting to have a good time when somebody grabbed him and dragged him outside.

"Hey what gives?" Tommy asked incredulously. Then he recognized who it was who grabbed him. Hayley Ziktor lived in the apartment across from his, and while they were not friends she had always been pleasant towards him.

"Are you really that stupid?" she asked sharply.

Tommy looked confusedly at her, "I don't follow", he said.

"Look Tommy", she said, "I realize that most people are oblivious, but next time you decide to go to a party dressed as a Power Ranger you may want to have a proper costume.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked trying his best to sound surprised by the accusation.

"Let's take a walk", Hayley said seriously.

A few minutes later they found themselves walking into her apartment. Hayley turned on the lights and faced him, "Don't bother lying I know that you're a real ranger."

"How so?" Tommy asked as he began to get a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hayley sighed, "When you put your helmet on. I saw your hair go up into it by itself."

"Oh", was all that Tommy could muster, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not", Hayley said dismissively, "But I wouldn't mind knowing how some of the technical aspects work."

"Such as?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Like how do you get in and out of the outfit?" Hayley asked.

"Oh that's simple", Tommy said as he powered down and stood before her in his normal clothes.

Hayley's eyes went wide, "Now that some interesting tech."

Tommy took off his zeonizers and started explaining to her as best he could how they worked.

(End flashback)

* * *

Jason laughed as Tommy finished his story, "Wow, not your best work. So you two became instant friends?"

"Not the way we are now", Tommy replied, "We hung out a lot more, and she helped me with my courses, and she did become my best friend, but we didn't get really close until I showed up on her doorstep with three gems asking her to help build a set morphers."

"And you two never?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No", Tommy answered quickly, "It would have been way too weird."

Kat emerged from the bathroom wearing her Pink Zeo Ranger uniform with her hair done up in bun. She noticed that Jason was holding Kim's helmet as well as her own as she walked over and took it, "Kim too?" she asked as she tucked her helmet under her arm. Jason and Tommy nodded as Kat sat down in a chair. A few minutes later Kim descended the stairs. Like Kat she was already morphed and had her hair up in a bun. She took her helmet from Jason and looked over at Tommy, "Ready to go handsome?"

* * *

Hayley stood behind the counter serving milkshakes and smoothies to various ghouls and goblins while her boyfriend manned the sound equipment. The kids were having a good time and the party was just starting to get warmed up when four people dressed a Power Rangers walked in.

"I don't believe it", she said as the four people made their way to the bar.

When they sat down Hayley reached out and slapped the white ranger across the helmet, "What the hell are you thinking?" Hayley asked sharply, "I thought we discussed this years ago."

"My idea", Jason said raising his hand timidly.

Billy walked over to see his friends, "Greetings", he said.

"Billy", Jason said happily, "Where's your costume?"

"In my rush to get everything prepared I seem to have neglected to prepare one", Billy responded.

"Good thing you have one handy", Jason said as he took off his helmet.

"Oh no", Hayley before leaning and speaking quietly, "If you four want to toy with your secret identities then that's fine, but you're not taking my boyfriend down that road with you."

"Oh come on Hales", Kim said, "You are dating a Power Ranger you know."

"Exactly", Hayley said, "He's sworn to protect the earth, not dance around in his spandex for shits and giggles."

Kim took her helmet off and gave Hayley a pout. Hayley rolled her eyes, "Fine, but use the robes. I have a feeling that there will be a lot more spandex in here before the night is over."

Billy nodded as he went into the back. A few minutes later he reappeared dressed as a blue ninja with the symbol of a wolf on his chest, "I trust this is a palatable compromise?" he asked.

Hayley nodded and he went back to the sound booth that he had set up. Kim took Tommy's helmet off and dragged him out to the dance floor. "Come one", she said, "Let's go out for a spin."

The group watched Tommy and Kim out on the dance floor until a pair of newcomers caught their eye. The red and yellow Dino Rangers walked in, although something was off. The one wearing the red outfit was short, slender, and obviously female, where as the yellow was much larger, and uncomfortable in the get up.

"How did you fight in this thing", Conner asked while trying as nonchalantly as possible tug on the skirt of his yellow costume.

" Pure talent", Kira responded as she dragged him into Hayley's.

They looked around and Conner was hoping that nobody would recognize him, but that hope was crushed when he saw Jason dressed as the original Red Ranger walking towards them. Conner groaned as Jason walked around them and put an arm on each of their shoulders.

"You know", he said jokingly, "I think the two of you got your colors mixed up."

Conner laughed slightly, "Looks like."

"Well props to you guys", Jason said, "I never would have thought of that."

"Thanks", the younger rangers replied.

The party went smoothly for most of the night. The Rangers all had Hayley stash their helmets behind the bar so nobody would walk off with them and they could walk around without them on. As the night went on and people started to taper off Kira noticed Cassidy sitting off in a corner by herself, she didn't appear to be happy so Kira went and sat by her.

"Are you ok?" Kira asked.

Cassidy shook her head slightly

"Are you crying?" Kira asked.

This time she nodded and looked at Kira. When she saw her though she couldn't help but smile a little, "Does Conner know that you're wearing his outfit?" she asked quietly.

Kira giggled and pointed to a yellow clad Conner who was still messing with the skirt on his outfit.

"Wow", Cassidy said.

"So what's wrong?" Kira asked insistently.

"Devon and I are breaking up", she responded.

"I'm sorry", Kira said sympathetically.

"Don't be", Cassidy said, "We're going to colleges that are across the country, and we'll still be friends, but it's still sad."

"You'll both have friends at least", Kira said as she pulled her into a hug. "Hey I know what will make you feel better", Kira added as she noticed that the rangers were the only ones left in the establishment, "Want to meet a couple of the original power rangers?"

"I don't know", Cassidy said, "I've kinda made it a point to stay out of Dr. O's ranger business since I found out."

"It'll be cool", Kira said as she dragged Cassidy to where Tommy, Jason, Kim, Kat, and Billy were talking.

"Hey Cassidy", Tommy said as Kira dragged her over.

"Hey Dr. O", she said quietly, "You look good in white."

Jason palmed himself in the face and whispered to Tommy, "That girl knows doesn't she?"

"Tommy simply nodded, "Thanks, it was always my favorite."

"I thought that it might cheer her up to meet some of our friends", Kira said.

"What's wrong", Kim asked.

"It's no big", Cassidy answered trying to sound strong, "I just broke up with my boyfriend because we're going to schools on opposite sides of the country."

"That's terrible", Kim said.

"Maybe it's for the best", Cassidy replied, "I'd rather keep him as a friend than lose him completely."

"That is a most admirable point of view", Billy said.

Cassidy looked cross-eyed at Billy and Kim leaned towards her, "It's a blue thing", she whispered.

"Kind of like when Ethan goes all techie?" she asked.

"Cassidy, this is Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Billy Crantson, and Dr. Katherine Hillard", Kira said introducing them all to the young girl, "Guys, this is Cassidy Cornell."

Jason pulled a chair over, "Have a seat squirt."

"I don't mean to sound weird, but are those suits comfortable?" Cassidy asked trying to get some of the awkwardness out of the air.

They all laughed at the question, "Nice icebreaker", Jason said.

"Actually", Billy said, "Since they are form fitting there is almost no discomfort."

"Speak for yourself", Conner said still tugging on the skirt, "I'll never understand how you girls do it."

"I never had a problem", Kim said with a smile.

They sat talking for the better part of the night regaling Cassidy with stories of ranger battles. Tommy for one was glad that nobody brought up his little stint as the evil Green Ranger, and he kept his mouth shut about Muranthias. At about one in the morning everyone decided that it was time to leave, and Cassidy came up to Kira and gave her a hug as they were heading for the door.

"Thanks", Cassidy said, "It really did help."

"What are friends for", Kira replied, "We'll go get lunch or something sometime, just us girls."

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 13. I apologize for the long wait, but sometimes it takes a while for inspiration to strike. I enjoyed going back to a lighthearted story after the darker ones that I have been writing. I must give credit where credit is due. The Pterodactyl joke was one told to me by a friend, I reworked it to fit into the story. As always please read and review. Only 11 away from the big 100.**


	14. Holiday Times

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 14**

**Holiday Times**

**

* * *

**

(December 21st)

Tommy and Jason walked out of a small shop in downtown Reefside. They had been looking for special gifts to give the girls for Christmas. Tommy sighed as he looked at the claim slip that was crumpled in his hand. Tommy had been waiting for weeks, but Jason seemed to have gotten lucky because his order came in within three days. Jason saw the look on his friends face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, the shopkeeper said it should be here this afternoon", Jason said.

"He said that last week", Tommy replied, "I can't be late with this present."

"You always come through", Jason answered.

Tommy nodded, "But, I wanted to be ready ahead of time for once."

Tommy's cell started ringing, "Dr. Oliver", he said into the device.

"_I didn't know you were so formal now Tommy_", the voice from the other end came.

"Well TJ, some of us had to get real jobs since the world doesn't know our secret", Tommy said jokingly.

TJ laughed a bit, "_Sometimes I envy that_", he said.

"What can I do for you?" Tommy asked.

"_Well, we've been working on a project in secret, but it's ready for the world to know_", TJ answered.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked.

"_We rebuilt the Command Center_" TJ replied.

Tommy nearly dropped his phone as his knees began to buckle underneath him. Jason quickly grabbed his friend and Tommy fumbled with the phone. "You did what?" he gasped into the phone, "And in what capacity?"

"I_t's completely rebuilt and operational, but we're not telling the public that_", came the reply.

"You're opening it to the public too?" Tommy said as he felt his stomach turn over.

"_That's right_", TJ answered, "_The first official Power Ranger museum, hence the reason I called. We would like to invite you and any other rangers that wish to go to the dedication on the twenty-fourth, we're also having a ranger holiday party that night, and if you or anyone else has anything to go into the museum, people would love it, but of course nothing that would reveal your identities._"

"I have the replicas of the original suits", Tommy offered.

"_That would be great_", TJ said, "_So can we expect some extra rangers at the opening?_"

"That depends, am I allowed to bring my other guys?" Tommy asked

"_Like you have to ask_", TJ replied, "_The more the merrier._"

"Alright then, we'll see you on Christmas Eve."

"_Excellent_", TJ said, "_Make sure to get here early so the new guys can take the tour, and if you have anyone else that would like to go,but doesn't mind hanging out in the crowd during the public part feel free._"

"I'll do that", Tommy said, "See you then." Tommy hung up his phone and looked to Jason. "Let's go to Hayley's", he said as the two began walking back down the street.

* * *

Hayley gasped as Billy fell off a ladder followed by the tree landing on top of him. She ran over and dragged her boyfriend out from under the tree.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she helped him up.

"I appear to be undamaged", he replied, "The tree on the other hand."

"Don't worry about the tree", she said as she fished his glasses out of it, "I thought you had better balance than that."

"I usually do", he replied, "I am unaware as to what transpired to cause this momentary bout with vertigo."

Hayley chuckled as she helped Billy to a table and brought him something to drink. Once that was taken care of she carefully stood the tree back up and placed the star on the top.

"I always thought it was strange that my parents waited until the first day of winter to put the star on the tree", she said as she looked at it, "But I guess that some traditions really do stick with you."

She turned around as the door opened and saw Jason and Tommy walk in. Tommy looked around and once he made sure that the place was empty he and Jason approached the table where Hayley and Billy were.

"Hey guys", Jason said as he turned a chair around and sat down resting his chin on the back of it, "What's up?"

"Not Billy", Hayley said with a chuckle, "He just tested gravity and found out the hard way that it still works."

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I had a bout of vertigo", Billy replied before putting a hand over his mouth and running to the bathroom.

"He never did take to those holiday fruitcakes very well", Jason said.

"Except for the fact that he hasn't eaten one yet", Hayley said.

A few minutes later Billy came back out and sat back at the table, "I must apologize, I have no idea where that came from."

"It's cool man", Tommy said, "Think you'll feel up to going to Angel Grove in a few days?"

Billy thought about it for a little while, "May I inquire as to why we would be making this trip?"

"The Space team rebuilt the Command Center and they are opening it up as a museum. They want us to come for the dedication", Tommy said.

"You mean they want the original rangers", Jason corrected.

"No", Tommy said,"They want us to be there, and if we morph we can participate."

"I'm in", Billy said.

"What about us civilians?" Haley asked.

"Of course you're invited", Tommy said, "But during the ranger part you need to be in the crowd so you don't look too buddy buddy with us."

"What about the Dino's?" Billy asked.

"They're invited too", Tommy answered, "And I guess even Cassidy can come too if she wants."

"Are you kidding", Hayley scoffed, "Once she hears about it, a pack of wild boars couldn't keep her from going."

"I know", Tommy replied, "That's why she's invited."

"Invited to what?" a familiar voice asked. Tommy turned around and saw Kira and Cassidy coming through the door.

"The dedication of the Command Center as a museum", Tommy said.

"That sounds great", Kira said, "I'm in"

"Me too Dr. O", Cassidy chimed in.

"Kira, tell the others that they're participating in the ceremony, and Cass you can go if you can follow a few rules."

"Like what", she responded.

"Rule one; I'm in charge. Kira and the others already know this, rule 2; don't ogle over the other rangers that will be there, rule 3; say nothing that may compromise identities which I'm sure you won't have an issue with, and rule 4; during the ceremony stick with Hayley in the crowd."

Cassidy nodded, "I think I can follow those rules."

"Good", Tommy replied, "Then meet at my house on Christmas eve at ten AM."

"Come on Cass", Kira said while tugging on her arm, "Let's go find the guys."

Billy clutched his stomach again and made another run to the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Kira asked.

"Holiday spirit", Jason said as he clapped his knee and gave a large goofy smile to the girls.

"Riiiight", Kira said as she and Cassidy were picking up their bags, "We'll catch ya later Dr. O."

"Remember Kim's taking you to the mall this afternoon", Tommy said as they ran out the door.

"Ah to be a teenager again", Jason said relaxing a bit in his chair.

'Speak for yourself", Tommy said, "I for one don't miss worrying if my communicator was going to go off in the middle of class."

"Yeah, there was that", Jason said slumping down in his chair a bit.

They were interrupted when Tommy's cell started ringing again, "This is Dr. Oliver", he said. Tommy listened for a moment before smiling, "That's great, I'll be right over." He put his phone back into his pocket and motioned for Jason to follow, "It came", he said."

Tommy and Jason left as Billy was coming out of the bathroom, "They gone?", he asked to Hayley who just nodded. "OK, I'm going to go make a call."

* * *

Kim walked slowly out of the restroom and landed face first on her bed. She groaned as the phone started ringing, and sighed as she picked it up, "If this isn't an emergency, I will be most unhappy."

"_Kim_", came Billy's over the phone, "_Are you feeling sick?_"

"How did you know?" Kim asked until it dawned on her what was going on.

"_Let's just say that our connection is acting up_", he replied.

"I was afraid you were going to say that", she said. Ever since they switched bodies, that had a slight connection which let one share what was happening to the other during serious bouts with stress or physical issues.

"_I think you should go see a doctor_", he said.

"I was going to pick up Kat at the hospital, I go and talk to her", Kim replied.

"_Good_", Billy answered, "_And in the mean time get some saltines or something, I'm tired of throwing up_."

"Will do", she said before hanging up the phone, "Right after a quick nap", she muttered to herself as she allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

"Christ Kim, it's just an ultrasound not a scalpel", Kat said as Kimberly shied away from the machine.

"Can't we do this after I take Kira to the mall?" Kim asked with a small voice.

"No", Kat said firmly, "You came to me with this, and we're here now, and I want to make sure you don't have cancer or something."

"But...", Kim tried to say something else, but was stopped by Kat lifting up her shirt above her stomach and placing the device to her.

"See Kim, it's no big deal...", her eyes went wide as she heard a faint sound from the monitor, and when she turn to look nearly passed out from what she saw.

"Oh my God", Kim gasped at the sight that stared at her, "That's not cancer is it?"

Kat slowly shook her head, "No it isn't."

Kim looked into her friends eyes, "You don't think?"

"Let's find out", Kat answered as she placed the device against Kim's abdomen.

* * *

(December 24th)

TJ walked into the juice bar to find Ernie hard at work on getting everything ready for the ranger party tonight. Instead of bothering the man, he took a seat st the bar and just looked around his old hang out.

"Hey Teej", Ernie said as he came up from the kitchen, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really", TJ answered, "I just wanted to get away from reporters for a few minutes."

"I don't know how you put up with all that fame", Ernie said, "I think it would drive me up the wall."

"From what I hear, you're pretty famous yourself", TJ responded.

Ernie chuckled slightly, "If I'm famous it's because I make a good smoothie, not because I saved the world."

"Yeah, sometimes I think the others had the right idea in keeping themselves a secret", TJ said.

"You did what you had to do", Ernie said, "I know the others would have done the same."

"Yeah", TJ answered "By the way, I can't thank you enough for catering this party."

"No need", Ernie said, "I know big caterers that would give their left arm to host this party... if they knew it was happening."

"And I owe you for leaving the door open. Those reporters would never think to look in a closed business."

Ernie laughed, "In my business, it helps to try and be prepared for everything."

"Hey Ernie", came a voice from towards the entrance.

"Sorry Bulk", Ernie said, "We're closed."

"I was hoping I could just wait out the mob of press that's been blocking my truck for the last hour", Bulk said as he entered the main area, "And I think I just found out why", he said as he laid eyes on TJ.

"Tell you what", TJ said, "Don't tell them that I'm here and you can wait it out inside."

"I'm not a punk kid anymore", Bulk answered, "It's disrespectful the way they chase you down after what you did for us."

"Thanks", TJ said, "That means a lot."

"Eh, don't mention it", Bulk said dismissively, "But I do have one question."

"Which is?" TJ asked suspiciously.

"You know you all have permanent VIP privileges at my club, but the only ones to use them are Jason, and Tommy every so often. I just wondered why", Bulk said.

TJ chuckled as he let his guard down a bit, "Probably because it's so crowded, and those of us that have public identities, try to stay somewhat under the radar." TJ looked at the former bully, "How bout this though, be here when Ernie leaves to help cater our party, and you can consider yourself invited."

"What about Skull?" Bulk asked.

TJ chuckled a bit, "Skull too."

* * *

Tommy and the others appeared in the center of the Command Centers control room, but those that were not used to teleporting landed flat on their butts.

"You guys used to travel like this a lot?" Cassidy asked as she pulled herself off the floor.

"All the time", Jason said, "You get better with the landing over time."

"Ain't that the truth", said a man as he walked up to them.

"Adam", Tommy said as he embraced his old friend, "Glad to see you made it."

"He's not the only one", another voice said as Rocky, Zach, Aisha, and Tanya came up as well.

"Looks like we're only missing the squirt", Rocky said.

"Who are you calling a squirt?" said a nineteen year old Justin as he walked into the room.

Once the meet and greet was done, they started looking around the rebuilt building. Everything down to the viewing globe had been rebuilt. Billy immediately went over to a console and started playing with the controls while Kim silent walked up to the empty energy tube.

"Hey", Tommy said as he walked up and put his arms around her, "What's wrong beautiful?"

"I just wish he were her", she said. Kim reached out and pressed her hand against the tube and a tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'll always miss him."

"Yeah, he was like a father to us", Tommy replied, "But he'll always live in our hearts."

Kim nodded silently as she wiped away the tears for their fallen mentor, "I wonder if they rebuilt our spot", she added.

"We'll find out tonight", Tommy said, "But right now I think there are some people who would like a tour."

"So this is like the mothership for you", Conner said as he came up to Ethan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Even though it's an old joke, you're right", Ethan said, "I almost wish I was a ranger when they used this place."

"I'll bet you do", Cassidy said as she walked up to the group.

Tommy took the newcomers on a tour of the building, and found it amazing that he not only still knew his way around, but TJ wasn't kidding when he said they had completely rebuilt it. He smiled to himself when he saw that about halfway through the tour Ethan had started paying more attention to Cassidy than all the neat techno-gadgets that lined almost every wall. The tour ended back in the main control room and as they walked back in he noticed that they were now holding hands and whispering in each others ears. Tommy smiled as he went to stand by Kim and admire the young love that just started to blossom in his presence. "It's really sweet", Kim commented as Ethan and Cassidy shared a kiss.

"It's good to see her move on with her life", Kira commented as she took Conner's hand.

"It's time", TJ said as he and the other Space Rangers entered the room, "All civilians, please stand by for teleport."Hayley and Cassidy vanished in a column of light and reappeared in a wooded area not for from the Command Center. They made their way up the hill until they found a crowd that was gathering at the front entrance. Carefully they made their way through the people to the front of the crowd just as the Space Rangers stepped out to address the crowd.

"Good morning", Andros said as he addressed the crowd, "Glad to see you all could make it. As most of you know, my name is Andros and I was the leader of the Space Rangers."

The crowd erupted into cheers as he addressed them.

"We rebuilt this place as a reminder of what we've all been through. All the hardships, the triumphs, as well as a memorial to one of the greatest leaders the rangers ever had, Zordon of Eltar." Andros looked as the other rangers signaled that they were ready, "In addition to us we also have several rangers that wanted to be here to take part in this moment So I present to you the Might Morphin Power Rangers!"

The crowd went wild as Tommy, Jason, Kim, Billy, Aisha, and Zack all came out already morphed. They waved as they stood by the Space Rangers as Andros prepared to call out the others.

"Also welcome the pink, yellow, blue, and green Zeo Rangers", he called out and again the crowd erupted as Tanya, Kat, Rocky, and Adam walked out. "Also welcome the blue Turbo Ranger."

"And we have a special treat today", Andros said, "The most recent team, the red, blue, yellow, and white Dino Thunder Rangers." There were gasps of shock as Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent walked out about how they managed to get the newest team to come to the ceremony.\

After a few words from everyone, the morphed rangers teleported out and Andros invited everyone inside to see the first official Power Ranger museum. Luckily the others had time to demorph and shut down the teleportation system before the crowd made it into the control room. They silently slipped into the crowd and effortlessly made it seem that they were there the entire time.

* * *

That evening a van came up to the front of the Command Center and three persons got out and started unloading several trays of food. TJ and Cassie came out to help them carry it all in, and when they got done Ernie, Bulk, and Skull were brought into the main control room where they were met by Andros and TJ.

"Before we get started", Andros said who was obviously less than pleased to have even more civilians present that he had figured, "I want to make sure that we go over some basic rules. Don't touch the equipment, don't touch the artifacts, don't wander off, and the biggest one is don't tell anyone what you see here tonight. You are our guests and if you can follow these rules we'll get along just fine."

The three agreed to the terms and were led into the main area that the rangers were gathered in. Bulk and Skull saw some faces that they recognized, and a few they didn't.

"Tommy", Bulk said as he walked over to where Tommy and Kim were, "It's been a long time."

"Bulk", Tommy said unsure about himself, "You're not crashing are you?"

Bulk put his arms defensively in front of him, "No no no, Skull and I were invited by TJ." "Now Skull and I figured out some of you who were rangers, but there are others that have taken me by surprise."

"Like who?" Kim asked.

"Like him", Bulk said pointing to Justin, "I thought he was too young to be a ranger, and at the time too short."

"Hey guys", Billy said as he walked up to them before stopping cold in his tracks, "Bulk... what are you doing here?"

"Billy", Bulk said a bit surprised, "I can't believe it."

"He was invited", Kim said.

"I was", Bulk responded, "Look, I'm sorry about bullying you around when we were kids. I was young and stupid."

"Um, no problem", Billy said unsure.

"Hey Bulkie", yelled Skull as he ran up with a plate of food, "They have a picture of us on the wall", he said right before he tripped and tossed his plate all over Bulk.

Bulk sighed in annoyance before helping his friend up off the ground, "How many time do I have to tell you not to run with food or drinks, they always wind up all over me."

"Hey Bulk", Ernie said from the buffet table, "I have a spare shirt in the van."

"Thanks Ern", Bulk replied.

"People really can grow up", Billy said quietly to Tommy and Kim who simply nodded.

Later on in the night Tommy and Kim slipped away to do some exploring on their own. After a few minutes of walking around they came across a door.

"Looks like it's still here", Tommy said with a smile.

"Shall we", Kim said as she motioned toward the door.

When they opened it they found Ethan and Cassidy sitting against the wall. They were holding hands and she was resting her head on his shoulder as they looked at the stars from the large window that look straight up into the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it", Tommy spoke up causing both of the young adults to jump to their senses.

"Dr. O, we weren't doing anything", Ethan spit out, "We just went exploring and found this room."

"And were captivated by the view", Kim finished.

"Yeah", Ethan answered.

"Why do you think we came here?" Tommy said as he sat down next to him, "I have not seen a better skylight anywhere in my life."

"How did you guys do it?"Cassidy asked.

"Do what?" Tommy responded.

"Spend most of your teenage years being heroes, keeping good grades, and various other extracurricular activities."

"The heroes part was easy", Kim said, "There was a call and we answered. As far as the other things, it was more of a challenge, and any of us will tell you that there comes a time when your life comes first, and it's time to pass the power on."

"Yeah", Ethan said, "It's nice having my powers back and all, but now that my time is over I'm happy to be just a normal person and let the next team take over when they're needed."

"Now if we could get this one to hang up the tights permanently, we'd be golden", Kim joked.

"Don't worry", Tommy said, "I don't have any plans of becoming active again."

"Yeah, we've heard that one before", Kim replied.

After a little while of staring at the stars Tommy got up and extended his hand to Kim, "I think it's time we went back to the party", he said.

The four made their way back to the party and when they got there Jason was already waiting for him.

"You ready?" Jason asked his friend.

"You bet", Tommy replied.

"HEY!" Jason yelled, "We have something to do before we start having too good of a time."

Jason and Tommy knelt before Kat and Kim. They both pulled out little boxes and opened them.

"Kim, I love you and I never want to be apart from you again, will you marry me?" Tommy asked.

"Kat, you helped me get through one of the hardest times of my life and stuck by me when I had more personal issues than anyone should have to put up with. I love you, and want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?" Jason asked as well.

Kim and Kat stared at the boys in pure shock, then moved to the rings. The one Jason was holding had a gold band with a pink diamond in the middle and a small ruby and onyx stone mounted next to them. Tommy held one with a platinum band, that also had a pink diamond, but was had an emerald, a white diamond, a ruby, and an onyx stone mounted around the diamond.

"They're beautiful", the girls replied. They turned around and put their backs to their men as the crowd stared on.

"Girls?" Jason asked while Tommy remained silent with a knowing smile on his face.

The girls then turned around and threw their arms around them, "You didn't think we'd make it that easy for you", the said jokingly, "Of course we'll marry you guys."

The crowd of Rangers and friends erupted in cheers as the Space Rangers came up around them, "And we have an early Christmas present for you", TJ said.

"And what is that?" Kim asked, "I love presents."

TJ nodded with a smile, "We heard about the proposal a while back through a little birdie", he said as he looked at Ashley, who was proudly smiling as she rested he hand on her now swollen abdomen, "You four are getting married on New Years Eve."

"But we can't get our families all here in a week", Kim replied.

"It's already taken care of", Cassie answered.

"Really", Kim asked and Cassie nodded, "Awesome."

"That means some heavy dress shopping", Kat added.

"We have the best designers ready in two days to get you the perfect dresses", Ashley said.

Kim and Kat both shrieked in excitement as the rest of the crowd came up to congratulate them. Before everything got too loud Kim yelled out, "And we have an announcement too."

Kat and Kim took each others hands and looked at Jason and Tommy, "We're pregnant", they said together.

Tommy and Jason both grinned stupidly, and about half a second later Tommy fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this update was worth the wait. This chapter went through several rewrites before I found a format that pleases me. Also I want to thank all who reviewed, it made me happy to see a story of mine cross the 100 mark. As always please read and review.**


	15. Revelations

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story. I have scrapped and rewritten this chapter at least four times (And had some RL issues).**

* * *

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 15**

**Revelations**

* * *

(December 24th 10:30PM)

Tommy opened his eyes and saw Kim looking down at him. She was smiling softly as she helped him up off the ground. Jason and Kat were nuzzling each other lovingly while the rest of the room stared at him. The older rangers that knew Tommy and Kim's history chuckled to themselves at the entertaining role reversal. Conner was red in the face from trying not to laugh, but too afraid of Tommy to let it out. As soon as he was up off the ground Kim embraced him and the entire crowd erupted in cheers.

"Alright you four", TJ said as he walked up to them, "Go home and get some rest. You're getting married in a week, and there is a lot to do."

Everyone watched the the four teleported out before going back to the party. TJ took a seat at the bar that had been set up and ordered a drink. He had just gotten comfortable when Aisha, Tanya, and Kira approached him.

"How did you know that Dr. O and Jason were proposing tonight?" Kira asked, "I see them almost daily, and it was a complete surprise to me."

"Yeah", Tanya and Aisha spat, "If anyone should have know first, it should have been us."

"A little birdie told me", TJ said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Who is this little birdie?" Kira asked.

TJ smirked as he pointed out into the crowd. The girls stood in shock as they saw that he was pointing to the spot where Billy and Hayley were slow dancing.

"You're kidding", Aisha said, "Billy would have told us before mentioning it to you."

"Not Billy", was TJ's only reply.

"No way", Kira said as she stalked off towards the dance floor.

"Hayley's gunna get it", Aisha said quietly as Tanya simply nodded.

Hayley let go of Billy as she saw Kira stalking towards her, "I think she knows", she said as she prepared for a confrontation with the angry teenager.

"You knew that Dr. O and Jason were proposing, and you didn't tell us", Kira said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"He wanted it to be a surprise, a they knew that Kim and Kat could squeeze it out of you and the others with minimal force."

"But you told TJ", she answered.

Hayley smirked for a moment, "Actually I told Karone. This get together was her idea."

"Great", Kira said, "Now I only have a week to get ready for the wedding of the universe."

"And you may want to get cracking", Aisha said, "Kim just sent me a text and we're bridesmaids."

* * *

(December 25th 9:00am)

Kimberly squinted as the sun came beaming through the window. She wasn't ready to wake up, but the evil day star had other plans. Slowly she rolled over trying to put the sun to her back, but the too proved to be a useless effort. Just as she found a comfortable spot she had to bolt for the bathroom. Tommy entered the room carrying a tray as she emerged.

"Take it back", Kim said as she plopped back down onto the bed, "I swear this morning sickness is going to succeed where Rita and Zedd failed."

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful", Tommy said quickly trying to change the subject as he put the tray on the dresser and sat next to her.

"Merry isn't exactly the word I would use... Oh God", She said as she covered her mouth and bolted back into the bathroom. "I'll see you downstairs", Kim said meekly through the door, "I want a shower."

Tommy left the bedroom and saw Jason doing the same thing from his and Kat's room.

"Kim too?" Jason asked as he reached the stairs.

Tommy nodded as they went downstairs. They had just gotten everything ready when the doorbell rang. Jason opened it and was nearly run over as the Dino rangers rushed into the home. Behind them Anton and Elsa stepped up onto the porch.

"Jason, it's nice to see you again", Anton said as he put his hand out.

Jason took it and gave it a firm handshake, "You too."

"Where's Kim and Kat?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"Shower", Tommy and Jason answered simultaneously.

Tommy showed them to the living room before leaving them to go and check on Kim. He walked into the bedroom and found her wrapped in a towel brushing her hair.

"How ya feelin, Beautiful?", Tommy asked.

"A little better", Kim replied, "Still a little queasy though."

"It'll pass before long", Tommy said with a slight smile, "The others have started arriving, and Kira was looking for you."

Kim nodded, "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll do that", Tommy replied as he stood up. He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud crash from downstairs followed by Kira shouting "Dammit Conner, I told you not to touch that!"

Tommy sighed and left the bedroom. Once he reached the stairs her bellowed down, "Conner, whatever it is, if it's broken you're in for full duration sparring matches against me, Jason, and Andros when he gets here!"

"Sorry Dr. O. I just knocked over the coat rack", Conner yelled with an embarrassed tone of voice.

"And you let him down in the lab", Kim said with a chuckle as she stepped out of the bedroom wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Tommy looked back and smiled,"What happened to nobody ever seeing you when you weren't presentable?"

Kim raised her hand dismissively, "I live here... and I'm pregnant. They'll deal", she said.

"I'll second that", Kat said stepping out of her room dressed almost identically to Kim.

"Well I guess we should get downstairs", Tommy said as he stuck out his elbows, "Ladies." Kim and Kat each wrapped an arm through his elbow and they descended the stairs like they were entering a ballroom.

"Look at that", Jason said as the three of them came down the stairs, "Doctor Thomas Oliver is happy with just his girl, he has to take mine too." Kat stuck her tongue out at him as she let go of Tommy and sat on Jason's lap.

"You know that you're the only one for me Baby", she sad slyly as she stroked his face with her index finger.

"Well how can I not believe an argument like that", Jason stated with a smile.

"Now for presents", Tommy said as he slapped his hands together and started for the tree. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kim push a button on her communicator and all of the presents disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh no", Kim said, "If you guys want presents, then Kat, Ashley, and I will need some entertaiment.

"What kind of entertainment?" Ashley asked as she and Andros entered the home.

"I was thinking about making them earn their presents", Kim said, "How bout some sparring bouts?"

"But we're not dressed for it", Conner said confident that he had the upper hand in logic against his mentors fiance.

To answer him Kim pressed another button and the Dino lab door opened, and Billy and Hayley stepped out with the Dino Rangers spare training outfits."

"How did you know those were there?" Conner asked with shock evident in his voice while everyone else just put their heads down.

Kim for her part did not strangle Conner, but gave him an answer that he couldn't possible argue with, "I live here", she said with a large smile and Conner grumbled something about her being more slick than Dr. O while taking his clothes from Billy.

"I heard that!" Kim shouted towards the bathroom that Conner had entered, "And just for that, you get the first match."

Conner groaned because he knew that he had put himself in this situation, and now that he has Kim wasn't going to just let it go. No she was going to toy with him, torture him, and most likely humiliate him, just for not thinking before speaking. "She's probably going to put me up against Dr. O or Jason", he said to himself, "I know I'm good, but I don't know if I can beat them."

About twenty minutes later the three pregnant women, Hayley and Anton sat comfortably on the rear deck as everyone else filtered in front of them. Kim stood up and looked everyone over, "The rules are simple", she said, Standard three point match, and the winner of each match gets their presents while the loser have to try again. The last one will have to find where I have hidden their presents before they get them. Conner get in the circle and turn around."

Conner did as he was told, and when Kim told him to turn around to face his opponent he went slack jawed. Standing there in a fighting stance was Kira. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail and he couldn't help think about how cute she was with that sadistic smirk on her face. After a moment he snapped out of it and looked up at Kim.

"You expect me to fight my girlfriend?" he asked.

Kim simply nodded and stood up, "Quick addition to the rules", she said, "To those that have extra powers, keep them out of the fight."

"I won't fight her!" Conner shouted back.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" Kira asked, "We used to spar all the time. Are you afraid I'll beat you?"

"That's when we were mainly partners", Conner returned, "I don't know if I can do it now."

"Sure you can", Kim said as get walked over to Tommy and leg swept him, "Tommy and I sparred all the time before I got pregnant, and we will again after the baby is born."

Conner had a look of defeat in his eyes as he turned to face Kira and assumed a fighting stance. Kim called for the bout to start and Conner had to duck quickly to avoid the spinning heel kick that instantly came at him. He whimpered slightly as Kira's leg whizzed just inches above his head. At this point his instincts kicked in and he thrust his arm up to block her hammer fist. He thrust out his leg in an attempt to sweep her, but Kira preformed a perfect back flip to avoid his leg.

"Showoff", Conner said jokingly as he stood up.

Kira smirked at him before resuming her attacks and Conner for the most part had gotten his head into the game blocking and deflecting her blows. After a few moments he saw an opening that she had left and tried to capitalize on it, but without his super speed she was quick enough to turn the tables. She twisted his arm around and rolled him across her him causing him to land flat on his back. He tried to get back up, but she pinned him back down and gave him a quick jab to the ribs. Kim stood up and raised a finger into the air, "Point", she called as Conner and Kira resumed their starting position in the circle. Again she came at Conner with a kick, but this time he caught her leg. Giving a swing her knocked Kira off balance, but she managed to correct herself and sweep him. Conner hit the ground with a thud and felt Kira's leg come down on him.

"Point", Kim yelled from her seat.

Tommy looked on as his two students faced each other on the mat once again. He saw the look on Kim's face and instantly knew that something was up. "This was a setup", he said into her ear.

"Damn straight it was", Kim said, "Kira has been trying to get Conner to spar with her for months, but he always squirms out of it. She asked if I could help."

"And so you decide to hold the presents hostage until you get what you want out of him", Tommy replied, "That's sneaky."

Kim smiled innocently as she turned back to the sparring match, "And you love me for it", she said quietly.

Conner grunted from frustration as Kira smiled sweetly at him. She was always better than him when it came to this kind of stuff, but he wasn't about to go down in this match without at least one point. Kim called for the match to start and he jumped into the air and as she went to move he adjusted his motion to land directly in front of her. She lashed out with a flurry of punches, but Conner managed to deflect them easily. He smiled inwardly as he saw a bit of flush come to her face before swing around her and placing his leg right into her abdomen.

"Point Conner", Kim yelled as they got back into their spots.

"Nice", Kira said as she finished catching her breath, "I am so going to get you for that."

Kim called for the round to start and as before Conner tried to take charge. He rushed Kira but she landed a tornado kick right to the side of his head. Before he knew what was happening, the world started swimming and he found himself drooling on the mat.

"Point", Kim yelled, "Winner."

Kira helped Conner up off the mat, "I didn't mean to kick you so hard", she said.

Conner exercised his ability to be chivalrous and waived it off, "It only hurts when I laugh", he said as he twisted his swelling face into a smile.

Kim was beaming from the match, and as Kira led a beaten Conner she decided that she had toyed with everyone enough. "Present time", she called as everyone looked at her with a perplexed look on their faces. "Oh come on guys, after a show like that I'm quite entertained."

Everyone entered the home where the presents were already waiting. Kim, Kat, and Ashley took the couch. While Kira and Conner sat on the loveseat.

"That's gunna be one hell of a shiner", Jason said jokingly causing Conner to slightly scowl at him.

"I think she bruised his ego more than his face", Ethan added.

Conned sped over to Ethan, punched him in the arm, and sped back to his seat.

"Enough", Tommy said loudly as he started tossing out presents to various people, "It's time to enjoy the holiday."

"Here", Kira said as she handed Kim a box, "Open mine first."

Kim smiled as she undid the wrapping and pulled out the gift, "Wow, Thanks Kira." She held it up for everyone to see the mobile with with a multicolored dinosaurs including a yellow and pink pteradactyl.

"That's really great", Tommy said, "Were did you get it?"

"I made it", Kira responded with a proud smile.

"That's awesome", Kat added.

"I have one for you too", Kira said as she handed Kat a box.

* * *

(December 26th, 5 PM)

Kim, Kat, Kira, Aisha, Hayley, Cassie and Ashley left the bridal store with several ideas in mind Kat and Kim had decided that they wanted those in the wedding to wear their colors in some way, but they were still ironing out the details. They turned a corner and came face to face with a man pointing a gun at them.

"Money... Now", he said brandishing the gun. He was beside himself when all he got was a few perked eyebrows from the women.

"Tell you what", Ashley said, "Why don't you put the gun away and leave us alone and we'll forget that we ever saw you."

"That's not how this works", he said stretching the gun out further, "I have weapon, and you give me money."

"Bad move sparky", Kira said as she kicked the gun from his outstretched hand and Kim delivered a backfist to his head.

"We warned you", Ashley said with a smile as she kicked the gun down a storm drain.

The would be mugger picked himself of the ground and ran down the alley that he came from.

"That was fun", Kat said while trying to stifle her laughter.

Kim put her arms over Kira and Kat's shoulders, "Alright", she said, "The dresses are on hold for the moment. I say we go eat, I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan to me", Cassie said.

"Great, I want to try the new French place around the corner", Kat said as they all started walking towards the restaurant.

* * *

Tommy sighed as he looked Conner up and down. They hadn't even been the tuxedo shop for five minutes and he had already knocked down three mannequins. It wasn't completely his fault though; Conner had tripped over an extension cord, but he still should have been watching where he was going.

"Conner", Tommy said with mild annoyance in his voice, "Please watch where you're going, and try not to break anything else."

Conner nodded as he pulled himself out of the pile of plastic body parts and gave an apologetic smile to the clerk. The clerk nodded in understanding before grabbing a measuring tape.

"Alright", she said, "Your Tuxes have already been pick out, but I need your measurements to get them ready."

* * *

The girls were seated at the largest table the the restaurant had, and were looking at the menu when the door opened and a woman shouted "Kim!"

Kim's eyes widened in horror as she looked up and a very surprised sounding, "Mom", escaped her lips.

Kim's mother stormed over to the table leaving her husband at the doorway. Kim sunk down a little, "Get ready to run girls, I have a feeling we'll need to in a minute", she whispered.

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" her mother screamed, "You didn't tell me you were getting married, you didn't answer my calls, you didn't meet me at the airport, and you're having lunch with Power Rangers!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned and stared at the table before getting up to rush over to meet the pink and yellow space rangers.

"That's the problem with having public identities", Cassie said, "When one person recognizes you, everyone else does too."

"I don't think we're gunna have time to laugh about this girls", Kira said standing up and helping Ashley out of her chair.

"Here they come", Kat said as she started inching towards the door, "RUN!"

Kim grabbed her mother by the sleeve and her stepfather too as she bolted through the door with the other ranger females only to find that the patrons of the restaurant had chased them out and into the street.

"It's the Power Rangers!" one shouted, causing everyone on the street to begin converging on them.

"Thanks a lot Mom", Kim said as she led the group away from the pursuing crowd.

"I'm sorry", her mother said, "It's not everyday you find your daughter sitting and having lunch with known Power Rangers."

"Kim", Aisha said nervously, "I think we're in trouble."

"Ashley can't run like this", Kira said helping the severely pregnant woman."

"Right", Kim responded, "This way."

Kim led everyone down an alley away from the crowd, "You get to explain this", she said to her mother, "Alight guys, let's get out of here."

The girls all grabbed their wrists and before they knew what was going on, Kim's parents found themselves swimming in light before seeing the world around them fade and vanish. The crowd reached the alleyway just after they had teleported away and stared with confusion at the empty space.

* * *

Tommy, Jason, Andros, TJ, Billy, and the Dino Rangers we hanging out down in the lab. Ethan was playing on the Computer while Conner and Trent were showing TJ the Raptor Riders, and Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Andros were reminiscing about old times. The room was all of a sudden bathed in light and nine people appeared in the middle of the lab, including a very surprised looking couple that Tommy, Billy, and Jason were all familiar with.

Tommy sat staring at them completely dumbfounded for a few moments before his brain caught up to his body. Once it had, his expression changed to one of anger as his eyes bared down on Kim. She visibly stiffened before pointing to her mother, "I was her fault", she said nervously.

Tommy perked an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"She caused a scene and we had to run from a mass of people, and since Ashley's about ready to burst and can't run, it was the only logical choice", Kim explained quickly.

Tommy, who still did not look convinced simply questioned, "What kind of scene did she cause to warrant this kind of action?"

"She identified us as rangers while in public", Cassie said, "It kinda created a mob."

"So you teleported out in front of a mob of people?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Of course not Dr. O", Kira said quickly to defend Kim, "We ducked into an alley first."

"Tommy Oliver?" Kim's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am", Tommy said.

"Do you mind telling me why you and my daughter are hanging out with a bunch of kids and Power Rangers in what looks to be a computerized cave? And further more, How do you know Power Ran...", She said before stopping cold. She walked up to the wall and stared at a picture that was hanging there. "Kimberly", she said as she took it off the wall, "So this explains it. All the lying, the disappearing acts, and always wearing shorts under your dresses"

"Mom", Kim said nervously.

"Don't", her mother said as she looked at her, Jason, Billy, Aisha, and Kat, "You know the rangers, because you were rangers." She looked over at the younger kids in the room, "And I'd guess that you four are current rangers."

"Hey Everyone", came a voice from upstairs.

"Great", Tommy said.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Down here Sweetheart", she called.

"Sorry I'm late, and before you kill me, I did bring beer", he said as he descended the stairs only to turn right around and try to run back up them when he saw what was going on.

"Hold it right there Rocky DeSantos!", Mrs. Hart yelled, "You're in on this too."

"What did I do?" he asked, "I'm old enough to get beer."

"Rocky" Aisha said with an exasperated tone, "I love you, but sometime I think you make an effort to be oblivious."

"Not really", Rocky said he pointed around the lab, "I'm just not ready to get yelled at for all this."

"Sorry Rock", Jason said, "You're in it with us for the long haul. Sit down."

Rocky somberly took his seat and looked pitifully up at Mrs. Hart who was staring at Kimberly.

"How long were you going to keep this from me?" she asked her daughter, "I would be worried sick everytime you disappeared during a monster attack that you would get hurt, and all this time you were out there putting yourself in more danger than any sane person should. Why did you do it?"

"Because somebody had to Mother!" Kim shouted angrily. She closed her eyes as tears began to well up, "If we didn't protect the world then who would? We were chosen because we had what it takes to do the job. We did it because it was the right thing to do, and if something happened to me trying to make sure that YOU and everyone else on the planet was safe I was ok with it because it was the right thing to do!" Kim wiped her eyes and ran up the stairs disappearing from sight.

"So Mr. Oliver", she said turning to Tommy.

"That's Doctor Oliver", he corrected.

"Oh, Doctor. At least you did something with your life that didn't involve fighting, and may I ask the good doctor that put my daughter in so much danger all those years ago, what are you a doctor of?"

Tommy sighed, "She was actually a ranger before I was, and I'm a doctor of paleontology."

She then turned to look at Jason, "Don't look at me", he said, "We were chosen at the same time, and telling a fourteen year old Kim not to do something was asking for trouble."

"What about your reasons for doing it?" she asked.

"I'd have to say that if you ask any ranger they would tell you the same thing she said", Jason answered eliciting nods from everyone in the room.

"Venez avec moi ma belle", her husband said, "Lets give this some time to sink in."

"I have a guest room if you care to use it", Tommy spoke up.

"We would be most grateful", Pierre relied.

"Conner", Tommy said, "Show them to the guest room."

Conner nodded and led them up the stairs.

Tommy sat down in a chair and sighed deeply, "This is going to be a long few days."

Jason and Kat both nodded, "It's about to get longer", Jason said.

"What do you mean", Tommy asked not liking where this was going.

"Because I'm about to go call my parents and tell them", he answered.

"You can't", Tommy practically roared.

"Oh yes I can", Jason replied, "Now that Kim's mom knows, they are going to find out and I would rather them find out from me than her."

"He's got a point Tommy", Kat added, "The cat's out of the bag now, and we're better off coming clean than running damage control."

"Dammit", Tommy muttered, "Fine, but we'll do it together."

"I'll start making the calls", Jason said as he got up from his chair.

"I guess I should go talk to Kim", Tommy said.

"I'll start dinner", Kat said, "We didn't even get to order at the restaurant and I want to eat something before my shift at the hospital."

* * *

Tommy entered the bedroom to find Kim sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had stopped crying, but the dried tears on her cheeks and the red puffy eyes told him just how badly she had been hurt. Silently he crossed the room, sat down on the bed, and took her hand into his.

"Hey Beautiful", he said in a soft, loving manner.

She turned her head and looked at him. She could see the love and concern in his eyes, and she couldn't help but form a small smile, "Hey Handsome."

She looked back up at the ceiling, "Why would she say things like that? I always thought that she would be proud of me if she ever found out."

"She was in shock", Tommy said calmly, "That wasn't exactly the best way to spring it on her."

"I guess not", Kim replied, "And my mother isn't the best when dealing with surprises."

"Kat's got dinner going, why don't you go talk to your mother and clear the air", Tommy recommended.

"As usual you're right", Kim said as she sat up, "I need some air first."

Tommy nodded and watched as Kim left the room.

* * *

Kim's mother and her husband sat on the bed in Tommys guest room.

"I can't believe she's been lying to me for the last twelve years", she said, "The nerve of that child to willing throw herself in the face of danger when her mother is at home worrying about her."

"But she was right", Pierre said, "She was chosen because she was special, and you should be proud of her for it."

"Of course I'm proud of her, but I can't help but be angry", she responded.

"Right now your daughter, one of the saviors of the world is hurt because she thinks you no longer approve of her. If I were you the first thing I would do is find her and tell her that you are proud and that you're sorry for overreacting", he said firmly.

"I knew there was a reason I married you", she said, "You're always so rational when I'm and emotional wreck."

She kissed her husband on the cheek and went out to go make amends with her daughter.

* * *

Kim sat on the front porch thinking about how to deal with this situation. Tommy's words had helped, but she still felt a little sting of hurt from what her mother had said. She thought about her reasons for becoming a ranger. "How could a kid really understand what protecting the world really meant?" she asked herself, but she already knew the answer. She though back to her freshman year of high school, and reminisced about the popular valley girl she used to be and where being a ranger has brought her. Over the years she learned to defend herself, she learned to see who people really were, and she learned that confidence in herself was one of her most valuable possessions. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even look up when her mother sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry", she said to her daughter in a solemn tone of voice, "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"No you shouldn't have", Kim said back a little more harshly than she meant, "I'm sorry, that came out a little more gruff than I meant."

"I understand", her mother replied, "It's something you hold dear to your heart, and I had no right to question your motives."

"I would have told you", Kim said, "But we were sworn to secrecy and if our identities ever got out we would have many more running sessions like this afternoon."

"Yeah", he mother answered, "I guess I should apologize about that too."

"What you said made me do some thinking", Kim spoke up, "About whether I was wrong in taking on the responsibilities of being a ranger, but I can honestly say it was the right thing to do, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"So are you still a ranger?" Kim's mom asked.

"I still have my powers", Kim said presenting her morpher for her mother to inspect, "But I haven't been on active duty for a long time unless you count the one incident a few months back."

"I saw something about a duck monster online a while back, but details were sketchy at best."

"Yeah, about that", Kim said, "First time I suited up in almost a decade."

"And Tommy Oliver, I thought you two broke up years ago", she said changing the subject.

"We did or rather I did", Kim answered, "But when I got the coaching job here we sort of bumped into one another and things just kind of took off."

"And Jason and Kat live here too?"

"Yeah, it was only supposed to be temporary, but once we all got settled, we decided that we needed each other too much for them to move out", Kim answered.

"Anything else I should know?" her mother asked.

"Well", Kim answered, "I was going to wait till the wedding, but I'm pregnant."

"When did you find this out?"

Kim smiled, "About two days ago."

"I'm proud of you", she told her daughter, "I know I said some rash things, but Really I am proud. You're going to make a great mother, and how many people can say that their child is a superhero?"

"There will be some more who can say that after tomorrow", Jason said as he walked outside to join them, "After what happened today we decided that it's time for out parents to find out."

* * *

**A/N: So the parents are going to find out before Kim's mom can spill the beans. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always please Read and Review.**


	16. Coming Clean

The Next Year

Chapter 16

Coming Clean

* * *

Tommy, Kim, and Jason sat nervously in the living room watching the clock. Aisha and Rocky were picking up Adam before teleporting back for what was about to happen, and Zack was on his way in by car.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this", Tommy said unhappily.

"Sorry Bro", Jason replied, "But I think this is the best time to do this. That way we have all secrets out before the wedding."

"I agree with Jason", Kim said, "While her initial reaction wasn't good, when it sunk in my mom was actually happy that I had done something so good at such a young age."

"My issue is parents like to brag about their kids", Tommy countered, "All it takes is one slip and the whole world knows."

"Tommy", Kat said as she walked in, "You're always hoping for the best, but looking for the worst. Being a ranger doesn't really breed that much cynicism, does it?"

"Maybe not when you're a teenage ranger", he replied, "But I did it as an adult too remember? You worry about a lot more as an adult."

"Will ya'll calm him down?" Kat asked, "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep before the parental units show up. I spent thirteen hours making rounds in a hospital and I deserve some shuteye before we throw ourselves to the wolves."

"You make it sound like they'll eat us alive", Kim said, "They can't all have the same reaction as my mom."

Kat smiled slightly, "I see two reactions", she said, "They'll either be pissed, or they'll swamp us for stories. Either way I want some sleep before I have to face it."

"I still say this is a bad idea", Tommy said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Whether you like it or not is beside the point", Jason said, "If we don't tell them Kim's mom will, and I really don't want to deal with the fallout of that one."

"Enough!" Kat shouted, "We're doing this and no amount of pouting and brooding will stop it. I'm going to bed, and I expect to be able to rest."

Kat stormed out of the room leaving Kim and Jason smiling at Tommy who simply sighed.

* * *

"Dammit Billy, I'm going", Hayley said sternly with her hands pressed to her hips, "I think it's time I met your parents."

"I concur", Billy responded, "I think that the timing is correct for you to make acquaintance with my parents. However this is not a preferred circumstance in order to do so."

"Why not?" she asked sharply, "I may not have been on the front lines, but I'm just as tied up in the rangers as any of you are!"

Billy stared into her eyes and felt the hurt and anger there. She really did have a right to be there, not only as ranger support, but as his significant other as well. "Fine", he said, "You can go, but don't mention anything about me living on another planet. I'm not ready to explain that one."

"I'll get Trent to open the cafe while we're gone.", she said with a smile as she left her office. She walked out only to find Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan at their usual table, and of course Cassidy was there clinging to Ethan like he had hung the moon.

"Hey Hayley", Ethan said, When are you getting that new Dark Lord game?"

"Two weeks, once my volume license goes through ", she responded as she walked over to the table, "Trent can I ask a favor of you?"

"Let me guess", he responded, "You managed to talk Billy into taking you on his errand with him and you need an experienced person to hold down the fort while you're gone."

"You're so awesome", Hayley responded as she handed him the keys.

"Um we already have a set... each", Trent said flatly.

"Oh right", she responded, "I must actually be nervous."

"Hey what about us?" Conner asked indignantly, "Aren't we awesome too?"

"She said awesome", Ethan added, "Not Awe-none bro."

"That's cold man", Conner said as he snatched Ethan's PDA off of the table.

"Hey give that back", Ethan said, "Before it confuses you too badly."

Conner started to turn red, but Kira placed a hand on his arm, "He got you this time", she said as she took the PDA and handed it back to Ethan.

"Damn", Conner muttered.

"I am prepared", Billy said to Hayley as they walked out of the office, "Just remember that we're going to be flooded with questions, so remember what I told you."

* * *

It was creeping up on 2pm and Tommy was getting more nervous by the minute. They had Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya there, but were missing Justin.

"Tommy stop pacing", Kim said.

"You're going to wear a hole in this very nice porch you have", Aisha added.

Tommy looked over at they girls and sighed, "And please tell me again how I'm the only nervous one here."

"You're not Tommy", Kat said.

"You're just the only one freaking out", Jason said jokingly.

"Maybe in front of everyone", Hayley said, "What was I thinking making this the moment to meet Billies parents?"

Before Tommy could reply two limos pull up to the house.

"How much did you spring for that?" Jason asked.

"Anton covered it", Tommy replied, "He said that they should have something nice done for them before we give them all heart attacks."

"Wow", Jason said, "He doesn't even need to be here to be a smart ass."

Tommy arched an eyebrow at Jason before turning back to the limos, "Guess there's no turning back now", he said.

All ten of them stiffened as the doors opened and their parents started filtering out.

"Thomas Oliver", one lady said, "Get over here and give your mother a hug."

Tommy of course did as his mother said, "Hi mom", he said bashfully.

Jason walked up to an Asian couple as they stepped out of the first car, "Mr. and Mrs. Kwan", he said as he shook the formers hand, "I'm glad you could make it."

"You did say that it had something to do with our daughter", Mrs Kwan replied.

"It does", Jason answered.

"Mother, Father", Billy said as he walked up to his parents, "I would like you to meet Hayley, my girlfriend."

The Crantsons looked her up and down, "Nice to meet you", his mother said.

"Where did you go to college?" his father asked bluntly.

"Oh... Um, I actually have several degrees from MIT", Hayley responded.

"Just his type", he replied approvingly, "Brilliant and beautiful."

"Let's all go inside", Kim said to Tommy, "Apparently while we were all watching you freak out, my mom made lemonade for everyone."

"I didn't freak out", Tommy said defensively.

"Right", Kim said, "And I'm the next Queen of England."

"I shouldn't have to remind you that in the world we live in anything is possible", Jason said as he led them into the house.

* * *

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us go", Kira said as she pounded the table, "I mean, I thought we were family."

"He probably didn't want us to see him so nervous", Ethan added, "I've never seen him sweat bullets as badly as he was last night."

"And besides, would you want Dr. O there if you were telling your parents?" Conner asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course I would", she snapped, "Wouldn't you want someone like him backing you up?"

"Right", Conner responded, "Mentor."

"I wonder how they'll take it", Cassidy sad as she got up to get another smoothie.

* * *

Tommy and the other ranger sat across the room from their parents staring awkwardly.

"Tell them", Kim said quietly to Tommy.

"No", he answered. "This was Jason's idea he gets to tell them."

"You're the great one", Jason said.

"This was your idea", Tommy said slowly, "Tell them."

"Tell us what", Mr. Kwan said somewhat impatiently.

Jason stood up nervously, "I have no idea how to say this properly, so I'm just going to say it. We've all been keeping a very big secret from you for a very long time, and due to some recent developments we decided it's time to tell you."

"Go on", his father said.

"Well as I'm sure you're all aware, Tommy and Kim, and Kat and I are getting married. Kim and Kat are also pregnant", Jason spat out.

"Well that's wonderful", Mrs Oliver said while jabbing her husband in the ribs with her elbow, "We're going to be grandparents."

"But", Jason said somberly, "That's not why we called you all here."

"Jason, just spit it out", Tommy ordered.

Jason swallowed hard as he looked at the faces of the parents. It didn't matter that we was an adult and had his own life because looking at these people made him feel like a kid all over again.

"We're the Power Rangers", he spit out like he was being interrogated for skipping school.

"Come on", his father said, "Really why did you call us all here?"

"It's True", Kim said standing up, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and I were the original five rangers."

"I've had about enough of this", Mr. Kwan said, "You drug us all the way here to play this kind of a prank on us. Have you no respect for our daughter."

"But it's true", Kim pleaded.

"Right", he responded sarcastically, "My daughter was a teenage super hero that managed to get killed in a car accident. I've had enough of this farce."

Jason, who was beginning to turn red from anger whipped out his morpher, "Tyrannosaurus", he shouted bathing the room in red light.

"What in the..." Mr. Kwan said dumbfounded as he stared at the red Power Ranger.

Jason took off his helmet and looked at the father of his late fiance, "This isn't something that we would lie about."

"So where does Tommy fit in?", Mrs Oliver asked.

"Green, white, red, black", was all that Tommy said without looking up.

"Why tell us now?", Mr. Crantson asked.

"My mother", Kim answered, "She found out, and after that settled down, we thought that the rest of you should know."

"So you've all been fighting monsters for the last twelve years?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"No", Rocky answered, "There are other teams. We're retired, but we'll step in in a pinch."

"Now that we know", Mr. Scott said, "It make all the erratic behavior make sense."

"They weren't being troubled teenagers", Kat's mom said, "They were being heroes."

"We were just doing what needed to be done", Tommy said, "We didn't do it for money or glory, we did it because the earth was in danger and it was the right thing to do."

"And that's why you're true heroes", Mr. Oliver said, "You put your wants aside to protect people when they needed it."

* * *

"I wonder how it's going", Trent said as he wiped down the counter.

"No frantic calls for help", Kira responded, "So I guess it's not too bad."

"Either that or they're disposing of the bodies", Conner said, "My mom would kill me if she found out something like that."

"Conner!" Kira snapped harshly, "Don't talk like that."

"Yeah man", Ethan piped in, "They're probably just regaling them with stories."

* * *

After hours of talking with their children the parents decided to get going so the wedding could be planned. Kim's mom and her husband left with them so they could check into the hotel that the Space Rangers had already paid for them to use.

"One more thing before you go", Tommy said as he handed each couple an envelope, "Call it a souvenir, but please keep it safe and away from prying eyes."

"That means don't let my brother see it", Kim said, "Drew always had a big mouth."

When they opened the envelopes there was a photo of the various teams that their children had served on.

"We'll keep them safe", Mrs. Scott said as she clutched the envelope to her chest.

"And treasure them forever", said Mr. Kwan and he started shaking hands with everyone, "Thank you all so much. We always knew Trini was special, but to find out just how special she really was truly means the world."

They all finished their goodbyes and left Tommy's hous, leaving the rangers to prepare for the ultimate Ranger wedding.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than most I have written in a while, but it was written for solely what happened. As always please read and review.**


	17. Big Day, Big Problems

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 17**

**Big Day, Big Problems**

**

* * *

**

(December 31st 8:00am)

Tommy sat nervously at the foot of his bed. Kim and Kat both stayed the night with Ashley so Tommy and Jason would not see them before the wedding. By now Kira, Aisha, Hayley and Tanya were most likely over there getting them ready for the big day. Anton, Ethan, Trent, Billy, and Elsa were already at his house to do the same for him and Jason. Conner as usual was running late since without Kira he was incapable of being on time.

"Tommy", Jason said as he knocked on the bedroom door, "Zack's here, and he brought breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute", he replied as he stared at the tuxedo that hung from the coat rack in his room. "So this is it", he thought to himself, "After all these years, I'm about to marry Kimberly Hart."

"Tommy", Jason said through the door again, "Quit daydreaming and get down here. We're getting married today and I'm going to make damn sure you make it there on time."

"Right", Tommy answered as he put a shirt on and opened the door, "Breakfast."

* * *

Kim and Kat were standing in Ashley and Andros' living room as the final fitting for their wedding gowns was taking place. Kim looked into the mirror and sighed.

"I'm like an elephant", she said, "This thing is never going to fit right."

"Knock it off Kim", Kat said, "You're not even really showing."

"I don't have to show to feel it", Kim replied, "I feel like a freaking balloon."

"Stop it", Ashley ordered as she rested an arm on her swollen abdomen, "When you look like this you can talk about being a balloon, not before."

Kim immediately stopped complaining as the seamstress finished her dress.

"Ok", Kat said, "Now that that's done... breakfast."

* * *

Hayley walked into Tommy's house and without saying a word went down to the lab. Tommy slipped in behind her as she went to work on the controls.

"No Tommy", Hayley said as she worked the controls.

"No what?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not going to tell you what Kim looks like in her dress", she answered.

"I wasn't going to ask", Tommy replied innocently.

"Don't lie Tommy", Haley said, "I've known you too long, and I know you're terrible at it."

"OK fine", he replied, "You caught me."

Haley sighed as she heard a footfall behind her, "I'm not telling you anything either Jason." She allowed herself a satisfied smirk as she heard Jason mutter, "Dammit", and head back up the stairs.

"Hayle", Tommy said, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Hayley swiveled around in her chair and gave Tommy a cross-eyed look, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by marrying Kim?" he asked again.

Hayley's eyes went wide as she looked at her long time friend, "Who are you and what have you done with Tommy Oliver?"

"I just don't want people thinking that I'm marrying her because she's pregnant", Tommy replied.

"And after she has the baby. What then?" Hayley asked.

"I... I don't know", Tommy said, "I love Kim and I want to marry her, but I don't want it to look like I'm doing it because I have to."

"I see", Hayley said, "You have cold feet."

Tommy cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Hayley, "Cold feet?"

"Think about it. You were all gung ho about it until this morning. It's normal though, so I wouldn't worry", Hayley answered.

Tommy nodded as he was shooed out of the lab by Hayley so she could finish working. Once that was done she opened up the communication system, "Hayley to Kim. I'm ready to teleport you all to Angel Grove.

* * *

An empty hotel room was bathed in bright light as Kim, Kat, and the rest of their side of the wedding appeared in the middle of the room. As soon as they materialized Kim ran straight into the restroom.

"Kim", Kat said, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure my hair wasn't messed up", Kim replied through the door.

"But you've teleported hundreds of times and it never messed it up before", Kat countered.

"Yes, but this teleporter is owned by Tommy and not Zordon", Kim answered.

"Good point", Kat conceded.

Once the brides had made sure their hair was ok, they decided to go down and look around the rest of the hotel. As soon as they opened the door they were bombarded with camera flashes from reporters.

"Ms. Hart", one said, "Is it true that after a successful career and several gold medals you're finally tying the not and settling down?"

"Rumor has it that you're teaching high school now", said another.

"Is it true that this wedding was financed by Power Rangers?" shouted one from the back.

Kim started to close the door as one managed to push his way to the front, "Ms. Hart, are you in fact a Power Ranger?"

Kim's blood instantly ran cold as she stared the reporter straight in the eye, "Why in the name of creation would you ask something like that?"

The reporter straightened his tie and with a satisfied smirk said, "It is known that in addition to your gymnastic skill that you hold a black belt in two different forms of karate, and you have been seen publicly associating with known rangers that appear to be financing your wedding. I simply added two and two, and I think that the world deserves an answer."

Kim sighed, "Yes I'm getting married. Knowing martial arts help me maintain my balance while doing gymnastics, the rangers that you speak of are people I knew in high school. Satisfied?"

"You still didn't answer my question", the reporter said smugly, "Are you a Power Ranger?"

"Enough!" Cassidy called out as she stormed to the door, "Today is her wedding and she doesn't deserve to be pestered by a bunch of reporters who have nothing better to do with their time than camp outside of a hotel room."

"And who are you to speak for this woman?" the reporter asked.

"I'm Cassidy Cornell, and I work for Reefside News", she said harshly, "And I'll tell you that your demeanor is not conducive to getting a proper story, your pushy way of trying to enter the room doesn't make anyone comfortable. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say you worked for a tabloid."

The reporter straightened his tie once again, "You've got quite the mouth there young lady, but my question still remains unanswered."

"I'll take care of this", Kim said quietly to Cassidy before looking at the reporter again, "The Power Rangers are good people who put their needs aside to help others. I really don't think you should bother trying to uncover their identities. It's insulting to the people who save the world, and it's offensive when you corner innocent people and interrogate them in such a rude manner.

With that Kim slammed the door and felt satisfaction as she heard the intrusive reporter start screaming about how she hit him in the foot as she slammed the door.

* * *

Tommy, Jason and his wedding party appeared in another hotel room followed by Hayley who had set the controls for automatic for herself. She immediately took an inventory to make sure they had everything with them before she went to the door.

"Don't go trying to find Kim", Hayley ordered, "I'm not telling you what room she's in."

Hayley opened the door as an angry person stomped by screaming in quite the rude manner that despite her attitude, he was going to expose that little minx and anyone else that's associated with her for embarrassing him like that.

"Hey!" Tommy screamed, "There's no need to talk like that where children can hear you."

"Well excuse me mister high and mighty", the reporter scoffed, "But you weren't the one that had you foot slammed in the door by some insane bride to be because I asked her a couple of questions."

Tommy immediately looked down at the man, "What kind of question would set somebody off like that?"

"I asked if she was a Power Ranger, and she slammed the door in my face", the reporter said indignantly, "She obviously has something to hide, and I'm going to find out what it is."

The reporter continued his rant as he stormed off down the hallway while a concerned Tommy looked on. "Something's off", he said, "He wouldn't have cornered someone like that if he hadn't built up some evidence. I think we should have a look at what he's got."

"No Tommy", Hayley said, "You're getting married in five hours."

"Plenty of time", Jason added, "Plus it's better to nip this in the bud before he tries to expose anyone as rangers."

"Fine", Hayley said she threw her arms up in the air, "I'll get his address." Hayley pulled out a laptop from her bag and went to work as Tommy pulled out his cell phone to call Kim when it started ringing..

"_Tommy!_", came Kim's distressed cry from the other end of the line, "_There's a reporter that's trying to expose us._"

"I'm aware", Tommy replied, "We're about to go sneaking around and find out what is going on."

"_What are we going to do?_" Kim asked.

"You are going to keep getting ready, I am going to investigate", Tommy answered

"_Just be careful_", Kim said, "_I love you._"

"Got it", Hayley said, "Allen Fitzgerald 7583 Angel Way."

"How did you manage to find all that?" Conner asked, "We had no idea who he was."

"That's the joy of being me, Conner", Hayley said as she took off her broach and put it on the desk, "It has a miniature camera in it that I use in case anything... interesting occurs. I simply ran his face through the DMV records and got a hit off of his driver license. "

"Oh", Conner said, "Well then let's go."

"No", Tommy said, "I'll go. This will require stealth." Tommy vanished from sight as Hayley wrote down the info on a piece of paper.

"Quit showing off", Hayley said as Tommy reappeared and she handed him the paper, "And try to hurry. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Kim's wrath when you're late for your own wedding."

Tommy chuckled a bit as he put the note in his pocket, "I'll keep that in mind", he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

TJ, Carlos, and Cassie were out in Angel Grove Park getting ready for the outdoor wedding with Kim's mother overseeing everything that they were doing.

"I can't believe that my daughter is finally getting married", She said excitedly.

"I know", Cassie said, "It's great. I just hope something bad doesn't happen to ruin it."

"Don't jinx it", TJ said jokingly, "The last thing we need right now it a battle."

"Right", Carlos said mockingly, "Like there's been a monster sighting in this town in the last several years."

* * *

Tommy carefully slipped inside of the reporters house looking for any evidence that might explain his reasoning for cornering Kim like that. As he was sneaking through he bumped an end table and sent a lamp crashing to the floor.

"Real great Tommy", he said to himself, "Even when invisible you're about as subtle as a freight train."

Luckily nobody was home to hear the noises he made as he crept through the house. Finally he found his way to the study, and nearly collapsed when he saw what the reporter had been working on. He had drafted his way from the turbo rangers all the way back to the originals, and he had even done some digging into other teams.

"This guy has quite the buffet of evidence on us", he said into his communicator.

"_So what do we do?_" Hayley asked.

"We could relieve him of his collection", Tommy said.

"_And confirm everything he suspects_", Hayley said, "_We need to find a way to make his evidence wrong._"

"I have an idea", Tommy said, "Anton, are you there?"

"_Yes Tommy_", came Anton's voice from the background.

"We're going to need a monster", Tommy said.

* * *

**A/N: You didn't think I could let the day go smoothly did you? What will they do? Hope you like the chapter, and as always please read and review.**


	18. Bells and Battles

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 18**

**Bells and Battles**

* * *

"What do you mean we need a monster?" Hayley asked incredulously, "How will that help us?"

"It's simple", Tommy said through his comunicator, "We get a monster to attack, and we'll have the rangers show up to defeat it, while those that are suspected are somewhere else."

"I don't think so", Hayley said as she teleported Tommy back to the hotel room, "We can't create a monster just for you to destroy. It goes against the ranger code."

"We need to do something", Tommy said harshly, "If this guy manages to expose us, we can kiss any semblance of a normal life goodbye. Look at TJ and the others, they get swamped as soon as anyone recognizes them."

"_I can vouch for that_", came Kim's irritated voice through the communicator.

"Hayley's right", Jason added, "But so is Tommy. We have to do something, but creating something just to destroy it is simply out of the question."

"Then what do we do?" Tommy asked, "We have to have rangers be seen by the public while we create an iron clad alibi."

"I'll do it", Elsa spoke up, "we just need people to play the rangers."

"I have enough energy transfer bracelets to do the job", Billy spoke up.

"Conner, Kira, Cassidy, Ethan, Trent", Tommy said, "but we need one more."

"What about Devon?" Hayley asked, "Getting him here won't be an issue, and no one will suspect him."

Tommy grimaced, "Fine get him here."

Hayley went to work on her computer, "Good, he's alone", she said as a flash of light appeared in the room followed quickly by a very confused looking Devon.

"Dr. O", he said shakily as he spotted his old teacher, "I was in my apartment and... then I was here."

"We teleported you here", Tommy said to the shaken boy.

"Wow, far out", Devon said, "But why?"

"Because we need you help", Tommy said.

At that moment the room was bathed in pink light as and angry looking Kim appeared right in front of Tommy.

"Are you insane?" she asked incredulously, "Of all the hair brained schemes I've heard you come up with this is a new low."

"Kim", Tommy said in his best calming voice, "This guy has enough info to compromise not only our identities, but he's not far away from the others as well. We're in Angel Grove and Conner and the others are not known here. Nobody will miss them, and having them do this will lift the finger from us if we can be in the same place as the rangers."

Kim looked him up and down before sighing, "Fine, but if this backfires I promise that you will not have a good time during the honeymoon, if you even live to it."

With that she turned around and teleported back to her own room. Tommy sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. This is going to be a long day", he said to no one in particular.

* * *

(Three hours later)

After what seemed like an eternity is was time to head down to the park for the wedding. Put her dress in it's carrier and zipped it up. It was the moment of truth. She was about to become a married woman... even if she thought her soon to be husband had just come up with an idea that was too stupid to fool even Goldar.

"Excited Kim?" Kat asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I guess so", Kim responded.

"But...", Kat said slowly.

"I see this becoming a fiasco", Kim deadpanned, "If this plan backfires we're in trouble."

"You know what I think?" Kat asked causing Kim to perk an eyebrow, "I think we need to forget about the craziness and focus on getting married."

"You're right", Kim said, "I still can't believe we're going on a joint honeymoon too."

"You know the boys", Kat said with a smile, "They wouldn't know what to do with eight days on a boat without each other."

Kim covered her mouth as she chuckled slightly, "People might give us funny looks if Tommy dragged me into the gym for a sparring session."

"Yeah", Kat chuckled out, "They may not like our men fighting with their brand new wives like that."

"But you know we'd kick their asses", Kim said slyly.

"Oh totally", Kat responded.

* * *

Tommy and Jason had just finished getting their tuxedos on. Tommy was wearing a black tux with white shirt, red tie and green cumber bun. Jason like Tommy was also wearing a black tux, but it had a red shirt, black bow tie and gold cumber bun.

"Not long now", Jason said as he straightened his tie.

"Nope", Tommy answered quickly.

"It'll all work out", Jason said, "It has to... for your sake."

Tommy looked up at his oldest friend and perked an eyebrow, "You sure know how to make a guy feel better."

"Come on Fearless Leader", Jason said as he grabbed Tommy's shoulder, "Let's get to the park and get married."

* * *

"I don't know about this", Cassidy said nervously as she fiddled with the morpher that Kim had loaned her, "I've never done anything like this."

"First thing you may want to do is put that away before someone sees it", Conner said as they walked to their designated area, "We don't need to blow this before we start."

"Was he always like this when you were... you know?" Cassidy asked Ethan as she fell into step with him.

Ethan smirked, "Conner plays the dumb jock really well, but when it comes to work, he's all business."

"I can't believe we're actually gunna do this", Devon said, "I mean wow."

"Alright guys knock it off", Kira said irritably, "I was actually looking forward to being a brides maid."

Conner stopped and stared at his girlfriend, "Who are you, and what have you done with Kira Ford?"

Kira promptly punched him in the arm and continued walking down the street.

"Smooth move", Trent said with a chuckle as they continued walking.

"She knows I was just kidding", Conner said to himself as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

Kim looked at herself in the mirror as she finished getting her dress on. Her and Kat had identical light pink dresses with the exception of the trim. Kim's was a white lace trim whereas Kat's had a red lace trim and gold silk under trim. She smiled brightly as she twirled around looking herself up and down. The only downside was the bracelet she had to wear so Cassidy could help with Tommy's crazy diversion. She had to admit that given the time allowed this was probably the best course of action, but that didn't mean it couldn't blow up in their faces.

"Lets hope this works or we can kiss a normal life goodbye", she said to herself as she exited her changing tent to meet up with Kat to walk down the aisle.

Tommy and Jason stood at the altar that had been set up waiting for their brides to me. It was a white altar overlooking the lake and had a red carpet laid out going back to where the brides would stand. The flowers were an assortment of pink, white, and red roses, and there were pink streamers lining the outside of each row of chairs. The organ started as Tommy and Jason visibly stiffened when they saw their future wives in their gowns for the first time.

* * *

An invisaportal opened on a side street just outside the park and Elsa emerged. She was wearing her old armor and makeup as she decided to make a show and using some of the power that was still left in her sword cast a few lightning bolts scaring the civilians. About half a block over Conner, Kira, and the others where waiting when they heard a blast and screams, "That's out queue", Conner said as he pulled out Jason's morpher, "I hope this works... IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

In a brilliant flash of light they stood there wearing the uniforms of the original Power Rangers.

"Alright", Conner said, "It worked."

"Amazing", Cassidy said as she flexed her hands in her gloves.

"Don't get too comfy", Ethan joked, "Ms. H is going to want that back when we're done."

"Alright guys", Conner interrupted, "Let's not keep Elsa waiting."

Elsa was walking down the street as people rand from her when a band of multicolored people stopped in front of her.

"Rangers", she said cockily, "Come to taste defeat I gather."

"You wish!" Conner shouted in a voice that told Elsa that he was having a hard time trying not to smile and laugh as he stepped out in front of the rest of the group.

"Well then if you're going to be that way about it", Elsa said as she lifted her sword, "Let's get this over quickly."

Elsa shot a lightning bolt out as she charged towards the rangers.

* * *

Kim and Kat were half way up the aisle when they heard a distant explosion and a few people scream.

"Here we go", Kim whispered to her fellow bride, "Let's hope Tommy knew what he was doing."

After a few more steps a group of people came running by shouting about a woman attacking and the Power Rangers showing up. Kim eyeballed her mother with a look that said "shut up" before she could stand up to do or say anything.

A lightning bolts nearly struck the altar as the fight spilled into the park.

"You'll never win rangers!" Elsa yelled as she clashed swords with the red ranger.

"Having fun yet?" Elsa asked while their heads were close.

"Just like old times", Conner joked back before kicking her in the stomach.

"Everyone stay back!" Kira yelled at the crowd, "She accidentally release an evil power that has consumed her. She'll be fine once we release her from it!"

"Remind me to give Tommy crap for coming up with such a cheesy line", Kim whispered to Kat who was pretending to be frozen with fear.

"Actually it was Jason who came up with it", Kat whispered back.

Tommy and Jason were enjoying getting to pretend to hide as Trent was thrown into the chairs landing on his back.

"If he scuffs that shield", Tommy started.

"You'll what? Make him wash the zords?" Jason interrupted.

"Hey", Tommy said quietly, "We still have a few left, and I'm sure it's been a while since some of our old zords that survived have gotted and TLC."

"Point", Jason agreed as he ducked a flying chair, "This is fun."

The Space Rangers were keeping the civilians out of harms way as the fight continued. Finally the rangers used their blasters to knock Elsa to the ground where she pretended to struggle as they held her down. Kira ran up and placed a white crystal on her chest, "Back to your prison!" she yelled. Elsa screamed as loud as she could as her body was enveloped by a purple light. Once the light faded Elsa was laying on the ground wearing a white sun dress looking around wildly. The white crystal was now purple and people gasped as the yellow ranger took it and helped this woman up off the ground. The pink ranger took her gently by the arm and led her over to the space rangers, "Make sure she gets medical attention", she said as TJ simply nodded. Once everything was said and done, the rangers grouped up and teleported out.

"Am I the only one who thought that was just cheesy?" Cassie asked as she stood beside TJ and Elsa.

"Tommy thought of it", Elsa whispered before pretending to pass out.

* * *

Hayley closed her computer as Conner and the others appeared in the room. Cassidy let out a grunt as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I don't get how you people do this and stay on your feet", she said.

Ethan smiled behind the visor of his helmet as he helped her get steady.

"Alright guys", Conner said, "Power down."

The uniforms disappeared and left the six teens standing in the hotel room with Hayley.

"I hope they bought it", Hayley said as she started putting the bracelets and morphers away.

"Don't worry", Conner said, "Dr. O thought of it."

"Remember what I said when I first you you kids in the Dino lab?" Hayley asked, "He's good with dinosaur bones, but a rocket scientist he ain't."

"Truthfully", Kira said, "Those lines were a little cheesy."

"We'll come headlines tomorrow", Ethan said, "And since it looks like we're missing the wedding, we might as well head towards the reception."

* * *

After some convincing the preacher decided to go ahead with the wedding. Instead of starting over Kim and Kat decided to just join their grooms at the altar while their friends a family stood and watched since most of the chairs had been broken in the attack. The two happy couples stood side by as the preacher, still visibly shaken from the recent evens began the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman", he started, "We have gathered today to witness the bonding of these people in loving matrimony, and after a brief... interruption, they are ready to stand before you and declare their love for each other."

The crowd chuckled quietly as he referenced the battle that had taken place before.

"However", the preacher continued, "Marriage is a big step, one that is not to be taken lightly. Both of these couples have decided that they are ready to take that step. They have each other, family, and friends to support them if the need shall arise. Now before we go any further, if there is anyone here today who has a valid reason that these two couple should not be wed, let them speak now of forever keep their piece."

Zach and Adam were the first to stand up, "Let them try", Zach said.

"We'll teach em a lesson", Adam finished.

Kim smiled when no one else stood up. This wedding was already hectic, and she didn't know if she could take any more insanity that could come up.

"Well then", the Preacher continued, "The couples have decided to write there own vows so I will give the stage to them."

Jason stepped forward and took Kat's hand, "Katherine Hillard, you were there for me at my weakest moment. You carried me when I couldn't go on myself, and when out relationship turned into one of love, you waited until I was ready to commit myself fully to you. I will forever be grateful for everything you've done for me, and I will forever love you for everything you mean to me."

Jason took the ring off the pillow and slid it onto her finger, "I promise to devote my life to making the best life for you and our family possible. And when we grow old together we cal look back on our life with fondness and happiness."

Kat wiped a tear from her eye before picking up the ring meant for Jason, "Jason Scott, you have brought so much light into my life. Even when you were weak, I knew there was something special about you. I can't tell you how happy it made me when you began to open that part of yourself to me, even when it was most difficult. I was your rock when you needed one, and I have no doubt that you will be mine forever. I love you, and I am thrilled to become your wife."

Kat slid the ring onto Jason's finger before they turned to Tommy and Kim. Tommy took the ring off of the pillow and held it to Kim's finger. "Kimberly Hart", he started, "We were high school sweethearts even though we didn't get off to a great start. We overcame that and forged a wonderful relationship that lasted all the way up until senior year. Now as adults we have found each other once again, and are taking the next step to ensure our love keeps growing. Together we will build lives to be proud of, and raise a most wonderful family." He smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Kim was fighting back tears as she took the final ring from the pillow, "Thomas Oliver, we were inseparable until I left for Florida. What we had as kids was truly spectacular, but like all things from high school years it came to an end. However now that we have found each other again, I'll make sure never to let go of my white knight ever again." Kim slid the ring on his finger before he slipped an arm around her waist.

The preacher took the stage again, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason and Tommy both pulled their new wives close to them and shared a passionate kiss with their respective mates. After they were done the preacher place a hand on each man's shoulder, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you for the first time, Mister and Doctor Scott, and Doctor and Misses Oliver."

The music started again as the newly married couple walked up the aisle arm in arm.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I sat on the fence for a really long time about how to present this event to you. As always please read and review.**


	19. Reception

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 19**

**Reception**

* * *

The happy couples smiled as they walked into the wedding reception that was being held at Ernie's Juice Bar. Everyone who was there cheered as they entered the establishment. The ones that had missed the wedding had shown up early so Ernie put them to work with some the the extra decor that he had wanted. The room was filled with pink, white, and red streamers along with balloons that matched every color in the ranger spectrum. Of course Ernie had not told the younger generation that he could have easily done it himself, but it gave him more time to work on the coup DE grace for this special occasion. As soon and the newly entered the youth center he wheeled out a very impressive seven tiered wedding cake.

"Oh my God", Kim gasped, "That's the most beautiful cake I've ever seen."

"I almost don't want to eat it", Kat added.

Ernie chuckled, "Well you had better", he said pointing back to Rocky and Conner who were eying the the delectable masterpiece with hunger on their face, "I'm sure they would love to get their hands on it."

"Conner", Tommy said firmly, "Why don't you go find Kira and ask her to dance?"

"After the cake", Conner responded.

Tommy looked at him with a serious look in his eye, "It wasn't a request."

"Come on Rocky", Aisha said as she wrapped her arm around his, "You can show me to the dance floor too."

"I'll just put it at your table, and you can cut it when you're ready", Ernie said.

"You're the best Ern", Tommy said with a smile as he led his new wife out to the dance floor.

* * *

Ethan, Trent, Cassidy, and Devon had found a nice quiet corner and were discussing the days events.

"I still think it's lame that we had to miss the wedding", Ethan said as he watched the dance floor.

"I'm still confused as to why I was kidnapped from my apartment", Devon added.

"Come on man", Trent said, "You got to play Power Ranger. Tell me that it wasn't worth it."

"Well I for one will say that it was totally worth it", Cassidy spoke up, "I felt invincible."

Ethan smirked slightly, "The problem is when you find out you're not."

'Tell me about it", Trent added, "I was sore for days after some of those battles."

"You knew it was bad when you got hit so hard that you would demorph", Adam said as he took a seat at their table, "But so long as you bounce back you usually did alright."

"Hey, you've been different rangers right?" Ethan asked.

"Three", Adam said with a nod.

"Do all the powers feel so much different from each other?"

"In fact they do",Adam said as he smiled.

* * *

For the next couple hours everyone danced and had a grand time until and angry looking man that several of them recognized stormed into the Youth Center. By the way he was staggering he was clearly drunk.

"YOU!" he slurred out as he staggered over to Kim, "I know what you're trying to do!"

"Sir", Ernie said trying to get between the drunk and Kim, "I'm afraid we're closed for a private function."

"Don't give me that crap fat man", he said as he pushed past him, "And you Ms. Olympic Champion are trying to make a fool out of me! All because of you I was laughed out of the office!"

"Look", Tommy said stepping up, "I don't know who you think you are, but this is a private affair, and I don't remember your name being on the guest list."

"I know all about you too Doctor Oliver. You and this little conspiracy to discredit me! Now I want straight answers and I want them now!" By this time this obnoxious reporter was getting quite angry.

'That's enough", Kim yelled, "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you Mr. Fitzgerald are making a mess of it."

Something sparked in the drunken report he reached out and tried to slap Kim. She was much quicker and easily knocked his hand away and buried her knee into his gut. TJ and Carlos came over and picked the reporter up off the floor and led him back into the locker room to wait for the police to come and pick him up.

"Well", TJ said as they sat him on a bench, "Looks like you can add assault to public intoxication and trespassing."

"There's no proof, and I never laid a hand on her", he said still clutching his stomach.

"Maybe not, but we have a room full of witnesses that saw you take a swing at her", Carlos added, "And I think our word might carry a little more weight than yours."

"Carlos", TJ scolded, "We don't need to use status in this situation."

"What the hell is she", the report said mindlessly, "I've never been hit that hard by a woman."

"Gymnast and second degree black belt", TJ answered as a police officer stepped into the locker room, "And it looks like your ride is here."

"This the one that's been giving you trouble", the police officer asked.

"Yes sir", TJ said, "And there are plenty of people around to give statements.

* * *

Once the reporter had been taken out in cuffs it was time for the new couples dance. Tommy and Jason led their brides out to the dance floor and held them close and the song started to play. Everyone stood back and watched the newlyweds enjoy their first real dance as married couples.

"God you're beautiful", Tommy said into Kim's ear as they slowly moved around the floor.

"You're not so bad yourself", Kim replied and she placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Jason said after the honeymoon that he and Kat would start looking for their own place", Tommy said.

"I don't see any need for that", Kim said, "We have plenty of room and can always add on to the house if the need arises."

"My thoughts exactly", Tommy said as he continued the dance with his wife.

As the song came to an end Jason skillfully dipped Kat and pulled her up into a kiss which lead to massive applause from everyone watching. Conner led Kira out to the middle of the dance floor, but instead of pulling her in for a dance he dropped to one knee. Kira immediately blushed as he pulled out a felt box and opened it revealing a diamond ring.

"Kira Ford, you've been my friend, my teammate, and the love of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Kira looked elated as she looked at her boyfriend, "I would love to, but don't you think we're a little young?"

Conner smiled slyly, "I didn't say marry me tonight, but you know when we're ready."

Kira knelt down and gave Conner a kiss as she took the ring and placed it on her finger, "Yes", she said, "When we're ready I will marry you."

The answer was met with a few awes and some whistles from the crowd as they stood up and began their dance.

The rest of the evening went without incident as the reception began to wind down and the newlywed couples teleported back to the house to get ready for their honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you all still find it enjoyable. It saddens me that this was the first fic that I ever started and now we are approaching the end. I do love all of your input so please read and review.**


	20. Family Additions

**A/N: Welcome to the last full chapter of the story. This was the first fanfic I ever posted and now it draws to a close. I want to thank all of my readers for you support and at the time of writing this note The Next Year sits at 168 reviews and nearly 22,000 hits, which in my opinion is quite successful for a first story. It really makes me feel good to know so many people enjoyed this fic, and I promise to continue writing for as long as I can make a decent story. Again thank you all for your support.**

* * *

**The Next Year**

**Chapter 20**

**Family Additions**

* * *

(Eight months later)

Tommy and Jason decided that they were going to get a good workout in since the house was taken over by many female types for Kim and Kat's baby shower, and that many females (especially since most of them were rangers) got together it always meant trouble for the men. Conner and Ethan had decided to join them since Kira and Cassidy were in attendance as well. They had arrived at the dojo some time ago and had already gone through several katas before Jason decided that it was time for some sparring.

"Come on Rookie, let's see what the rainbow ranger's taught you", Jason said jokingly, "Free for all, anything goes."

Conner went to step up onto the mat when Tommy clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Remember Jason loves the kicks", he said to his protege.

"I got this Dr. O", Conner replied with a smile, "He said anything goes."

"That's what I'm afraid of", Tommy said as Conner stepped onto the mat.

Conner and Jason took their places and bowed to each other, "You sure anything goes?" Conner asked.

"That's what I said Rookie", Jason said as he launched a flying side kick at Conner.

Conner smirked as he used his super speed to get behind Jason before his kick landed. "Getting slow old man", Conner said jokingly and he resumed his fighting stance.

"You wish", Jason countered as he dropped into a sweep. Conner tried to speed out of the way, but Jason changed directions and tripped Conner as he flashed by. Conner was carried by his momentum and landed flat on his back on the padded area surrounding the fighting mat.

"How did you manage that", Conner asked with a grunt as he sat up, "Most people can even see me when I move that fast."

"Having a super power gives you an edge, not a guarantee", Jason said, "I didn't need to see you. Following your training will serve you better than relying on ability."

"It'll help keep you from winding up flat on your back to", Tommy said with a smile, "Now I don't know about you guys, but lunch sounds like a winning strategy to me."

"Seconded", Jason said.

"I'm so there", Conner added.

"Hey", Ethan said, "I didn't get to spar yet."

Conner raised and eyebrow, "Dude, food", he said.

* * *

A very pregnant Kim and Kat sat on the couch laughing as Aisha finished telling them how Rocky missed the Moon Mission because when he was told about it he got so excited that in his jumping around he cracked his skull on the top of a door frame and wound up with a concussion.

"I would have paid to have seen that", Kira said, "I figured that he would have broken the door frame with that hard head of his.

"Who said he didn't", Aisha replied earning another burst of laughter from Kim.

"How long did it take to get the splinters out from his head?" Kim asked between fits of laughter.

"About a week", Aisha responded.

"So Kim", Aisha said turning to her friend, "Since you know you're having twins, have you found out the sex of the babies?"

"No", Kim said, "Tommy and I want to be surprised."

"You mean that you want to be surprised, and you're not giving Tommy another choice", Tanya corrected as Kim nodded with a big smile.

"And I'll bet that it drives him crazy too", Aisha added.

"Are you kidding?" Kira asked, "Dr. O hates not being in the know."

"I thought his head was going to explode when Kim said no when the doctor asked", Kat chuckled out.

"I've never seen his head turn purple before", Kim said laughing before doubling over.

"Kim", Aisha exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

Kim looked up at Aisha and smiled, "I think it's time."

At that moment the baby shower became a madhouse as everyone started running around frantically getting everything ready for Kim to go to the hospital. After everybody calmed down Kat started calling Tommy while everyone was getting Kimberly into the car. With speed and precision a caravan of female rangers sped down the road towards the hospital.

* * *

Tommy and the others sat down in a booth at the local pizza joint looking at the menu.

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, and black olives", Ethan said to the waitress who was taking their order when Tommy's phone started ringing.

"That's odd", Tommy said as he saw the ID, "I figured they would call from the house, but Kat's using her cell."

"Hello", he said and about three seconds later all of the color drained in from his face as he scrambled to get out of the booth.

"Time to go", Jason said as he tossed forty dollars on the table, "Get ours boxed and bring it to the hospital. I have a feeling that's where we're heading."

Tommy nodded blankly as he ambled towards the door, "Wait Tommy, I'll drive", Jason called out as he followed Tommy out the door."

"Wow", Ethan said, "That's a first."

"I know", Conner replied, "Jason didn't tell us to make sure he got his change back."

Ethan smacked Conner in the arm as he flagged the waitress to get the order changed to a carryout.

* * *

The hospital doors opened silently as Tommy bolted through them and over to the nurses station.

"Kimberly Oliver", he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Is she the one that came in with the massive group of women?" The nurse asked.

"Sounds about right", Jason said, "Everything's a spectacle."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm the Husband", Tommy said.

"And you", the nurse said looking at Jason.

"Close friend", Jason replied, "Jason Scott."

"You're Dr. Katherine Scott's husband?" the nurse asked.

"That's right", Jason replied hoping it might get them trough faster.

The nurse handed them each a bracelet, "It's his wife that's in labor", Jason said with a confused tone.

"Mr. Oliver", the nurse said.

"Doctor Oliver", Tommy corrected

"Mrs. Oliver is in delivery room six", she said with a hint of annoyance, "And Mr. Scott your wife is in seven."

"M.. my wife?" Jason stuttered.

"That's right", the nurse said, "She went into labor once we got Mrs. Oliver settled."

* * *

Kat was lying in her bed listening to Kim yell out an intense stream of profanities. It always amazed her that hospitals had such paper thin walls.

"Excuse me, but is it really necessary for me to stay in bed?" Kat asked the nurse.

"Dr. Scott", the nurse answered, "You know that once the contractions have started it's not a good idea for you to move around."

"I know, but Mrs. Oliver is a very close friend of mine, and I feel like I should be with her", Kat answered.

The door opened and Jason walked into the room carrying a stuffed animal. Kat melted at the sight of the plush toy and motioned Jason over to give her a hug. "I don't think that our daughter needs a stuffed Tyrannosaurus", she said sweetly, "But the thought is appreciated."

"Of course she does", Jason said, "Every little girl needs a dinosaur to protect them."

Kat looked over as the nurse left the room and closed the door, "You all the Tyrannosaurus that either of us need", she said as she gave him a kiss.

"And I'll always protect you", Jason replied.

"_I don't know why the hell I let you do this to me Bird Boy!_", came Kim's voice through the wall.

"I had a feeling that this would happen", Jason said with a sigh, "When her body is under a lot of stress she tends to get angry."

"I'll be fine here for a few minutes", Kat said, "Maybe you should go say hi."

* * *

"I don't know why the hell I let you do this to me Bird Boy!" Kim yelled as Tommy took the seat by her bed.

"Calm down Beautiful", Tommy said in his most comforting voice.

"If I had my bow right now I'd show you calm as I pinned your ass to the wall", she spat.

"How's it going?" Jason asked cheerfully as he entered the room.

"Watch it Rex or you'll join him!"

"Ok..." Jason said, "I'll check in with you a little later." He then proceeded to quickly leave the room.

* * *

(Three hours later)

Jason was sitting with Kat while the doctor checked over everything. Her Contraction were about two and a half minutes apart so at this point it wouldn't be long. Tommy walked in wearing a big smile.

"I'm a father", he said spacily.

"What did she have?" Kat asked with a groan as another contraction hit.

"A girl and a boy", Tommy said, "They have their mothers nose and cheeks, and my eyes."

"Names?" Jason asked.

"Crystal Trinity, and David William Oliver", Tommy answered.

"Nice", Kat said.

The doctor came back into the room to check on Kat, "Looks like it's time", he said, "You're at ten centimeters."

* * *

Tommy ducked quietly out of the room and returned to his new family. When he got back to the room Kim was resting while the babies were bundled up in cribs beside her. The staff had offered to take them to the nursery so get could get some proper rest, but she had politely declined. Tommy tried to make it back to his chair quietly, but had knocked the tray off of Kim's table. The babies cried out as the tray hit the floor, but when Tommy when to comfort them they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no", Tommy said with a groan.

"What?" Kim asked as she sat up in bed.

Tommy moved the cribs back and forth to make a rocking motion and when the babies stopped crying they reappeared back in their cribs.

"What in the hell?" Kim asked and she saw her children return to visibility, "How are we going to explain that one?"

"Um... Billy can fix it", Tommy said unsteadily.

A little while later Jason came in holding a bundle in his arms. "I'd love you you both to meet Jennifer Kimberly Scott", he said with a proud smile, "My daughter."

"She's going to be a heart-breaker", Kim said, "She has her mothers hair, and chin, but the eyes are yours."

* * *

Thanks to Billy and his seemingly infinite knowledge base they had managed to avoid notice at the hospital with the incredible disappearing Oliver twins, and a few days later a massive caravan pulled in front of the Oliver/Scott house and the children were brought home from the hospital. Of course they had been doted on and practically worshiped since they entered the world, but the real shocker was when they walked inside. Someone had thought to buy three of every baby accessory they could think of and have it all set up in their living room.

"Wow thanks guys", Tommy said, "This is amazing."

"Thank them", Adam said as he pointed over to the Dino Rangers, "It was their idea."

"You guys did this?" Kim asked as a small tear escaped from her eye.

"Well yeah", Conner said.

"After everything you've done for us, it was the least we could do", Kira finished.

After several hours of food and drink and the three new children getting more attention than one would consider sane, the new parents laid their children down and sat in the living room to talk amongst themselves.

"This is how it begins", Tommy said happily.

"What?" Kat asked.

"The wonderful Oliver/Scott family", He answered.

"Hey what's that?" Kim asked as she pointed to a small box that sat with the rest of the baby stuff.

Jason picked it up and examined the intricately yellow bow that sealed the package. Carefully he took off the bow and opened the box. Inside there was a single piece of paper which read:

**You've all made me so proud.**

**I love you all and wish you all the best**

** -T**

As Jason read the note they all felt a small draft blow across the room. They looked in the direction it came from just in time to see a few lingering yellow sparkles disappear from the window.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed the story. As always please read and review.**


	21. Epilogue

**The Next Year **

**Epilogue**

* * *

(Nine years later)

It was a rainy day in Reefside and Crystal, David, and Jenny were playing hide and seek in the house since their parents were out running errands. Even though there was no blood relation between the Oliver twins and Jennifer (Jenny) Scott, they knew each other as cousins and had been raised more as sibling since they all lived together anyway. Jenny carefully searched the house looking for Crystal and David, but was having a hard time until she made her way into her Uncle Tommy's den. Technically since that's where he did his work the children weren't allowed in there, but since the parentals were away for the day she figured that it was as good of a place as any to look.

She searched around the room and after a few seconds heard a sneeze, followed by a scream, and finally being pushed to the floor as something landed on her.

"That's not fair David", she said, You know I can't go invisible."

"Jenny, are you ok?" Crystal asked as she came running into the room.

"Fine", Jenny grunted as she pulled herself up off the ground, "Your brother knocked me into the table."

"Sorry", David said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know Dad doesn't let us in here without an adult", Crystal said scolding her brother, "And stop playing with the dinosaur model."

Just as she said that however David opened the jaw of the model causing a trap door to fall open in the floor of the den. David immediately ran down the stair before his goodie two shoes sister and cousin could stop him.

"David come back", Crystal yelled down the hole, "Don't make me come down there."

"I think you'll want to", they heard David yell.

Slowly Jenny and Crystal walked down the stairs into the hole, and what they saw once they got to the bottom amazed them. Surrounding them were all kinds of Power Ranger memorabilia, and pictures of there parents and all of their aunts and uncles as rangers.

"I don't believe it", Crystal said.

"What are you three doing down here", came a clearly annoyed voice from behind them.

They turned around and came face to face with Kat.

"Hi Mom", Jenny said as innocently as she could.

"They're down here", Kat called back into the house. A few seconds later Tommy, Jason and Kimberly descended the stairs to find the children staring dumbstruck at them.

"You three know you're not supposed to be in my den", Tommy said sternly.

"What do you three have to say for yourselves?" Kim asked.

David looked up at the four adults and smiled brightly, "You guys are the Power Rangers!"

* * *

**A/N: Here ends The Next Year. For those who haven't yet, please read my Frozen Star series. I may come back and visit this family again before the events of ****In the Face of Defeat****.**


End file.
